In Love and War
by Dark-lighter0405
Summary: Draco is working at a very successful Magazine firm and he's living and loving life in America, after the defeat of Voldemort by Harry several years ago. But when his Company is about to be bought out, and he and harry meet again nothings certain in Love
1. Chapter 1

"Shit!" I glanced over at the clock that read 10:00 a.m. and smacked my forehead. "Shit, shit, shit!" I was late yet again, for work this morning. Now I would have major explaining to do to Darla, and she would give me her famous 'I'm the editor of Star Shine Magazine for a reason' speech.

"SHIT!" I screamed as a spray of cold water doused my hair and ran down my already freezing body. I turned the shower nose sideways and then turned on the hot water knob, waiting for the water to heat up. If only my inner-child wouldn't keep me up so late, and I didn't waste my time staying up all hours of the night wishing on stars, then maybe I wouldn't be late to work so often.

I sighed as the hot water hit me, and with it a firm resolve. I needed to stop messing around and get serious about what I do. I didn't go to American College for 8 years and get a Masters in Journalism for nothing. No, when I came over from England, after Potter defeated Voldemort, I had a goal. That goal, was to live my life, the way I wanted to, and run things how I wanted to run them. My father was furious of course, but it was only because he knew he no longer had any control over me. I no longer feared him, because without the Dark Lord's support, he meant nothing.

Potter…Harry…I guess it was habit for me to call him that, but we never really saw each other much after the war was over. I guess it was just as well…I'd heard he got a job somewhere for the ministry and was happily married. Something like that I guess…of course, we'd quit being enemies when we both realized we were both too mature, and too busy to worry about such a petty thing.

"Oh…" I moaned. Is there anything besides sex, that's better than a warm fuzzy towel the first thing in the morning, after a hot shower? I didn't think there was. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm so dead." I said to myself. It was 10:30 now, and I raced myself to the closet. Throwing on a pair of kakis, with a sky grey muscle tee and topping it off with a leather jacket, I grabbed my cup of coffee and was out the door in under five minutes. I had become an expert at dressing quickly, and racing out the door.

My life wasn't much, but it was all I needed. Not only did I love writing, but my apartment and my attitude couldn't have been better either. I was in my prime, and I knew it, now all I needed was a steady boyfriend with a load a cash, and then I'd be set.

Life's funny you know? I chuckle to myself as I greet my doorman Franc on my way out to my cab. "Hey Franc, if you lock up my apartment, I'll give you an extra ten bucks buddy."

"You know Mr. Malfoy, my father was a greedy man. He was so greedy that he named—"

"I know Franc, he named you after the French currency, but I really need you to make sure the guy in my apartment gets out by eleven and stays out."

"Of course Mr. Malfoy, anything for you sir."

Ok, despite what you are all thinking, I am not a slut. Sure I wake up late every morning and there's usually a guy in my bed…but…I have my morals. I'll just keep them to myself thank you very much. Franc takes care of me though. He was there for me when I first moved here. He showed me all the best restaurants, and the best movie theaters and gay clubs and even an apartment complex that has lower rent to fit my salary, if it weren't for him being straight, I think we might also have been lovers by now. Him and I shared something though, and that was hope. Hope that maybe today was the day we were going to meet the one. Also, the hope that today, wouldn't be the day we lost our jobs too.

11:00 and I was through the double doors of one of the biggest buildings in New York. Home of Star Shine Magazine, I was their resident advice columnist, and I loved it. I didn't get paid much, but that wasn't a concern. I was there everyday (albeit late) because I wanted to be.

"Malfoy! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Yes Darla, I'm coming."

"Do you see this?" She asked, pointing behind her. At first glance I thought she was pointing to the clock on the wall, but something else caught my eye.

"International Magazine owner to buy out Star Shine" I read.

"Exactly! What are we going to do? WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

"Darla, Darla, DARLA! Calm Down. Take a DEEP breath. Relax."

"They can't do this! They can't do this to me Draco, I mean…I've worked so hard to get where I am…we've all worked hard…"

"I know, I know." I replied patting her on the back. On the inside I was fighting a war between grinning because I got to slip by late to work unnoticed and got to keep my job, and crying because I might lose that same job to 'International Magazine'.

"Tell me things will be ok, Draco!"

"Everything will be ok. Now, I'm going to my cubicle, and getting to work on my latest article for you ok? Just relax and have…a cup of coffee…or whatever it is you drink."

"Yeah…yeah…yeah…" She got this weird glazed kind of look to her and she sat down repeating to herself that things would be fine.

"Oh and Draco?"

"Yes Ms. Norbury?"

"You come in late again and your fired."

I cringe. She did notice, and I had better start going to sleep a lot earlier.

"Yes Ms. Norbury."

Things would be ok…right?

I paced back and forth on my large two deck air craft as it soared halfway across the world to America. Sure I'd been to America plenty of times, but this time was different. Ever since defeating Voldemort, very anti-climatically I had decided to start fresh. Make something of my life, and so far, that plan had worked out fairly well. I, Harry James Potter, am owner of International Magazine which is doing very successfully.

I have my own private airline, a nice mansion back in France, and every other month or so, I go to visit my firm in America to check up on it. Not this time though. No, this time I'm afraid I have to be the bearer of bad news. Well bad news for some, good news for me.

Recently, I have bought some of the smaller magazine companies to combine into one more big office in New York. This was to build up credibility and boost moral of my growing staff. There's only one problem…Star Shine Magazine…one of the fastest growing magazines in the country. I don't feel threatened personally, but my agent believes it best that we delve into this endeavor and show the business world who we are.

I don't care honestly though. I've made my fair share of money, and I want to settle down with someone. Someone I love, and that loves me back. I chuckle to myself as the thought crosses my mind. _'What would Dumbledore say if he knew his Golden Boy was queer?'_ What would anyone say? It didn't matter though, because when I started this business my main goal was to start fresh and make my life full of luxury and pleasure…but as it hits its prime I find myself reverting back to another want. A want that I thought I left behind with my childhood. I want a family, with a real home, and a good childhood for my kid. I want to give my child something I never had.

There's a problem with that plan too though. Most people I want to date know who I am immediately by my scar, and I feel that if I entered in a relationship with those people, they'd just be in it for the fame. So I want to find an unknown. Someone who doesn't know who I am, and still wants to be with me, and I'm still searching for that today.

Another thing I'm worried about is whether or not they will want to have kids. I have heard of male pregnancy spells, but who would be the one to carry the child and how painful would it be to concieve?…

"Mr. Potter, too much worrying is never a good thing."

"I know Gwen. I can't help it you know. I just feel like every time I try to talk—"

"Hold on Mr. Potter I have to get the telephone."

"No one's listening." I sigh. My manager Gwen is nothing short of a blessing, but sometimes, not even she can fill in the role of my best friend when needed. No, that role is still taken by Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasely. The happiest couple alive, and I can only think to myself, as I'm drifting off to a light sleep lulled by the engine roar, that if I could just have found someone like that in school, then maybe I wouldn't have to have managers and in-flight calls and busy schedules filled with late nights. If only…

**A/N: Ok, I know it's not much for a first chapter, but I'm still working out the finer details…also, I was wanting an opinion. Should I give the other main character's point of view on the same chapter, or make them separate chapters? Oh and in case you were wondering, the other main character IS Harry…tehehe…let me know!**


	2. Past Due

**A/N: Here's the second chapter…I was seriously thinking about putting up a Valentine's chapter because that would fit in with Valentine's (Not romance yet, but something funny) But I think that'll be next chapter…it will be a late tribute to Valentine's Day. Anyway thank you to the following for reviewing.**

_Koolmint26-_ Thank you so much for reviewing, it means a lot that people were already reading my story and Congratulations on being the first reviewer!

_Moon-light6056-_ The second reviewer! It's been a pleasure to read your review. It is awfully inspiring to have read that you love how I write, and what I write. Keep reviewing, and happy reading!

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM 

It was past noon, and I was still at my desk, working on a god-awful column I had promised my editor. If I had anything to do with it, Star Shine magazine would not go under. I know I can't single handedly stop 'International Magazine' from taking us, but I can sure try. Let me tell you, if I could meet the owner in person, I would rip him a new—

"Mr. Malfoy, your copy is due at 5 p.m. on the dot, please resume working."

"Yes Kate, I was simply taking a break, if that is alright with you." I replied back in a tone. Like hell I would let a secretary tell me off. Though I had cut myself off from most of my family except my mother, I still had a bit of that Malfoy Pride.

"Let me tell you something," Kate started out, tone very much menacing. "If you think that you can 'simply take a break' when poor Ms. Norbury sits around ripping her hair out over 'International Magazine' then you have another thing coming. We will not fail as a business because one of our writers was simply 'taking a break'. Get back to work…NOW!"

"Fine, I will then." I said begrudgingly, knowing I should settle down if I didn't want to lose my job.

"Oh," she said as a light afterthought, "You have a meeting with the manager of 'International Magazine' tomorrow afternoon. Ms. Norbury feels that you are equipped to handle the job, as she will be out of town."

My mouth must have dropped ten floors at that moment. She wanted _me_ to do her dirty work? She wanted _me_ to meet with the manager of that stupid magazine, when I'm just the advice columnist?

Kate smirked at my discomfort. "She says that her pieces of advice to you, as an advice columnist, is think of your job and then dress nicely tomorrow if you want to keep it."

With that, she was going, swishing her hips and clicking her heels on the wooden floors. Oh how he despised that woman. Not to mention Ms. Norbury…where did she get off telling him to be the representative of the whole entire magazine? How was he supposed to do that anyway? He didn't even know how to get here on time, and he barely made deadlines. Hell, if he didn't love to write as much as he did, he'd probably have chosen a different and higher paying field of career. He was so NOT equipped to handle this.

By three in the afternoon, I was contemplating suicide. I mean seriously, there were at least ten more copies of letters he had to go through, and then he had to write responses to them. I couldn't afford to make any mistakes, and time was running out. Two hours…I have two hours.

**Harry**

"Mr. Potter…you're going to have to stop falling asleep like that." Gwen looked down at me from her standing position.

"Yeah, sorry Gwen, I just haven't been feeling very well lately."

"We've arrived in the United States of America, sir. I thought you might want to know. We'll check you into your hotel and you can sleep until 8 p.m., when we will be joining your agent for dinner. The restaurant will be your choice sir."

"Thank you Gwen. I appreciate it. Listen, could you let me sleep in the truck on the way to the hotel? I'll give you a $100 bonus." I tantalizingly offered.

She seemed uncertain for a moment, and then she cracked into a grin…a small one, but a grin at that. "As you wish sir…I shouldn't be indulging you but a little bonus never hurt anyone."

"Thanks Gwen, you're the best, you know that?"

"Yes, I do." She nodded slightly, and then went up to the front of the jet to prepare for landing procedures.

Tonight was going to be a long night. I could feel it. Something in me told myself that I needed to enjoy the rest while I had it because it would be in short supply over the month I would be visiting here. With meetings sprinkled here and there through out the month and stern lectures he was sure to get from his agent, my schedule did not look so clear and bright.

Then there was that meeting with the editor of Star Shine magazine tomorrow. I am not looking forward to that at all. I hear her name is Ms. Norbury, and she can really throw a tantrum, when she wants to. I wouldn't blame her though, because I'm about to take away her rising success, and her business.

Slowly I rubbed my hands up and across my face, trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes. As one hand slid back down, I saw Gwen staring at me and standing in the doorway.

"Mr. Potter I have just been informed that you will not be meeting with the editor of Star Shine tomorrow." Gwen paused, and my face brightened considerably. A day off?

"You will be meeting with the Advice Columnist tomorrow. You will be having lunch at the Aldo Café and he will be representing Star Shine Magazine, as the editor is currently on leave."

"WHAT?" I screamed, not at her, but in frustration. "As of WHEN did Ms. Norbury go on leave?" I asked as politely as I could through gritted teeth.

"This afternoon sir."

I think…that maybe my yell of frustration could be heard clear downtown at the offices of Star Shine Magazine, and the advice columnist who I was to meet with, should be shaking at his desk right now.

**A/N: Well…there's the second chapter…I know it's not as long as most expect it to be, but I hope it is good enough. I'm trying harder to make the lengths longer, and I'm sure they will be soon. But I am still working out the finer details. I am sure you all will enjoy the next chapter to come out…it has a special surprise!**


	3. Meeting

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for keeping you waiting so long for this update. Anyway, I just wanted to apologize. Oh, and thank you to all those who reviewed!**

**(By the way, I'm using a different application to type this up because the other one was just not keeping it's form when I posted...I felt this one was much more equipped...but it doesn't have spell check so bear with me!**

_**Reviews:**_

**haruslave_: Thank you so much! your review is so awesome, and it's long (which is something I like!) To answer your question, I am writing as I go along. This idea kind of just popped into my head one night, so here I am!_**

**Moonlight-6056_: I just adored your review! It tells me what I needed to know about my writing and my chapters, and I want to thank you for those personal compliments! Anyway, I better get back to the story, but keep up the GREAT reviews!_**

**Yanalala_: I enjoyed your review. It was short, simple, and to the point. I do adore long reviews, but I also enjoy ones that tell me everything in those few lines too. Keep it up, and thanks!_**

_**PLEASE NOTE: THE MENTION OF A SUPRISE AT THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER HAS BEEN DECIDED TO BE MOVED TO A LATER CHAPTER! THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE**_

**Chapter 3**

**"Meeting"**

Tonight was one of those nights where after work you really just wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out again. Even though I felt like it, I instead went to a bar. I was going to cruise, or get stinking drunk, or both. I really didn't care which one. I love convience too, so I hit on the bartender as he poured me my Appletini.

"Salt or sugar on the rim?"

"We're using food too?" I grinned cockily at him.

He gave one of those short little laughs that says, "Thanks, but no thanks."

Ugh! Great, now bar sleeze was turning me down. I didn't look up when he slid it towards me. Tomorrow was Valentines Day. I didn't have a date. This wasn't the first time, but I wished to god it was the last.

When I came out to myself, I felt that I could just snap my fingers and a magic catalogue would appear and I'd pick out my boyfriend. However reality struck and I was without a boyfriend, instead sitting alone in a bar, years later, with a sneer on my face and a sour taste in my mouth.

"Hey do you come here often?" a voice asked beside me.

"Not really." I shrug. I don't dare look.

"Can I get another for my friend?" he asks the bartender.

"Thanks." I utter, trying to sound like I care.

"You look like you need it." pause. "My name's Jess. You are...?"

"Draco, Draco Malfoy." I say back and it's the first time I take a look. Good LORD he's beautiful. I'm not one for blonde's but...this guy had it all. Blonde hair, hazel eyes, nice complexion, charming demeanor complete with smile, and great body.

"Nice to meet you Draco, Draco Malfoy."

I blush at the joke and he smirks. Hey! I'm the one who is supposed to smirk! I'm the Malfoy here! "You too um..."

"Jess." He says again, and I blush more furiously. "It's alright I suck at names too."

I had downed my second Appletini, and again he looked up in between our conversation. "Another, please."

"What, trying to get me so sloshed I go home with you?" I joke.

"Hmmm, do you have to be sloshed?"

"Nah...besides, I like it when a man buys a lady a drink."

He laughs, and I realize, that tonight might not be so bad after all, and that tomorrow I may indeed have a date.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SHIT!" I scramble from my bed. Today is the day I'm supposed to have that meeting with Mr. "High-and-Mighty" and I'm late. The day of all days and I'm late...not only that but Jess got me so drunk that I'm STILL drunk, and the hangover is starting to come into effect. I think this is like the height of the punishment. The fact that I'll be awake and in a meeting with someone when my head will be hurting like a bitch. Maybe I'll get lucky and 'International Magazine' owner will be soft spoken...

Jess is still lying in my bed I notice. I stop and watch him as the sunlight shifts slightly lower and spreads over his naked chest. I smile to myself, and lean against the door frame. He was good...Today, I think I won't send him out by 11 by Franc. I run to the desk and grab a pen and paper, then silently and gracefully, scrawl a note to him. I don't know what it is, but I have a feeling about this one.

I take my shower, and for today's outfit choose a pinstripe suit that goes with a black silk tie. Today I'm all business, and if I'm going to meet Mr. International Magazine, then I have to look like I mean business too.

"Mr. Malfoy, I see you had the decency to grace us with your presence." the office secretary says to me as I walk through the double doors, reminding me oddly, of Snape "I'll send our guest to your office. You have three minutes, and I suggest you make the most of them."

"Yes ma'am." I reply bitterly, with a bit of a bite in my tone. "I'm ready." I don't know if she believes the words anymore than I do.

I get to my desk, and there's an invoice message...from Jess.

_Hey sweets, Do you know what today is? It's Valentines Day. Wanna Hook up later? Let me know_

_-Jess_

I shake my head and smile, thinking about jack-russel terriers and a simply country cottage-style mansion in my future with Jess...when I hear a slight clearing of a throat that brings me back to the present.

"Hi I'm --" I stop. Standing in front of me is "Harry Potter?"

He seems to be in shock as well..."Draco Malfoy?"

I try to wittingly lighten up the conversation with my remarks as usual. He was handsome. He hadn't changed much, except for a scar or two there, and a couple of inches in heighth. "Well...the last time I checked...although that was three months ago, when border patrol was strip searching me."

It didn't seem he got the joke, and he just shrugged it off. "What...What are you doing here?"

"I um...work here..." I offer lamely up in the air.

_'Oh god, Oh god, Oh god, Oh god, Oh god, It's HARRY FUCKING POTTER! Shit...what am I going to do?'_

"Well..." He begins uncertainly, "I'm here to discuss the chance of the selling of Star Shine Magazine. I am supposing this is the right room?"

"Yeah...yeah I guess it is."

"Ok, well. Why don't I take you out to lunch? I don't think you would have a problem with that. I know it is Valentines Day but..."

I must've seemed offended by the statement because after taking a look at me, he added hastily "That is I just thought maybe you hadn't been busy. We can move along the schedule and just have dinner...er...unless...you're busy then too.."

"I might be."

"You have plans for lunch or dinner?"

"As a matter of fact, " I pause to use wandless magic to conjure a bouqet of roses from behind my back. "I do have plans for lunch...and I might be busy after that as well." I say this while fluffing the flowers petals and add a little seductive tone to the last part of my statement. If he was shocked he hid it better than I did. I had a feeling that my professional life was not about to get any easier.

_**Harry**_

Holy SHIT was I shocked. Draco friggin Malfoy stood before me, looking more handsome than ever. He hadn't changed much, and I could tell he had an eye for appraisal of me. He was definitly checking me out.

I say some stupid things as soon as I walk in the door, and I knew that it might happen. His attractive looks have never failed to draw attention, or keep my own attention off focus. I hoped he didn't know that, because if he did, he would definitly use it to his advantage. Don't get me wrong, I'm not easy, and I know when and how to keep my personal life away from my business life, but...DAMN.

That's all I could really say the rest of the day. He had agreed to meet me the next day for lunch, where we would be discussing business terms, but I just hoped it would go quickly and smoothly, because the more I was around Draco, even for that brief time, I found myself looking more and more at him and less and less at the big picture. The fact of the matter is that I'm a corporation owner, and he's a magazine worker, and I was there to buy that company out. I had to be ruthless, and cold, and to the point...and I definitly had to stop staring.


	4. Times and Dates

**A/N: SO SORRY for keeping you all waiting for this long-past-due update. I know that first starting this story, I updated every other day, three times, but things are slowing down again. I'm going to start updating as often as I can on the weekends. I got the inspiration for this chapter tonight. I thought it would be cute. Read, Review, and ENJOY!**

_**Reviews:**_

**themoviewitch: **Yeah, the staring is a nice component isn't it? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Keep up the reviews...Thanks!

**Just-Human:** Lol, thank you for such an enthusiastic review! I do believe I sent you a personal message regarding your question (about Draco) but if I didn't let me know, and I'll let you know. Keep up the reviews!

**animegurl1088: **Thank you! Keep up the reviews, even the littlest ones give me encouragement.

**haruslave: **Hey, I guess you'll find out if they do get together. tehehe. I'm evil. Thanks for the review, and keep it up!

**yanalala:** ha! Don't get too Desperate, here is the next chapter! Thanks for the review, I loved it!

**White Rabbit: **ah yes, the best smiles are both the "just read something sweet/funny" and "oh look, an update" smiles. I hope this one puts many more on your face! Thanks for the review, and keep it up, I really liked yours, it made ME smile!

_**Well, thank you all for the reviews, I loved reading them, and it's part of what inspired me to write this next chapter like I did. Don't worry, I haven't given up on the fic, it just might take a few days or so to update.**_

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**Chapter 4**

**"Times and Dates"**

'Mmmmm, this is good.' I thought. I was still in the hazy space between waking up, and sleeping. There was a warm body pressed up against mine, and it felt good. Then the events of yesterday washed over me, as I stepped fully back into reality. **_Harry POTTER_** had been in my office. He's the owner of 'International Magazine' and I was the one representing Star Shine Magazine. Why oh why did that bit have to pick me for the job? While all she did was take a vacation. I had turned Harry down for a business lunch, insisting that I had plans, and had plans later that evening as well. And have plans I did. Jess called me around lunch time and we ate at his favorite soup & sandwich cafe, his treat of course. He was so adorable, but something was off about the whole thing. It felt so...platonic. I don't know.

Soon, it didn't matter. Later after another grueling day at work, with editing papers and writing for my column, he was already in my apartment when I got home (via Franc) and he had candles sitting on every available space. He'd had wine set out, and poured into to crystal glasses and a nice dinner already prepared and waiting. It was a slow dinner, filled with us taking the time to talk and enjoy the meal. He fed me dessert. It was so delicious. He'd made chocolate cherry cake with a bit of cherry glaze on the side. We ended the night taking body shots and getting pissing drunk. I, of course, thought ahead and drank a hang-over potion, as soon as the night began.

So that left me with this morning. I opened one lazy eye against the sun light and there, sure enough, was Jess. His tossled hair fanned out on the pillow. He looked great, adorable, and cute even, but still the whole thing seemed off again, and I hated that feeling, because Jess was a GREAT guy. Now though I had to worry about work, and where it would lead me.

OH SHIT! I screamed inside my head. The clock read 1:00 p.m. I had missed my lunch date with Harry...er...Potter...aw fuck it, Harry. Anyway, I zoomed to put on a pair of faded kahki army pants and a black sweater and ran out the door, barely tying my black boots that clunked heavily on the floor as I ran.

"TAXI!" I yelled. "TAXI DAMN IT, TAXI!"

By 1:30 I was racing into my cubicle. Two memos we waiting for me.

_Malfoy-_

_You're late, we'll have to reschedule...I couldn't wait forever. Dinner. Tonight. 6:00 don't be late._

_-Harry Potter_

I sighed. At least he'd taken the time to set up another date. There would be hell to pay if...or when (I slowed reading the next memo) my boss finds out.

_Mr. Malfoy-_

_Mr. Potter informed me that you canceled lunch yesterday, and were late today. If this happens again, you will be fired. This business will not go under because of you sir. Be there at his specified time if you want to keep your job...and your balls. _

_-Ms. Norbury_

**_''Wench''_** I thought to myself. How dare she? She sends me to do her dirty work, and then reprimands me when I don't do it on time. Well...I would've stuck my nose in the air and sniffed in indignation if it weren't so unlike a malfoy.

Since no one was around, I decided to go ahead and send Harry a reply back. But this time, I was sure to use his surname when addressing him. I know he probably had to do it out of professional habit, but the fact that he still used it, hurt a little.

_Potter-_

_6:00? Alright, I'll be on time. Send a cab to take me wherever it is we're having dinner. Thank you very much._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

I did a once over on the note and tapped my wand to it, addressing it to Harry Potter. The magic in it would find it's way to Harry, and he would be sure to get it. The note flew out the open window and reached it's destination, invisible to the muggle eye. I had just set my dinner date with Harry. Whatever am I going to wear?

**Harry**

I'd been a little dissapointed when Malfoy had canceled on me. I wasn't really expecting that to happen. When dealing with business, I'd always assumed a Malfoy would be prompt, punctual, and to perfection. I suppose though, that since Malfoy had been seperated from england, and those principles on which he was raised, then he might have forgotten.

He seemed to give the impression that he had a date last night for Valentines day, and that bothered me for some reason. I'm not sure what all of it was. Oh, part of it was that I felt jealous. How could MALFOY get a date and not me? Needless to say, I spent the night sulking in my hotel room, overloading on room service, and cable tv late night television.

Was Malfoy easy? I asked myself. I quickly discarded the thought as soon as it came though, because I, being Harry Potter, had no business WHATSOEVER knowing whether or not Malfoy was easy to get in the sack. Pretty soon, I'd fallen asleep, and when I woke up, I felt this sticky feeling all over my body. My mouth seemed stuck together, and so did my eyelids. I felt so disgusted that I took a shower and then set to work cleaning.

Not many people know this, but cleaning helps me relax. I do it the muggle way so that it gives me time to think, and de-stress. Besides, I still had all that training the Dursleys' put in me, from all the chores I had to do. It gave me a sense of purpose, and often, a sense of comfort. I did chores all through out my Hogwarts years, and cleaning for me was like taking a time turner trip back to those days. Often I would reminisce of the ''Golden Trio'' to the hum and buzz of a vaccuum cleaner.

So, needless to say, I'd been a little suprised when I felt a poking at the back of my neck. Not just one either, because one I would have ignored. No this was a persistent poking, that kept right on poking me. It felt like...paper? Only wizards, of course, knew how to make paper fly over long distances so, I promptly snatched it from the air and gave it a good crinkle.

And crinkle is exactly what my nose did when I read the note. Who did Drac---Malfoy think he was? Demanding a cab to pick him up...

_Maybe if you would have told him where to go..._

" Oh shut up!" I told myself allowed, and I went back to cleaning.

Dinner with Draco Malfoy? Could I handle that? This was sure to be a very interesting evening...What am I going to say?

**A/N: Alright, so I know that was a short "filler" chapter, but I wanted to make you guys suffer a bit. Besides, I already am typing up the Dinner chapter, it'll be a little bit longer, and SO CUTE. So, it will be worth the wait. Now, I have nothing MUCH to do on Friday, but on Saturday I have a Forensics (acting competition) meet. Sunday will be an ok day, but I have to practice for ANOTHER forensics meet happening on Monday. So, it'll be a busy weekend but you'll get your update. I PROMISE!**

**Read Review, and Enjoy.**

**-Dark**


	5. Dinner and Just Desserts

**A/N: this is a chapter I wrote after geometry class on friday. We all had a discussion about BrokeBack Mountain. Let's just say I found out who my true friends were. Anyway, I was kind of angry, but I didn't really let that anger show until the end. So Read Review and Enjoy.**

_**REVIEWS:**_

**haruslave:** Thanks for the review, I enjoyed reading it, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks!

**Enigmus:** Hey new reader! I'm always happy to have new readers! Especially ones so kind like you, so I want to say, Thanks! Keep it up!

**Cap.L:** Yeah, I would say you are demanding, lol, but I understand your want for a new chapter. So here it is! Read Review and ENJOY!

**Yanalala:** aww! I'm sorry that the last chapter was a let down for you, and left you hanging on a proverbial cliff...lol, but as you put it, here's your savior! Thanks and Enjoy!

_**Thank you to all those who reviewed, and if I missed yours, I'm sorry but my email has been messing up lately...YIKES! So anyway I hope you enjoy this latest chapter!**_

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**Chapter 5**

**Dinner and Just Desserts**

**Draco**

The taxi was waiting for me just as I told Harry to make it be. I ran down the stairs a little out of breath from rushing. After I'd arrived home at about 5:00 p.m. I had enough time to shower, and then get dressed. Well I hadn't counted on having to brush my hair and teeth twice and then picking out my clothes after that. I was so nervous picking out my clothing, and I don't even know why.

This was just Harry Potter for god's sakes, I'd known him practically half of my life and only now is something there. I don't know what to call it. It's not hate, like it once had been, and I can't call it love or even like...but something towards the meaning of...attraction. I was finding that this attraction though, was different then the one I had for Jess. I felt butterflies in my stomach just thinking about tonight. I'd tug at my hair, and pull at my clothing to get it just right. Though with Jess, I just put something on and didn't really care what I was wearing, or if my hair hadn't been brushed since that morning.

What was it about Potter that made me so nervous? Well I was sure to find out given the circumstances...maybe that was it though! The circumstances! He had the power to affect my job and that was what made it so much more nerve wracking…right? Either way, I had to eventually decide on an outfit and chose a comfortable form-fitting black sweater, with grey slacks and black shoes and belt. I slicked my hair back leaving just a few bangs to dangle tantalizingly into my eyes. If there wasn't a doubt about something, it was that I was dressed to kill.

"Mr. Potter sent me to get a--Mr. Malfoy--Is that you sir?" the cab driver asked as I stepped in

"I am." I replied smoothly, watching as he gave me an appraising look, "May I ask where we are headed to?"

"I'm sorry but Mr. Potter specifically asked me not to tell you...he even paid me extra not to...sorry but money is money."

I scowled at him half-heartedly and sat back with a huff, crossing my arms over my chest. It's just like that Gryffindor to do something like this. Of course I guess it's an eye for an eye. I demand for him to give me a cab, and he conditions it so I don't know where I'm going.

A half hour later we seemed to be traveling in the downtown districts, where all the markets and street vendors were, and the places looked more and more expensive. Just as I thought they couldn't get more expensive, the cab driver had turned the corner and we arrived at a Chinese or maybe Japanese restaurant. It looked so uptown and stylish, and I felt sort of out of place. I'd never been to this part of town, because with my minimum wage apartment, and mid-range paying job, I never had a reason to be down here.

"Here we are sir."

"_This _is where we're eating?" I asked, my mouth dropped down, and my eyes wide.

"According to Mr. Potter's directions. Would you like to check them?" He asked cheekily.

"No."

"Alright then. The tip has been paid, so don't bother, and uh…have fun." He said as I went to pull out money, and then he winked at me before driving off into the sea of other cabs.

"Well bloody thanks." I muttered stepping through the doors. "Um…excuse me miss? I have someone waiting for me here. We're on a business terms."

"Ah!" She said delightedly. "So your Mr. Potter's 6:00 tonight."

"I b-beg your pardon?" I stuttered. How could she even know 'Mr. Potter'? he didn't even live here!

"I'm a friend of his. We went to the same University. The whole reason he chose this restaurant is because I work here!"

I moaned. Of course he would have friends here! He was a well-polished businessman. Not that I'd ever admit that to his face.

"He's back there, the last table on the right, behind the wine rack."

I looked to where she was pointing and set out on my walk of hell. The butterflies I told you about? They increased to morph into dragon size butterflies. I had to keep focused on the floor to even make it to my chair. Something about the fact that this might turn out to be more than business excited me yet...also filled me with ten-ton dread.

"I see you found it ok?" He smirked.

"Yeah." I managed.

"I ordered house red wine for us both, I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all…I guess."

"So."

"So."

"I guess we should get down to business?" Harry suggested tensely.

"Already Potter?" I smirked "We haven't even had dinner yet."

He blushed at the double entendre, and I smirked even more…it becoming sort of a nice look on me for the evening.

"What I mean to say—"

"What you mean to say is that you're here to buy out the business and I'm here to stop you."

"Wow…I guess you get straight to the point."

"Not straight, exactly." Smirk firmly in place? Check. "Now this shouldn't be a problem should it? You and me up against each other like old times?"

He snorted…which wasn't what I expected. "If it's just like old times Malfoy, I'm sure I'll have no trouble." He replied whilst sipping his wine.

"I'll have you know that you just had luck on your side back then, I could've easily beaten you if I tried."

"Please Malfoy don't flatter yourself. It wouldn't require luck for a SQUIB to beat you in a duel."

He laughed for a moment. You know, I once heard someone that smiles and laughter are infectious…and I guess it's the truth because I started laughing as well. After a while he took a sip of wine and cleared his throat.

"When dealing with business though, I usually am friendly, but not familiar with my clients."

"So really Potter. I've read about your business in the paper. Why is it that you want this small company?"

"Because that small company, is growing fast, and about to become one of New York's biggest and best. Not to mention the fact that after it does become New York's favorite, it will become the surrounding states, and therefore lead to national syndication."

People started to fill our table, and I stopped, looking surprised and affronted. "Excuse me!" I said standing up. "What do you think your doing? This is a private party; we reserved these seats you bums! Get! Get out!"

Potter stood there looking mildly surprised at first, and then started busting up laughing. I on the other hand, couldn't see what was so funny. He should be trying to flee our table of these people too!

"What may I ask is so funny potter?"

"Malfoy, did you ever stop and take a look around? This is a hibachi place."

He stared at my blank expression and chose to go on.

"Which means that a cook comes by and cooks on this grill here, and serves us all at the same time."

"You mean…" I stopped to lean in to his ear, "We have to eat with these people?"

He laughed and shook his head yes, that we did indeed have to eat with these people. I sat down slowly, and said a mumbled apology, all the while scooting a little closer to Harry.

"You mean to tell me that of all the time you've been in New York you've never been to hibachi?"

"No…"

"Well…have you at least been to a Chinese restaurant?" he asked, genuinely amazed.

"No…" I repeated, getting slightly agitated.

He looked about ready to respond when our chef came over to us and took our orders. Then he started the large grill and cooked everything right in front of us! It was so…weird. I could actually feel the heat radiating off the table! He did all sorts of tricks and at one point when he was cooking the appetizer he started throwing the pieces into peoples mouths with his spatula…my own piece landed in my hair…I spent the next twenty minutes glaring at a laughing Harry after I'd come back from washing my hair in the bathroom. Needless to say, that if we were dating, he'd be getting the cold shoulder right now. But as it was, we were here on business…business in which we hadn't mentioned any further after we got served, and I was starting to believe…never would.

"Uh Malfoy…"

"Draco! My name is Draco!" I said irritated. I was having the most horrendous experience with the…um…I think they were called…chop sticks?

"Right, well Draco, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Well it looks like your trying to cut your food with your chopsticks."

"Well that's what they're for isn't it?" I asked rolling my eyes, and hating his choice in restaurant even more.

"No…you don't actually chop your food with the sticks…you pick it up with them. Like so." He said, demonstrating the ** real **way to do it.

I huffed dejectedly, blowing a piece of my loose bangs up, in the process.

"Awww." He laughed.

"What?" I half-growled at him.

"You looked so cut—uh…different—different then."

I raised my eyebrow, not quite sure that was what he was going to say, but continued practicing with my ''chop'' sticks.

"No, you're still doing it wrong." He said, sighing a little afterwards. "Here, let me show you." With that, he took my hand in his, and proceeded to show me the proper technique. Of course I didn't learn anything that entire minute his hand was on mine, because all I knew, was that my breathing became quicker and my butterfly friends (which I would like to kill right now) were fluttering full force like a kicking baby.

"Got it now?" He said.

"Uh…yeah." I lied, sinking in to my seat. "Sure."

**Harry**

By the end of the evening I was so amused at how wrong Draco had been getting the chopsticks that I felt sorry for him and gave him a fork. One that I had enjoyed pointing out to him he had in his napkin, and watching him blush.

I don't know why I enjoyed seeing him blushing. It wasn't for the sake of humiliation it was more…adorable. That joke he'd made about not being quite ''straight'' to the point was something that was as confusing for me as chopsticks was for him.

Anyway, we hadn't gotten any business done yet, and that was rather disturbing. This was a business deal we were talking about! I am never one to be THIS behind on business…EVER. Nor am I one to mess around on dealings with my company. This wouldn't work. Not an intimate setting with just the two of us.

No what we needed to get the job done was representatives from both companies working together to settle something. Notice the 's' at the end of representatives. That way, we COULDN'T get distracted, and things would be going ok.

This is exactly what I told my manager when I returned to my hotel room. He agreed, and was also disappointed when I reported the lack-of work we hadn't done tonight. Tomorrow would be an interesting day.

_**The next day: Harry**_

"Alright. We are here on a matter of important business." Said the apparent Manager of Star Shine Magazine…she oddly gave both Draco and me the ''evil / I'm watching you'' eye.

"Agreed?" She spouted after a second.

"Agreed." Came the murmured replies of the staff room.

"Good. Now…where shall we start?"

"Well we should probably start on why we're here." I said aloud, looking directly at Draco since he gave such a to-the-point performance on the subject yesterday, I was hoping he'd give our respective staffs the same performance.

"We are here." He said after a moment. "Because International Magazine wants to take over, and Star Shine Magazine, won't allow that." He smirked smugly at the grins of approval from his comrades and coworkers.

"True." I replied. "So the next question is, can we settle this? In civilized manners and ways to which we can both agree?"

**Draco**

I might've hated Harry Potter way back when, but now what I see is totally different. If last night's butterflies didn't prove that, then today does.

What I see before me is not the child I once knew, but a man. A man who can bring his personal life and professional life into an equal mix…knowing tastefully when to integrate and separate the two. He has a full ability to become this whole other person when he's handling business. Confident, authoritative, commanding…this is NOT the Harry Potter from my school days nor was it from last night.

I must've been admiring his form and structure of professionalism too much because the staff was now staring at my entirely blank and confused expression of bewildered panic.

'Oh Shit'

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"Um…yes?" I muttered weakly back at Harry.

"Would you care to join us?" he asked, a slight smile playing at his lips.

"I would, but I'm afraid you've bored me into a momentary stupor. It seems the owner of International Magazine has a bit of trouble holding onto one's attention for an extended period of time." I replied, knowing full well the non-truth of this statement, but also how impressive it would seem to the average office-working nimrod.

Harry was no average office-working nimrod though, and he was certainly not impressed…

"Well let me ask you if this bores you. In a month International Magazine buys out Star Shine, and it's growing success. When it does, it will then take Star Shines place as New York's finest and favorite magazine, and then work it's way to the nations finest and favorite." He retorted, putting emphasis on the last two words. "Am I boring you yet Mr. Malfoy, or have I just put the coffee back in your cup."

Touché.

"Let's calm down here everyone. Obviously our nerves are frayed. Meeting will continue tomorrow. Dismissed."

Of course…Ms. Norbury would be the last person willing to be in here. Sending me to do her dirty work in the first place and then having it backfire is something the average person wouldn't be able to handle in one day.

"What are we supposed to do now?" complained a young intern who was sitting in and taking notes for a business course.

"I don't care. Go watch a movie or something. There must be something in a New York theatre you would want to see." With that she left with a great dramatic flair that would give Professor Trelawny a run for her money.

"Oh sure, let's all just go down to the theatre, and see BrokeBack Mountain." Said Louis the office jerk.

My head snapped in his direction when he said this. A fight was on the horizon.

**Harry**

Oh shit. Poor guy.

The look on Draco's face was one of disgust and anger.

"I do beg your pardon. But what did you mean by that remark, _Louis_?" he spat out.

"Only that a bunch of queer cowboys on screen isn't anything but a joke." He sneered, standing up, instead of backing down.

If I had a bowl of popcorn handy, I would be chewing intently and watching with eyes glued to the scene. As it was, I stuck with just standing there in awe.

"Well it's **_better_** than having to watch to heterosexual whores on screen getting it on in a dating movie."

"What are you some kind of queer?" Sneered Louis.

"Oh gee, no, I just like to sleep with men and frequently bring them here for lunch, because I like pretending they're women."

"Wouldn't surprise me."

"Well at least its all the more action than you'll ever get, you son of a b----"

"Mr. Malfoy." I said, choosing that moment to cut him off. "I don't believe this is the time nor the place. Perhaps you would like to return to your office now?" I said, sort of commanding him to. He gave me this fiery look too, and I gave him a 'help me out here' look.

"Fine."

I had a feeling, that if we were dating, I'd be getting the cold shoulder right about now.

**A/N: Well…what did you think? Let me know, Read and Review and most importantly ENJOY!**

**P.S. : If you could please check out my story "Harry Potter and a Rivalry Interrupted" That would be great. I know there's only two chapters, but I've recently gotten inspiration for it, and I am DYING to continue it, and get more readers. Thank you so much!**

**-Dark**


	6. Electric

**A/N: This chapter is going to be short. I just got some inspiration for it and felt like writing some more. I think you'll like it. I don't have time right now to reply to reviews, but I'll be sure to in the next chapter.** **So read review, and most importantly, enjoy!**

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM **

**Chapter 6**

**"Electric"**

**Draco**

How dare he! How could he just tell me to leave like that in front of everyone. Does he think he's the boss of me or something? I pace back and forth in a rage. I know I shouldn't be this upset over something this trivial but I can't help it. The way Potter is just gets under my skin sometimes. I don't know how he does it, but he's the only one that can. I was in the middle of thinking of some sort of angry rant to yell at Potter when he finally showed up.

"You!" I stab my finger in the air at him.

"Yes?" he replied, with a tired sigh.

"The nerve! telling me off like that in front of the staff!"

"I didn't tell you off!" he retorted in defense.

"Yes you did! What do you call telling me to go to my office, when I was just about to give that pig what was coming to him?

"Well Lady Justice, I would've loved for you to rip his balls off but personall, I would rather not get both of our asses in trouble with both of our businesses!"

"Lady? LADY? Who are you calling lady?" I ask as I stide around the desk to his face. "Where do you get off--"

I would've continued my yelling and ranting but I was cut off rather abruptly by a pair of lips crashing onto my own...

**Harry**

Wow...

That was the first thought that crossed my mind when I did it...'oh shit' was the second. Here I was, supposed to be talking business and calming him down, when I was snogging the life from him instead! This is Draco Malfoy we're talking about here! I'm not supposed to do anything but act in a purely business-like manner with him and I've already screwed that up.

So what does he think of me now?

All I feel is a rigid form in my arms. He's not responding to me, so I'm about to pull away when all the sudden he's responding! He practically falls into my arms as he leans in to the kiss a little more deeply. Our tongues crash into each others and move in a dance of passion. I feel...weird, stupid, amazed...wonderful and even...great! There's nothing else I can do but moan as we continue our kiss and he starts to move his arms lower, and tries to hitch my leg up to his thighs.

What is he thinking I wonder...

What am I?

**Draco**

I'm shocked. Harry James Potter is kissing me! I never knew it could feel like this. Like free-falling off a plane, without a parachute, but not really caring. It's so...free, so exciting and so scary all at the same time.

Why can't I stop? Why is this happening?

When all coherent thought finally starts coming back to me I pull away, wide-eyed and back up against the wall. He doesn't say anything just sort of looks at me in a way I can't even recognize. There's so many thoughts going through my head, there's so many things that shouldn't have happened, and even more that should've...and could have.

I need to do something. So I do the only thing I think of. I run. Out of the door, and out of the room and out of the building. Things are going so fast, and I don't stop running until I can't run anymore, and even then I can't escape what I'd felt...

All of it, the anger, the kiss, the passion... it was...

Electric.

**A/N: hides behind chair ok, I know that was REALLY short, and I sort of left you all hanging. What is Draco going to do? What does this mean for their professional/personal life? How are things going to work out? Find out next chapter! Read Review and Enjoy.**

**-Dark**


	7. Somethin' Else

**A/N: I've decided that I need to try writing more regularly now...of course just because I've decided that doesn't mean my busy schedule will comply! But I shall definitly try. Anyway, I know last chapter was REALLY a let down for a lot of you. It was short, I didn't answer reviews, and a major thing was cut off at a cliff-hanger. So without further ado (besides reviews) is the next chapter! Read, Review and Enjoy! **

**SPECIAL NOTE: I have been feeling really guilty lately because of that Heterosexual remark I had Draco make in the chapter 6. I know not all heterosexual movies are just sex, in fact I like quite a few of romantic comedies like that, but it was just to prove a point to that louis character, and after having re-read it...it sounded a little insulting. So I don't want you all to think I'm discriminating or anything.**

**(SIDE NOTE: if you read the reviews, sometimes I give people answers to questions about the story...so if you want to know something about the story that you might not have known otherwise, then read...if you don't want small hints or spoilers, then don't read any other review but your own. For instance...reviewer 'destinyentwinements' got a hint. teheh. Enjoy!)**

_**Reviews:**_

**Meyshi:** (Chapter 6) Yeah I know, but I love brokeback mountain and that discussion in my classroom just brought the thought to the fore-front.

**Ofbloodandtears: **(Chapter 6) Thank you, I am glad you think it is funny! I love to entertain my readers! Thanks for the review!

**Tay1233:** (Chapter 6) Really? You think my style of writing is good? Thank you so much! That means a lot to me, because I don't know if I'm ever pleasing my readers! I Appreciate the review! Keep it up!

**SeraphWalker:** (Chapter 6) Oh how I loved this review...it made me pause and then laugh histerically. "I really like this story, especially how the both seem to have wit spilling out of their butts" That was great. So keep it up! I Loved it!

**Enigmus: **(Chapter 6) Thanks for the review, It feels good to know that people like my writing. Enjoy!

**yanalala:** (Chapter 6) Ah, and as you know now, more you shall have. :D Enjoy, and thanks for the review!

**DestinyEntwinements:** (Chapter 6) I'm not really sure when they're getting together...I've been toying with a few ideas but...I think I want the relationship to build over at least a month. maybe more than that. Not sure. Thanks for the review though, and keep it up!

**haruslave: **Thanks, I am REALLY glad you liked the chapter. I loved brokeback mountain too! I wanted to see it again but I really couldn't because my mom took me to see it, and my dad would never understand, so I got to see it once :( Oh well, glad you enjoyed! Keep up the reviews! Thanks.

**themoviewitch: **Ah, the faithful reviewer movie witch! What is there to say? Except that I always enjoy reading your reviews! So thank you!

**koolmint26: **(Chapter 7) Lol, stay for the sex huh? I'm sure there'll be some of that later. Keep reading, and above all Enjoy!

**Enigmus:** (Chapter 7) Thank you! Your review means alot to me, because sometimes I get discouraged and reading reviews like that spur me on! Thanks!

**CAP.L:** (Chapter 6) Yeah the grill and the chinese part of the chapter was a good touch, if I say so myself...but I just wanted to have a little 'cutesy' time for Draco who may STILL not know too much about the muggle world around him...unless it involves: boys, sex, and money. Lol...not that he's a slut...Well anyway, thanks for the review!

**CAP. L: **(Chapter 7) Does your throat hurt from all the squeling? Ah that's ok, hands you cough drop I loved your reviews!

**MadelyTassida and BlazeSplinder Froste: ** WOW...LOVED your review! Yeah, alot of people think the way Draco and I do about the subject. I get SO angry when people just can't get it through their minds about...well ANYTHING involved with homosexuality. Like my friend sarah and I had a debate because she thinks that being gay is a choice that your influenced into...don't ask me why, or I'll just get upset about the whole thing, but yea...loved your review! (p.s. nice name, where'd it come from?)

**themoviewitch: **(Chapter 7) does themoviewitch dance Yes that's right, I have a special dance for you, because you are a GREAT reviewer. lol, I love reading them all the time, and so I think that for the reviewers who are especially awesome (like koolmint26 and yanalala and you) you all get special dances when I reply to your reviews.

**silver.emeraud:** (Chapter 7) interesting review! would love to see more! Thank you!

**death by storm:** (Chapter 7) hangs head in shame yes I know...I left you all hanging and it WAS cruel, but I'm here to make up for it...better?

_**That's it for the reviews, and I hope you all enjoyed reading the last chapters, as well as your review replies, it took me FOREVER to go through them all. YAY ENCOURAGEMENT! lol, anyway onto the chapter.**_

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**Chapter 8**

**"Somethin' Else"**

**Draco**

Damn him. Damn that kiss. Damn him and that kiss! Why did he have to do that? I was doing fine before that kiss! My life was in a messy ignorant bliss...well not bliss...it was ok...well actually it kind of sucked, but at least I was tottally not aware of how much it sucked until he kissed me. So yes, I've decided that I am officially angry at Harry. I don't really have a reason to be right now, as that kiss has me brain-scrambled. I've never been affected this way by a kiss. That was one spectacular kiss. But I definitly am very angry.

Suddenly, I realze I'm at my complex building, so I walk inside intent on going up to my apartment and napping.

"Mr. Malfoy, you're back early in the day."

"Yes Franc, I am. Bad day at the office."

"Will you be going out tonight? I can arrange a cab."

"No Franc, it's going to take a lot more than alcohol and boys for this one."

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing Franc, nothing's wrong."

"Don't lie to me Draco, I can tell. Is it a man?"

'Damn' "No..." I look away from his knowing gaze.

"Draco, Draco, Draco."

"What?"

"You know what I always say. If he made you this unhappy in the end, then he isn't worth the Franc."

"Yeah I know. Now I've got some things to do, so I have to go."

"Alright, but seriously, if this guy is bothering you...I could have him...taken care of."

I laugh at him, his words, and his shifty eyes. "No Franc, I don't think that will be nevessary. Thanks. goodbye!"

I sigh as I close my door and lock it behind me. A clink resounds through the apartment as my keys are thrown on the fireplace mantel beside the door, and I cross to the small balcony that came with the apartment. I loved this balcony, it wasn't too big, and it wasn't too small. In fact it was just right for someone to bring out a comfortable chair and sit down and have some time to themselve...to read or think or just plain do nothing. I'd planted a few pots of various exotic plants but somehow none of them compared to the single red rose I kept in a vase on the floor of the balcony. It was a big rose, plump in it's size, and unnatural in it's beauty. So I sat down and pulled my wand from my pocket.

"Accio Starbucks tall mocha frappichino." I smirked and waited for it to come. A minute or two later, and I wasn't let down, as a cup full of mocha and whip cream came flying to me, complete with a straw. I love magic.

**Harry**

What did I do wrong? Well..besides kiss him against his knowledge. That wasn't what was bothering me though. Suppose he knew I was going to do it...would he have stopped me? I brush my lips with my fingertips at the mere memory of the contact, and still feel our tongues feriously battling for dominance. That alone would've been enough to make me find his appartment and go to him right there...if it weren't for the doubt. The doubt caused by the few moments where he was as rigid as a rock in my arms and to my mouth.

_Nerves._

Yeah but nerves surely wouldn't have lasted that long right? RIGHT?

Oh I don't know anymore. I sigh to myself as I walk aimlessly down the streets. I know I shouldn't, because I've only been here a few times to visit my friend from the restaurant, but I felt OK wandering the streets alone. I knew I should get going somewhere fast before I found myself someplace I didn't want to be. So I chose a small cafe that seemed cozy and quiet and went inside.

It wasn't anything special. A few vases of roses here, a touch of candle-light there, and the distinct smell of baked-fresh goods with a mixed aroma of coffee. So though it wasn't anything special, I felt like I had just walked into a palace filled with treasure. This, I've decided, was going to be my New York treasure and I will visit this place everytime I'm here.

_Draco could be your New York treasure..._

If only he weren't being such a prat! Running off like that on me, at such a critical moment. Yes I said it! The moments after the kiss are the most critical and he just ran off like that...of course...that should be saying something...but there was an indescribable look in his eye that I saw before he high-tailed it out of there. It's one I'm hoping against hope was...want.

I order my coffee, black with four sugar packets and four cream servings, and sit down by the bay window. I have a lot to think about, and a lot to do.

**Draco**

"Hello sweeting!" I hear

I jump out of my chair about a mile and my coffee, as a result, is thrown over the balcony. There's a muffled cry of anger heard a second or so later.

"Sorry to startle you babe, but I just thought I'd drop by for a little visit." Jess said as he hugged a very startled me.

"Yeah...um..about that...how did you get a key?" I squeak.

"Oh your super Franc gave it to me. He said he thought you wouldn't mind."

_Franc huh? I thought I saw something akin to doubt in his eyes when he saw me enter my apartment._

"Oh ok."

"You're not mad are you sweetie?"

"No just a little...suprised...is all."

"Good" he said pecking me on the lips "because" peck "I" peck "have a suprise for you!"

"Huh." I said in an 'Oh-Really' type of way.

_I know I thought I had a prospect with Jess but right now, he's just not what I'm looking for. Besides this whole thing with Harr-Potter has just made things all that more difficult. _

"Yep! Close your eyes and come with me!" Jess replied and wrapped his hands around mine securly so I would follow.

_Think Draco Think! What do I do in a situation like this? _

Suddenly a smirk plays on my lips and a plan forms in my mind.

**Harry**

Alright. I've thought things over. I'm not completely sure what I should do, but I know what I want. I want Draco. I don't have a definite plan in mine, but I know something has to be done. I walk out of the cafe after leaving a small tip on the equally small lounging table, and go to the nearest flower vendor.

"2 dozen roses please."

"What color?"

"One dozen red, One dozen white." I reply after thinking a moment.

"12.50 please."

So I'm going to the office now. His office. and I am going to set the roses on each side of his desk and write a nice long apology letter in which I will explain to him that I think there are some things we need to talk about...in person. That way he can't really run away from me.

I haven't known _this_ grown up version of Draco very long, but from what I know of him from our past, he's the type that likes to try and _slither_ out of things. It's a little after seven when I reach his office. I'm nervous and shaking and the flowers are almost ready to drop. But I've managed not to crush the stems or anything so they're still good. I'm still good. It's all...good.

**Draco**

"SUPRISE!"

I open my eyes to a scene. It's not the bedroom like he said it would be, but the bath room. There's a bubble bath with candles lit all around it, and rose petals everywhere. Two glasses of wine sit on the edge of what looks to be a steaming bath. I am suprised. But I still don't want to be here.

"knoculate" I whisper to myself, a clear picture of the apartment door in mind. Suddenly, there's a loud knocking on the door as if someone is there. But I know better.

"Better go see who it is." I say. I step over some rose petals and walk briskly out of the door.

A loud sort of _'PoP'_ can be heard as I apparate to my office.

But I get no relief there...oh no...because I find none other than Harry Potter standing there arranging flowers at my desk. I must've sighed in annoyance because he turns around suddenly and his eyes are as wide as saucers and he looks as if he's just been caught robbing a jewelry store.

"Um...Draco...Um..."

"Potter. What are you doing?" I ask a little more harshly than I intend.

He sighs. "Look...I just wanted to make up for the kiss. It was unfair to you to just spring it on you like that." He rushed.

There's something else he wants to say. I can tell.

"Go on." I drawl lazily.

"But I think..."

"Yes?"

"I think you enjoyed it. AND" he said, rushing to keep going at my sharp intake of breath. "And I also think we have some things to discuss."

"Potter! OUT!" I say and push him out of my office, and I almost succeed in pushing him to the elevator doors, when he turns around and shove right back. Which is not somethng I'm expecting and I don't think he thinks I'm not expecting it either because we run/fall all the way back until we connect with a door. He pushed it open and we go back further, and we land on a desk.

"You listen here! I will not be something you can push around like that!"

"You're one to talk!" I practically scream.

"Why do you insist on being such a brat?"

"Because! I will NOT be a fling, and nor will I fall for you just because you THINK I liked having you kiss me."

And then...he's kissing me again, and I'm trying to fight him. But the more I try to fight the more passionate I become about NOT ending the kiss. I still have to stand my ground though. So in between gasping kisses I say what I can.

"You" gasp "Know" kiss, gasp "what?"

"What?" he stops long enough to grunt.

"You are" kiss kiss gasp "Somethin' else."

**A/N:  Very delicious suprise coming for you next chapter.**

**Hope you liked it!**


	8. The Desk of Thy Enemy and the Taste of

**A/N: I'm SO SORRY that this update is so long coming. A LOT has been going on this month so it's been hectic. Anyway I finally am almost out of school, and things are starting to simmer down but this month will still be pretty busy. I'm also going to be starting a fic from the WB's 'Charmed'. As you may or may not know, that show ended tonight, and I just feel it ended great, but it just needs a little dash of slash. lol. Anyway reviews and then...ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

_**Reviews:**_

**Enigmus: **I know, I'm evil and left you hanging for SO long. Anyway here I am, and with another chapter, so ENJOY!

**MadleyTassida and BlazeSplinder Froste: **Love you guys and your review! Thanks so much!

**Meyshi: **Thanks for the review! Yeah it was pretty mean what Draco did, leaving Jess in the apartment. tehehe, oh well!

**yanalala:** Oh I am SO sorry for not getting this chapter out sooner, but I just had LOTS to do. I hope you forgive me, and THANK you so much for your support.

**Catchy Turn: **Thanks for the review, glad you like it. And yeah I just kind of picked Journalism because I was thinking of something that would be a business opportunity to meet, and I think that journalism just kind of fits...anyway thanks for the review!

**itsasledgehammer:** LOVE LOVE LOVE your name! lol. and thank you so much for your review, it meant alot to me. It said it all in one word...YAY!

**silver.emeraud: **Yeah, delicious...but I may have to dissapoint you a little on that one this time, because I wasn't sure where I could fit that in. Oh well sigh thanks anyway!

**haruslave:** Thanks for the dance! How I do so enjoy reviewer's dances. Loved the review! Keep it up!

**CAP.L:** sigh yes and I had most of the chapter written up but unfortunately it became retarded and my computer deleted it. so I tried to recreate what I had, but I had to change it, so the deliciousness probably won't be as good...Sorry, but thanks for the AWESOME review. :D

**coconut-ice agent dizzle: **Thanks for the GREAT review, and yes, I do believe I will use that suggestion about louis' desk. tehehehe big evil grin

**death by storm: **yeah I know it was cruel leavin ya like that, but I just ran out of time when I was writing that chapter. Thanks for the wonderful review though! Keep it up!

_**Well that was all the reviews that I had gotten. Thank you to all those who did review, and keep it up. But most importantly, enjoy the chapter. **_

**IMPORTANT: **

_**I know I said I would have a delicious treat in this chapter, and I fully did intend to but, in case you didn't read "CAP.L" 's review reply, my computer went tottally retarded and deleted the chapter. So, if you'll forgive me if it wasn't what you were expecting, that'd be great. Thank you so much...ENJOY!**_

**WARNING : CONTAINS MATERIAL THAT IS SEXUALLY RELATED AND IS NOT SUITABLE FOR YOUNGER AGES**

**EXPLICIT EXPLICIT EXPLICIT EXPLICIT EXPLICIT EXPLICIT EXPLICIT EXPLICIT!**

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM **

**Chapter 9**

**"The Desk of Thy Enemy and the Taste of Something Sweet"**

**Draco**

"Yeah I know" he says and we're kissing some more. I moan into his mouth as he slides his body more ontop of me, and then suddenly I push him away, and sweep everything off the desk with both arms like windshield wipers. Then he whips me around and slides me onto the desk, and a moment later he slides himself ontop of me.

"And I'm about to show you somethin' else." he continues huskily, breathing into my neck as he rythmatically slides his body up and down over mine. The friction is killing me, and it's causing a tight ache in my nether regions.

"Oh god" I moan. I kiss him deeply and push my sweating forehead against his and then kiss him as if tomorrow doesn't exist. "We're actually doing this. Here. Now."

"Here. Now." He repeats and then envelops my mouth in another kiss. It's long and he's using his tongue to pull mine into his mouth and then suck on it. God the things he can do with that tongue. It only makes me wonder what else he's capable of.

Now I'm tilting my head back as he's attacking my neck with a combination of sweet butterfully kisses and sinful bites. I giggle like a little school girl and I can feel him smile into my neck as he bites down again. He's still rocking steadily back and forth against me, and I'm still enjoying it.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, he slides down to my waistline. He looks up at me with a smirk and then uses his teeth to undo my belt and pants button and then slides them down my body. I'm left in front of his willing mouth, with nothing but my underwear.

**Harry:**

Then I undo my pants as well, so that we're on an even playing field.

"Are you ready?" I ask, a little too breathily.

He gulps before replying, "I think so."

"Now or never." I say. I don't know if it was the right choice to give him an ultimatum, but it was too late to go back now.

He closes his eyes tightly before half-whispering, "Now."

At the same time I pull both of our underwear down and I can see he still has his eyes closed. I don't know if he's embarrased, but by the looks of things, he shouldn't be. A nice half-hard 7 1/2 inch cock stands mid-air and it's rising by the second.

"Shit," I mutter, "Nice."

He lets a breath out at this. Almost as if he was expecting me not to approve or something but boy did I ever approve. I mutter a lubrication spell on my hand and then his.

**Draco:**

I look up at Harry, suprised that I felt wet lubricant all over my hand, and I see his smiling face and look into those beautiful eyes and I trust him. Completely. He could be ready to do things I'm not sure I'm ready to, but I'd let him.

"Uh, are we...uh."

"Hand jobs." he says.

"Oh," I sigh in half-relief half-anguish. We could get caught at any moment, but I think that the little quickening of my heartbeat and shortness of my breath, adds excitement to it. "I thought we might be-"

"Never on the first date love," he says and then pecks my nose lightly. "Get ready. It's going to be cold."

And shit he was right. That stuff was cold, but as I squeezed my eyes shut and threw my head back, I opened them again a second later and just as I read that it had a warming-on-contact element, I felt it warm up a little bit more each second that passed.

"Oh. My. God." I moaned. He was good with his hands too.

Suddenly I remembered my own lubricated hand, and then tentavily, through my pleasure-induced haze, began to touch his fully erect cock. I'm not sure when I last got or gave a hand job, but the feeling was incredible. It was like I was a virgin again or something. The feel of his hot throbbing member under the skin of my hand. He was cut and about 9 inches hard. It was a shade of magenta or some other form of red, and I just couldn't get over the sensation of the lube warming up around him. I started my rythym. Slow and steady at first, but as he picked up the pace, I did too. I did little things, like twisted at the base and swirled at the top, making sure to apply extra pressure around the rim area. THAT drove him wild. I'd have to remember that.

Then something happens. My cell phone rings, and we both gasp and practically jump a mile in the air. I fumble to get to my pants around my ankles, so that I can answer, and it falls out of my pocket. I lean over fast, hurting my stomach, and grab it mid-air right as it's about to fall on the ground.

"Hello?" I ask, gasping for breath. "Draco Malfoy's phone."

"Hey, where'd you go?" A confused voice on the other end asks. Jess.

"Holy Shit Jess. I gotta go ok? I am at work. That was my boss and he needed me right away. I didn't have time to say goodbye. Sorry."

**Harry: **

Jess? Who is this Jess? Why don't I know about any J---

Suddenly, there's a hand back on my cock, and I'm not thinking about anyone let alone this Jess, that I don't even know. I'd deal with that later, right now, we had a job to finish. Literally.

I stroke faster, and he picks up the pace with me, and it's become sort of a game with us. Follow the pace-leader. We're both breathing harder, and he does that thing I love near my sensitive rim area, and I start to feel it rise up within me. Like a volcano waiting to erupt. I'm not going to last but a few more seconds.

**Draco:**

He's found my weak spot. He's adding pressure every other stroke and then running his thumb over the slit at the top. I'm gasping and moaning at the same time, and it's close. I can feel it, and then...

**Harry:**

**OH**

**Draco:**

**MY**

**Harry:**

**GOD!**

**Draco:**

We come practically at the same time and it goes everywhere. On our stomachs, on his glasses, and most of it lands on the desk. Did this really just happen? I ask myself this question as he collapses on me, laying his head to fit perfectly resting on my shoulder. He's breathing hard, and somehow our shirts had come off in the whole fiasco, so our bare muscular stomachs were touching and I'm not gonna lie...I liked it. All of it.

"Harry" I mumble, rubbing his back after about five minutes.

"Hmm?" he grunts.

"We should clean up."

"Uhhhh." he whines into my neck.

"Someone'll be here soon. We need to clean up." say more insistently.

"Oh all right, fine," He says grudgingly getting up, and standing behind the desk helping me up. "After all, I can just imagine what people would say if they caught you and me naked on your desk, with a bunch of sperm all over it."

"Yeah," I laugh and then look around the floor for my clothes, and then I stop, and start REALLY looking. Somethings notright here.

"OH SHIT." I exclaim loudly.

"What is it?" Harry asks, adopting a scared sort of look. "What's wrong Draco?"

I can feel myself get a little more pale in the face as I bend over to pick up a metal plaque that had been sitting on the desk.

Harry squinted his eyes before reading:

**_Louis Jhonson, Staff Writer_**

"We've just done a very bad thing on Louis desk."

**Harry:**

Alright, my first instinct is to laugh. And I really really want to laugh. But luckily, I avoid doing so, and instead utilise what little acting skills I have and pretend to be shocked.

"Quick," I say "Get your clothes on, I'll work on cleaning up his papers and shit."

He starts to throw on random clothes, and I pick up piles of paper and try to remember where they were, but I give up after a moment and just put it in a pile. I realize something and leave most of the cum stains uncovered. Draco stands up and sees this. At first I think he's going to be mad, but then he looks at me, with this lopsided grin and then almost busts his gut laughing so hard.

"PERFECT" he shouts.

"Got everything?" I say in response, using spells to put my clothes back on.

"Yeah, let's get the hell out of here."

We open the window out onto the fire-escape laughing like a couple of trouble-making teenagers and then once out, we close the window and quickly start to go down the 8 levels to ground.

"Shit, that was crazy."

"Time-Turner anyone?" I joke, and then almost collide into him as he stops abruptly.

He turns around slowly and then grins at me. "Not a chance in the world." Then he's kissing me and I'm kissing back, and I don't care if anyone's watching, or even catching it on video, because all I care about, is that I'm with him.

"Looks like you have a little bit of Slytherin in you after all." He smiles.

"Was there ever any doubt?" I ask.

"Not really." he replies, and then gives me one last peck before dropping down the rest of the way and then sliding down the ladder to the ground.

"You know what? I think I taste something sweet." Draco says lightly.

"Oh yeah?" I raise an eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

"Besides you of course," Draco Jokes

"Of course," I play along. "Besides me."

"I think I taste sweet, sweet...revenge."

**A/N:  So? What did you think? Did it make up for all the lost time? I hope it did. Let me know! Read and Review! But most importantly, Enjoy!**

**-Dark**


	9. Dear Draco

**A/N: Hey everyone, what's up? Anything new or exciting happening in your lives? Anyway here is another chapter of 'In Love and War' I know this is also been another long wait for the chapter, and for that I am sorry. Recently though, I have been inspired by someone's talents that are truly amazing. I am seriously considering envoking regular updates now. Also, I've got inspiration to start another H/D project I've decided to tottally take Rivalry Interrupted out of the picture. I know 'Harry Potter and a New Love' isn't great, and neither is the hurried sequel, but I believe I can use those stories as landmarks. Monuments to how far my writing ability has moved beyond that. I also want to begin a novel-length story. I don't know how long this one will be but I'm not sure if it will be novel-length. Let me know what you think. -Dark**

_**Reviews:**_

**haruslave:** how was the recital? Did it go well? I hope so! Thank you so much for the review!

**17th Century Rogue: **lol, blaze get you guys kicked off? Love the new name though. Thanks for the review, I hope you keep on doing so because I especially enjoy yours.

**yanalala: **wait no more! the chapter is here! Thanks for the review, glad you liked the chapter:D

**themoviewitch:  **notice how I have yours underlined. This is because I really want you to read the reply. No I do not have an over-all story arc for this fic...I had thought about having one but I rather like the feeling of letting the wind take me where it blows. However, I did put some thought into where the story was headed, and I hope you enjoy what I have in mind.

**Enigmus: **I love the fact that I can write a chapter and always expect a great review from you. Thanks for sticking with the fic, and thanks for the awesome review.

_**It seems that's all there was for reviews this time around. Ah Well. I have come to enjoy seeing your guys' names constantly on the review lists. Thank you for sticking with this story and thank you for your support. **_

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**Chapter 10**

**"Dear Draco"**

**Draco**

_Dear Draco,_

_I have a friend that I work with. I have a really huge crush on this friend but don't know if he wants to be more. I'm so unsure of myself around him, but he seems to have found some reason on this earth to like me. I really feel like if I don't do something soon, that he will find interest in someone else, or become attached to someone else. Help what should I do?_

_Signed,_

_Crushed_

_Dear Draco,_

_Recently, I answered a personal add in a newspaper and I met the guy last weekend. We had a great time! He took me out for drinks and then to a movie. Afterwards we had a leisurely dinner and talked about the movie. We've been on a few more dates, all fantastic, but I feel myself holding back. I want to be more, but I think I'm also a bit afraid of that. What should I do?_

_Signed,_

_Torn _

_Dear Draco,_

_Yesterday night, I saw this really cute guy at a bar. We chatted, he took me home, and stayed for a bit. Now I'm feeling a bit quilty about my one night romp and am not sure what to make of it. This guy is something else, and I'm noticing it every second I spend with him. We've been going out for a couple nights ever since, and I'm afraid I'm falling for him. What should I do?_

_Signed,_

_Hopeless_

I sighed. If I had to read one more friggin letter about late night romps, lovely co-workers, or personal ad rejects, I would shoot myself. _Coffee_. I needed coffee. I had been at the office since about 7:00 that morning, and I was the first one there, besides the cleaning crew of course. They were always here a little bit earlier than...everyone. I take my job very seriously, don't get me wrong, but there are times when being New York's finest magazine advice columnist that just made me want to claw my eyes out.

My office desktop computer sat waiting for my typed responses to begin, but I didn't touch it's keys. The flat screen monitor seemed to be waiting constantly for something to happen, and the impatient cursor in the newly opened word document flashed before my eyes. There was a lot to my job. A lot that people didn't really realize was there, and sometimes I think that I was just plain under-appreciated. It figures that the only importance to this staff and magazine was that my articles filled the necessary space to meet printing requirements.

It was now 10:00 and I was ready for a break, although I'm not sure if Ms. Norbury would be very pleased if I took off right now. Not that I care of course. I just don't need to lose my job right about now. I love my little french-village style apartment, and I would like to keep it thank you very much. Which lead to my current predicament. Harry and I had become...intimate and that's going to lead into a little bit of trouble if the office found out, not only because of where we became...intimate, but because I'm supposed to be a cold, hard, asshole to him...wait...that didn't sound right. Ok so I'm supposed to freeze him out, and get him and his associates to back off of our magazine.

Seeing Harry could work out I think, under normal circumstances, but with the added predicament of this situation? I just don't think it can be done without it being personal. So now I have to play the part of the cold hearted bitch. Though Malfoys and Slytherins in particular are known for their acting abilities, that is just one part that I really do hate to play.

On top of that office desk was one of the most magical experience of my life. I know that sounds so terrible and so slutty. But with Harry it was different. Before him, I would take guys to my bed and fuc----

_beep_

The alarm on my computer had alerted me that I had an instant message from...DesktopWorker69...I hurried to turn off the sound on my computer, because we weren't allowed to be on any instant messengers at work, and I had forgot to turn mine off when work officially started this morning.

DragonTail23: Hello? Who is this?

DesktopWorker69: I'm watching you.

I look around in panic. What the hell?

DragonTail23: What the hell? Who is this?

DesktopWorker69: Come to dinner with me tonight and you'll see. Although there won't be any desks to do it on. lol.

I sighed in relief and felt my annoyance and fear ebb away. It was of course Harry.

DragonTail23: In your dreams wonder-boy.

DesktopWorker69: Hey, that's wonder-MAN to you.

I laugh out loud at this.

DragonTail23: What's with the name by the way? And where are you that you have internet access?

DesktopWorker69: The name, my dear, holds many complexities. And I'm at my hotel that has wireless...using my personel laptop.

DragonTail23: Complexities? Such as?

DesktopWorker69: Desk top...you know what that's there for, and also the 'top' part in Desktop is what position I perfer, and worker means that I work hard...occasionally on desktops...with certain people. And 69? well come on you have to know what that is.

DragonTail23: Of course I do. sigh

DesktopWorker69: What's with YOUR screen-name?

DragonTail23: I like dragons and they say if you pluck a scale from their tail then you get good luck. Obviously the 23 is my age.

DesktopWorker69: I can just hear the arogant sniff you just made while sticking your big Malfoy nose up in the air at my obvious unintelligence.

DragonTail23: What? BIG NOSE?

DesktopWorker69: Draco sweetie, relax. You don't have a big nose...I was kidding! Quit checking it out in the mirror!

DragonTail23: ...I was doing no such thing...

DesktopWorker69: Sure.

DragonTail23: Are you sure you're not like across the building watching me or something?

DesktopWorker69: I'm positive. anyway I saw your profile on the yahoo directory and thought I'd ask you to dinner tonight.

DragonTail23: You were serious?

DesktopWorker69: Yeah...I was...

DragonTail23: ...well...as long as it's not chinese...those damn...chop-sticks are useless.

DesktopWorker69: Lol, alright, we won't go to Chinese. But seriously Dray I'm going to have to teach to use them properly sometime. Be at my hotel at 7:00 p.m. SHARP. I'm at the Riverton on 8th street near Riverside park.

DragonTail23: I'm there or square

DesktopWorker69: Draco?...

DragonTail23: yeah?

DesktopWorker69: Never again. Remember 7 Sharp!

**_DesktopWorker69 has signed off 10:45 a.m. _**

"Mr. Malfoy!"

I turn slowly in my swivel desk chair and look at Ms. Norbury. I gulp audibly. "Yes ma'am?"

Amazingly...She smiles...SMILES. "Glad to see you've taken a new attitude towards your work. Keep it up."

"Thank you ma'am." I say with the biggest shit-eating grin I could muster.

**Harry**

I sighed as I signed off. This should be interesting. Our first Non-business date and he's agreed. Although it could be because I gave him a hand-job ontop of his evil co-worker's desk. I don't know, could be.

It's only been a day and a half and already I'm missing him though. I haven't decided if this is good or bad. It's good for us...bad for business. But hey at least he's still talking to me. Some guys freak out over this stuff when it starts to turn serious. uh...hope I didn't jinx anything...

knock on wood

I roll off my bed as my thoughts continue to roll around in my head and I go to take a nice long shower. Taking showers has always cleared my head before a big meeting or in the few occasions it's happened, a big date.

I take off my clothes and then enter the shower, turning on the warm almost full blast. I sigh and run my hands down my pecs to my abdomen to my nether regions all the while thinking of him. Tension pours out of my body with every touch of my hand, and every trickle of warm water.

My cock responds to each and every tentative touch...the way Draco would have done it...

Soon...too soon I am shuddering and calling out his name, and my seed along with my declining orgasm washes down the drain. I towel myself off and look in the mirror. There's something new there in my eyes. Something I haven't seen in a long time. I think it's something like hope.

**A/N: So what'd you think? Read & Review and let me know! But above all...ENJOY!**


	10. Solving

**A/N: SO SO SORRY! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever! So because of that, along with this update, I've written two more. Enjoy people.**

**The idea for this chapter came to me when I was in a restaurant. Some guy was yelling at his kids and they didn't really deserve to be yelled at, so...yeah. **

**Without further ado, the next chapter. **

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!**

**Chapter 11**

**"Solving"**

**Draco**

Harry had said to be at his hotel by 7 sharp. I had dissapointed him before, when we first started this 'endeavor' as I don't know what we had going on, so I wanted to try to change any stipulation or dissapointments he might have had about me.

Getting ready for a date is not as easy as it sounds. Seeing as...I never really had dates, just encounters. Alright, so I know that sounds bad, but I can't think of anything else to call them. They weren't dates, they were meetings. I met someone and we chatted, had a few drinks, and then...stuff.

Then there was also the problem of Jess. Poor Jess, he still thinks that we are going to continue whatever it is we had. (What is it with me and not knowing what to call my 'relationships?) I think I could've loved him, but love is such a strong word. He did have a way about him to make me feel like I was a tottally different person. Someone who didn't go out to the clubs everynight, and someone who didn't have trouble committing.

Anyway, the point is, I don't know how to prepare for this dinner tonight and I'm really nervous. What if there's more to this than meets the eye? What if this might turn into something bigger than I can handle? Harry is the head of a big multi-billion dollar company, who happened to be buying this smaller-but-growing company out. What of our 'relationship' when he has to go away, or when he becomes my boss?

All these thoughts were really give me a headache. I don't know if I could handle it. But right now, all I need to focus on is getting ready for this date! So...the only problem now is what to wear?

Slutty? Casual? Dominatrix?

I think I'll settle for...Elegant.

I quickly picked out a marroon colored cashmere sweater, and black pants, with a black belt and shoes. I combed back my wet hair and put some gel into it. I mussed it up a little at the top to give me a 'devil-may-care' kind of look. I scavenged through my jewelry to pick out a silver ring with dragons etched into it, and placed it on my right hand ring finger. My outfit deemed complete, I check the time.

It was now 6:30. Seeing as Harry's hotel was on 8th and Riverside, which from my location was a little farther than expected, I decided I had better get a move on if I didn't want to be late.

"Taxi! Taxi!...Taxiiiii!" I screeched, whilst waving my hand frantically in the air. The wind was starting to pick up a little and it blew my hair around a little bit. As a taxi almost rolled by, I slammed on the window and it stopped. Sometimes, it pays to be forceful.

"Hey buddy, watch it."

"Sorry. 8th & Riverside, and step on it."

As the taxi screeched to a halt in front of a tall luxurious building I stepped out slowly and admired it.

"$12.50 pal."

I sigh and hand him the crumpled bills and suddenly, very quickly, find myself in front of Harry's door. Slowly, and carefully, just like I was examining it to find something, I lifted my knuckles to knock, but before I could the door quickly opened, and I was pulled inside and then the door was slammed and I was up against it.

"Well hello to you too." I whisper, as I follow Harry's lust filled gaze with my own, all the while with him bringing his face closer to mine.

"I've missed you." He whispers, face only inches apart from mine.

Suddenly I do not see grown-up Harry in front of me, I do not even see the hotel room, I just see things from my past. Memories of a life seemingly so long ago. Harry getting sorted, Harry declining my hand, Harry with the 'Golden Trio', Harry walking down hallways, Harry giving speech at Cedrics funeral, Harry giving an interview when my father went to prison. And just like that, I'm back again, and he's kissing me.

I don't respond at first, because my little trip down memory lane has left me perplexed, and Harry notices and pulls back with one questioning eyebrow raised.

"Not happy to see me?" he asks casually, although I can see the worry in his eyes.

"What's for dinner?" I ask as I, just as causally, slip underneath his arms and into the room.

"It depends on what you're hungry for." Harry replies, hands on his waist. He's wearing black pants and an emerald green long sleeve that brings out his eyes.

I ignore the double entendre and sit down on his bed, making sure there are no creases in my pants. "I was thinking, that since you chose the restaurant for our last 'outing' that I could choose this time?"

"Sure, if you want."

"Well, I think I'm in the mood for Derchi's. If you don't mind?"

"Of course not. I haven't had Derchi's in quite a while actually. Great little Italian place, serves the best pasta linguini."

"Yeah," I laugh as we walk out the door, "They also make killer waffle fries."

**HDHDHDHD**

**Harry**

Draco's so cute. I hate to sound like such a sap, but I love it when he's excited about something. His eyes light up, and you can practically see the energy flowing from his body. Then of course there's the blush he does when he realizes I've been staring a little to long for it to be a polite kind of staring.

He scrunches up his nose a little bit and then sits back and grabs his wine glass and brings it up to hide his face before asking "What?" with a slight grin. It's moments like this that make me feel like I want to have that forever. Moments like that where my thoughts of him turn unpure and unchaste.

He's more than just a pretty face too. Oh sure, he'll put on his 'But I'm a Ditz' act, but I don't buy it not even for a second. If it's something that I require of anyone I date, it's that they must have an IQ bigger than their waistline. Of course that's probably why I haven't been on many dates...becau se the other person is just looking for a pretty face and a dick bigger than thier waistline.

But Draco...if you're the right person, you can get him talking for hours uninterrupted on things like Art, History, Religion, and you would never have guessed that he could say the things that he does.

"...And I've completely lost you haven't I." He sighs and takes another sip of his wine.

"What? I'm sorry." I blush uncharacteristically. He can do that to a man.

"I _said_ that I was thinking about moving to a different firm in a little bit. I mean, Star Shine Magazine is great and everything but -"

"But you don't me as your boss." I finish for him looking down at my plate.

"No, no I didn't mean that! It's just -"

"Draco, it's fine. I get it. You -"

"Harry! Stop, you don't get it. I just mean that I want to write about different things. My job isn't challenging enough for me. I don't like to do things unless there's a challenge to it. If there's no challenge it isn't interesting. Well sitting there answering letters about how to hook up with a guy you've just met without seeming like a slut, isn't exactly my cup of tea. I want to write about things that matter."

"Uh...Oh."

"But...Now that you mention it, Harry, I think we need to -"

Draco was cut off as a man's voice came across to us from another table a few feet away.

"And don't you EVER disrespect me again! Do you understand me?" He was yelling at his child, the poor thing looked to be about 8 years old and was looking at the floor, ashamed at having been yelled at.

The father shook his boy, so that he was facing him. "I said, Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"

"Yes Father." the little boy replied.

I looked back at Draco, or rather where Draco was supposed to be, seeing as he was now about an inch away from the man's face.

**Draco**

That bastard was just sitting there yelling at his little boy when I didn't see anything that he had done wrong. I had a perfectly clear view of their table the whole time and the boy didn't do anything that would upset a _normal_ father. But I know about fathers. My own was a complete asshole, and I too had done everything I could to please him. I guess maybe I could've just let it go, but I just felt so outraged. The mother wasn't even DOING anything. It was like she was in a world where neither of them existed!

"Look here, _buddy, _I don't know WHAT he did for you to treat him like that, but he clearly doesn't deserve it. I hate people like you." I said, and allowed myself to smile inwardly at the mother's shocked expression. "The government doesn't allow me or any other homosexual to get married, and they're trying their damndest to make sure that we're not allowed to adopt either, but it's people like _you_ that don't deserve these precious gifts. These priveliges and rights afforded to many other human beings except those who are different. It disgusts me how they're so _busy_ hating us for who we are that they don't notice when assholes like you are sitting in public, and treating this child like a particularly nasty insect that has landed in your presence."

I gave a last evil glare and started to walk away.

"Faggot."

Gasps were heard everywhere and I sooo would have gotten out my wand and crucioed him to death, had Harry not been there to grab hold of me.

"Shh. Calm down Draco, Calm Down. We're in Public. I know you want to do the most evil thing someone can do with your wand to him, but please for the sake of wizarding kind, Calm. Down."

I briefly relaxed in Harry's arms, with his hands gripping my shoulders, and then I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. This seemed to convince him that I would, indeed, not do what he didn't want me to do.

When in fact, however, he did release me, I calmly walked over to the man and pulled him to his feet. He was angry, and was about to punch me in the face.

"Prove me right."

He looked confused. "I said, Prove. Me. Right. Prove to the faggot that you don't care what I think and hit me in front of your child. I'm sure later when he's learned the habit himself, he'll know who to thank."

This seemed to only make him angrier, but for the sake of 'proving me wrong' he took a breath and told his wife and child to get up, and that they were leaving.

I breathed a sigh of relief that I hadn't known I held within me and thanked my lucky stars that he hadn't hit me. That some ounce of him cared for that poor child. I could only hope.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

It had been a quite cab ride, and a silent walk up to Harry's building, and finally he spoke.

"Draco...about tonight..."

"Which part?" I asked angrily. Not knowing why.

"What?"

"Which part are you going to fault me for. Just so I know ahead of time. The job, or the child."

"Neither."

I wanted him to have said something else...it was like I was looking for a fight.

"Then what the hell were you going to say?" I asked and ran a hand through my hair.

"I was just going to say something. Anything. I really don't know what to say. I'm happy that you did something for the kid, scared that he almost hit you because he was huge, proud of how you stood up for him and yourself, sad that you might not be working for me in the future, and confused about a lot of things."

"Yeah well...you're not the only one."

"Come on," he sighed, "Let's get these shoes off and get into bed."

"Normally, Harry, a guy says that about clothes before he ends the sentence." I chuckle a little despite the tension, and so does he.

"I always find I do my best thinking whilst laying in a nice comfortable bed."

"Nerds to that." I reply as I flop backwards onto the bed after having taken my shoes off.

"Harry-"

"-Draco"

We both kind of chuckle. Then I roll my eyes a little bit. "It's like we're part of some cheesy romance story Potter." I say using his surname.

"Mmm."

"Harry...there's some things I think we need to talk about."

"I know Draco, I know. So then, do you want to start, or shall I?"

"I will. First of all I need to know what this is." I say, motioning in the air between us.

"I don't know."

I hesitate. "What do you want it to be?"

He just smiles lazily and rolls onto his stomach to reach out and stroke my hair. I hadn't mentioned to him yet that I loved being petted like that.

"I want it to be amazing. I want it to be a relationship. I want it to be a partnership."

"So there's a lot of things you want it to be I get it!" I laugh, "But...what do you call it?"

"Do you have to label everything, Dray?"

"Do you have to avoid it?"

"Avoid what?"

"Avoid calling it anything. It just screams 'fear of commitment.'"

"Maybe I'm just afraid of what to call it quite yet. Because if we label it the wrong thing too soon, and end up being wrong...I just don't want that to happen."

"So..Where do we go from here?"

"I'm not quite sure."

"Wow, you are such a great help."

"Well consider this," Harry went on, as if Draco hadn't spoken. "We don't know what we're feeling, but we know there's something there. So why not just live daily life to the fullest together and see where 'this' takes us."

"Like..."

"Like...a test drive or something." Harry laughs at his own analogy.

"Harry," I say softly and push him onto his back and lay across his chest. "I like that idea. I want to know you. I mean, I know that we're familiar with eachother, but what does that really mean? I don't know what your favorite color is, and I don't know what kind of Ice cream you like, or how you take your coffee, I don't know if you had a childhood nickname, or friends outside of the wizarding world. I just want to really know you, and get to know you, before we go further with anything."

"I know...me too. Don't you think it'll be--"

"Yeah. It'll be painful to talk about it...but what kind of a relationship would we have if we **_didn't_** talk about it?"

"Point taken. We can do kind of like a dating thing. Where I choose where we go one date, that'll explain something about me, and you do the same."

"How original." I smirked.

"Take it or leave it." Harry replied nonchalantly, turning off the bedside lamp.

"Alright, Alright, I'll take it. You know, I was thinking about going Dominatrix for this date," I said sleepily, "But you seem to be very authoritative all by yourself."

"Ha, Ha. Night Dray."

"Night," I yawn. "Hair."

And I'm smiling as I feel the slight punch he gives me before we roll over and spoon, and we're soon asleep.

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry that it took me so long to get this far in the chapter. I promise I'll be working almost all day on a new chapter and then post it when it's finished.**

**Read, Review, and ENJOY!**

**-Dark**

**P.S. _Spideria is on vacation, so there will be no updates from us for a week or two in Standing Tempus. Thank you._**


	11. Hunger

**A/N: ** **Alright, I lied. I'm working on this chapter right after I released the one you probably just read. I read it over (sorry for all the mistakes...I really need a beta, lol) and I just...got so full of ideas, that I needed to put them down. So here I am. **

**Random Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or any rights associated with Harry Potter. I am but a sad, poor, slash-writing author. Forgive me for using these characters as I please. **

**Reviews:  _This is to answer all the reviews I've recieved for past chapters but didn't have time to answer...untill now.._**

**17th Century Rogue: **(Chapter 10) I'm so glad that you liked the chapter. I'm also happy that I could help lighten the mood before you study time. I myself know the displeasure of studying, and so I'm glad I could be of assistance in procrastinating! Thank you so much for the review. It encourages me to read ones like yours.

**Draco Malfoy is the Sex: **(Chapter 10) LOVE LOVE LOVE the name! It's so...well you know. But anyway I'm glad you're enjoying the fic and I hope you continue to review.

**koolmint26: **(Chapter 10) Yeah I'm glad that they're going on a date too. I'm not sure how you'll have felt yet, about how the date went though. Let me know! (Oh, and I just want to let you know I appreciate that you've stuck with my stories for so long...no matter how crappy they are.)

**haruslave: **(Chapter 10) For some reason, when reading your review, I get the notion that you are either mature beyond your years or you're an old woman who loves to read slashy goodness. Lol, either way, I loved the review. Thanks.

**yukaishepards: **(Chapter 10) Well I loved your review. Thanks much!

**potterluvva: **(Chapter 11) Sadly dear, I didn't acquiese your request, but I'm working hard to keep my sunday deadline, as promised.

**Muggleborn Fairy: **(Chapter 11) Well thank you for the compliments! They really made me smile. I like writing this light-hearted story as well...but there will be it's moments. Anyway, as always I hope you read, review, and enjoy.

**foxdemonsaya: **(Chapter 10) wow...You know, I just went back and read what letter you were talking about, and...I never noticed it but it does sound like something Jess would write...interesting...thanks for the review, I loved getting your take on things.

**Enigmus: **(Chapter 11) Yes, yes, and now you have the whole cake, instead of just the cookie. :D

**themoviewitch: **(Chapter 11) I know, the cookies always leave you wanting more, and I'm sorry I did that to ya, my faithful reviewer. Yes you're right, real life can be a bitch, but I still love to make time to write so I can recieve wonderful reviews like yours.

_**That seems to be all the reviews I've recieved for the chapters I didn't answer. Which just seems to be chapters 10 and 11. Thank you guys so much for all the wonderful reviews that never cease to put a smile on my face. Thanks. **_

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**Chapter 12**

**"Hunger"**

**Harry**

"Good Morning." I say, looking down at Draco as he slowly opens up his eyes. I'd been sitting there for a good part of an hour just watching him sleep. It's always so fascinating to watch your lovers sleep, but Draco, just seemed different to me, and I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Mmm..." he moaned and then rubbed sleep out of his eyes lazily. Then he opened his eyes fully to me, and grinned. "Morning." he said with a very quick kiss.

"Oh, so eager to give me kisses today, when yesterday I couldn't even get you to partake in one?" I taunt humourusly.

"Hey," He said with an (adorable) pout. "You know, by this point in time, if you were any other guy I wouldn't even be here."

"Promiscuous much?"

"You could say that," He replied, "But I'm not without my morals."

I smile in relief. "Glad to hear it."

I lean down and go for a longer kiss but he turns his face away so I kiss his cheek instead. "No fair!" I frown.

"I have morning breath." He murmurs from underneath me. I laugh.

"True. Stale waffle fries and coke aren't exactly what I would like as a wake up call, but I'll take it."

He sticks his tongue out at me, and I suck it into my mouth, while looking into his eyes.

We kiss for a time before he stops and says, "Speaking of food..."

I roll my eyes and throw a pillow at him. "You know for the way I keep paying for dinners, you'd think I could get a little."

It was his turn to throw the pillow at me. "Well you know, mr. tactless." He replies with a slight glare, "We could..."

"We could what?"

"We could go to my apartment...and we can _cook_ something together."

"Ooooh, good idea..it could be sort of like 'get-to-know-eachother date #1'."

He snorts at this. "Nice name. Think it could be any longer?"

I laugh, "Well it could be, but I'd have to throw in a few choice 4 letter words..."

"Oh very funny."

"Go, get cleaned up at your apartment, and I'll meet you there in an hour."

He gives me one last lingering kiss...and then his stomach growls.

He can't help but giggle at this, and I can't help but grin a little too. "Hurry." Was all he said before I heard the familiar pop of Apparation.

It's kind of wierd to feel so carefree now, when all I've usually felt before has been anxiety, stress, and loneliness. Wierd, but in fact, it is nice as well. Draco may not know what to call this, or how he feels about it, but I do already. I'll give him time to adjust, and give myself time to truly know him. I want to know him so badly...know everything about him, so badly that it's something like a...hunger.

**HDHDHDHDHD**

**Draco**

As soon as I open my eyes from apparating, I look around and take in my apartment. I smile at the thought that soon Harry would be here and we'd be doing something together in my apartment...together! I know I said that already, but I'm just so excited.

Well...excited until I notice the big mess that my apartment is. I groan and start to rush around picking up trash everywhere. I'm not usually this messy, but I guess the gods of embarassment are upon me. Then I stop, and just have to chuckle.

I've become so used to living with and near muggles that I do everything that way now. I laugh a little still as I pull out my wand and mutter a few cleaning spells that get rid of the trash and the dirty dishes that lay on my coffee table. Then I get out the vacuum and quickly do a once-over of the carpet. Afterwards I dash into the shower and relax for about 10 minutes. Soon Harry would be here and that's all I would need to focus on.

**Harry**

"Draco?" I call out as soon as I apparate just inside his front door. He really should put up wards. The war may be over but there are still dangerous people out there that are loyal to his father. "Draaaaco!" I yell a little louder.

I walk further in and look around at what it see. It's charming with a little rustic country cottage charm, and I can clearly see the french influences. "Draco?" I call out again, and this time I hear a low muttering from down the hall. I start slowly walking towards it.

The door opens and, "Oh...Harry..." He stops with a towel hanging dangerously low around his waist and his hair dripping all down his defined chest and abs...it's all I can do to ravish him, but he still manages to blush in embarrasment. "I'll be right out." He says grinning as he wisely closes his bedroom door.

"I'll wait in the kitchen."

**Draco**

I'm dressing now, and I so badly want to run out of this room and jump on Harry so that we can hurry this up and fuck like bunnies...but even more shocking...is that I find that urge quickly being quelled as a thought occurs to me. A long term commitment isn't about the fuck, it's about each other. Getting to know one another, and talking, and caring about things.

That's why I'm in this with Harry right now. I want to know him, and I know it will be even more gratifying to wait.

-5 minutes later-

"Draco!" He says, getting up from his seated position on the couch. He comes over and wraps his arms around me and we lean our foreheads together while smiling at eachother. "You dress quickly."

I smile at him lovingly for a second before replying, "I'm hungry."

He tilts his head back just a little bit at this and laughs a beautiful sing-song laugh. I smile and shake my head at him as we head into the kitchen.

"So what are we making?"

"I was thinking scrambled eggs, with a side of bacon and toast with butter." I reply tying on an apron. He gives me a look. "What? I don't think I can trust you not to do anything without this on." I reply jokingly.

"You know your ass isn't covered by the apron right?" Harry asks as he squeezes mine for emphasis.

"Yes I do, thank you very much." And with that, I get out pans and a spatula which I proceed to smack the hand he just grabbed me with.

**Harry**

Draco...there's so much I have to say about him. His beauty astounds me for one thing. I'm sitting at his kitchen table while he's putting breakfast on the plates I'd set out, and cups of milk down in front of each of our meals.

"What?" he asks slightly flustered and maybe a little embarassed, "Stop looking at me like that."

I only smile. He goes back into the kitchen and starts to put things away. He's so particular about things. When we made breakfast together I'd have to say it was one of the best memories of my life. Full of laughter, soft smiles, and kisses. I'd hug him from behind as he'd use the spatula to mix in the eggs, and flip the bacon, and he'd try to act annoyed but I know he likes it when I do that. Every so often I'd try to tell him some things Mrs. Weasely did to her bacon and eggs that made them delicious, and he'd try to follow the directions, and I'd also try to help but I'm not so great at cooking breakfast I guess.

"Haaaaarrryyy!" Draco waved his hand in front of my face after scooting in his chair at the table.

"Sorry." I reply and laugh.

"It's alright. You ready to eat?" He asked.

"I'm starved!"

There was a companionable silence at first but then, he got this look on his face like he had some things to say.

"Yes draco?" I said suddenly. He blushed.

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About you. About your past. Things like that...Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure go ahead."

"What happened after we graduated. I mean how did you end up here?"

"Well," I began like I was about to embark on a great tale of adventure. "After graduation I went with Ron and Hermione and we bought a large flat in london. They immediately got jobs, and I was still trying to figure out what I wanted to do with my life. I thought about being an auror, but I knew it'd be a joke now that Voldemort was gone. I also wasn't sure that, if given the job, it would've been because I was qualified or if it would be because I was the bloody boy who lived. Ron and Hermione soon married, as everyone expected, but I wasn't there. The day of their wedding I'd left."

"But why? That's so..."

"Unlike me?"

Draco nods.

"I wanted to do something with myself. I felt like our friendship, although very deep between us, had really run it's course, and that soon I'd find myself hating it there if I continued to live with them. I 'ran off' to America. Here I could be free to explore things that I wouldn't have been able to back in London. It was here that I really discovered major things about myself. I even went to my first gay club here."

Draco choked on his milk, and laughed a little. "Which one was it?"

I smile a little as I answer, "Glacier. Glacier down near the south village."

Draco's eyes widened a little at this. "But that's--"

"One of the most expensive clubs I've ever been to in my life...but I was young. I felt I had earned it, what with defeating Voldemort and all."

"That makes sense, Defeat Voldemort and go to an damn expensive American Gay club, I tottally see your logic." He snorts.

"Haha, make fun now. But it's one of the reasons I decided to set up a business in America. It felt so rich and empowering...the fact that I could set up my own business. Soon, it became International business and is now one of the larger growing magizines in the world...As you know."

He paused and looked down before sticking a piece of egg and was in the process of bringing it to his mouth when I asked my question.

"So I suppose it's my turn now...What happened to _you_ after graduation?"

He stopped.

"I..." He closed his eyes and swallowed.

"Draco..." I start off slowly.

"No, it's ok. I...was asked to join a special group of Death Eater. They were the ones who hoped to carry on Voldemort's vision and plans. My father founded the group and was naturally the leader. The day of my graduation he'd said that he was proud of me, but he'd be even prouder if I joined him. I'd told him that if he thought I shared the vision Voldemort had, then that vision needed glass, because I'd die before I'd ever join him. As you can guess...that didn't go down very well. Now Dumbledore, for all his stupidity, is actually very smart when he wants to be. He saw this coming, and even though I didn't understand it at the time, he'd told me something days before my dad had asked me to join him. He'd said 'Draco, my boy, If you ever, EVER, need anything from me or need anyone in a desperate time, just rub this coin three times clockwise'"

"He gave you a magic coin?"

"Yeah. I thought he'd gone mad or something, but I took the coin anyway. When my dad approached me with his proposition, and I'd turned him down he beat me severely, and..."

He stopped.

"Go on. If you want. No one's forcing you."

He smiled a bit bitterly at that last bit.

"My father tried to do some...things...that weren't what you would call father-son activities. Before he put me under the Imperio, I'd barely gotten the chance to rub that damn coin. Sure enough Dumbledore and a group of aurors apparated right through the wards and everything. Turns out, they knew my father might try something, but they didn't know when and they didn't have any proof. They'd hoped that I would have time to rub the coin or at least get to safety. My father was put into Azkaban for a very long time. After that, I couldn't stand the sight of the manor, or London for that matter, so I sold it. And moved here to America. Like you, it was a place where I could discover myself uninhited, and be free from my past. I loved it here, so I bought this place, and got a job as a journlist."

"Wow."

"I've always loved writing. Journalism just seemed a natural choice for me."

"Draco..."

"Harry. I appreciate it, I really do. Thank you for listening."

With that, he got up from the table, pushed his chair in and dropped his napkin on his plate. I got up after a minute and followed him into his bedroom where I found him lying down in the dark. I moved onto the bed slowly and wrapped an arm around him, and he stiffened a little.

"Draco."

No answer.

"Draco, I'm sorry for what he did to you. He had no right. I'm glad you got out of there before he could do some real damage, because if you hadn't...I'dve gone to azkaban and killed him myself. But Draco...if we're going to do this...you can't shut me out...please...please don't shut me out."

He let out a strangled cry and then turned around abruptly and clung to me for dear life, burying his face in my chest.

"Just lay with me Harry. Can you do that...for me?"

"Of course."

We didn't get out of bed for the rest of the day, and although he cried a little, I knew things would be ok. He'd let me in. He'd shown me a side of him I didn't know existed yet. I was so thankful...thankful for all these things, but mostly, I was thankful that I was where I was right now, with the man I was with, and I wouldn't have had it any other way.

_There's no quenching the thirst_

_There is no relief_

_For the hungry heart. _

_As far as your concerned_

_I'm just a thief_

_Entertaining in the Dark._

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I've updated...ugh you all must think I've been just sitting here all lazy and stuff, but believe me, it's been no picnic. Let's just say real life's a bitch. Anyway I'm back and ready to write. So...sorry :D**

**Read, review, and most importantly ENJOY!**

**-Dark**


	12. Unlucky Thirteen

**A/N: Alright, so I guess I'm not so great at this updating on time thing. So school's started up again, has been for about three weeks now. Also, my dad's favorite College sports team has started their season, and he always buys season tickets for both of us (gag) so that cuts out a lot of possible writing time, but I promise I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS FIC! You may also note that I've started a new fic: Lost Among You. It's just an idea I've been having for a while and I just needed to get it out. I'll have the next chapter ready soon, but I won't post it until I get you all's approval. (If you've read it already, let me just say I was in an angry mood when I wrote it so I apologize for dropping the 'F' word every other line.**

**REVIEWS: I won't respond to reviews for the last chapter, although I did greatly appreciate them. One of my very awesome, very cool reviewers gave me a long review which gave me great constructive critisism and great inspiration to write. So thank you all!**

**DISCLAIMER:  I _Do Not_ Own Harry Potter or any of the associated characters or themes, I just own the plot, nothing else that's all. **

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPMD HPDM**

**Chapter 13**

**"Unlucky 13"**

**Draco**

"Fuck!"

"Well good morning to you too." Harry murmurs in response, then sits up lazily. "What's wrong?"

I groan and fall into my pillows, covering my face. "It's monday."

"Yeah? And?"

"It's monday, and it's the 13th. That's never a good combination."

"Babe, I think you're thinking of _Friday_ the 13th. Not Monday."

"Oh no Harry, I know what I'm talking about." I said smacking him with the pillow. "Mondays suck."

I get up off the comfortable and warm bed containing Harry and make my way to the bathroom. I groan as my feet pad across the cold floor. At least the floor seems cold to my feet, which have been under nice warm blankets all night long. I rub sleep out of my eyes as I take my toothbrush out of it's holder and prepare to brush my teeth. I look up at myself in the mirror and wince. I look like complete and utter shit. I have bed head, my clothes are all wrinkled, and they kind of stink, and also I haven't brushed my teeth in like a day. All making for a very pissed off smelly me.

"Morning gorgeous." Harry attempts in a fake southern accent.

I roll my eyes as he relieves himself, and I suddenly remember I have to piss too. But I hold it, and start to brush my teeth which are much in need of it. I make particular care to brush in tiny circles across all surfaces. Getting in between the top and bottom, and working the gums at the same time. Teeth care has always been important to me.

"Yu bon't sue ugh beery goot soudern ahent." I mutter through the tooth brush.

"What was that? I couldn't quite make that out." Harry asked.

I spit. "You don't do a very good southern accent."

Harry smacks himself on the forehead, "Don't bash it, unless you've tried it."

"Malfoy's don't do such things." I mutter quietly to myself, thinking he hadn't heard me, I began to brush again.

"Sure darlin'" he replies in that cheesy accent again as he walks out of the room.

I spit out the last of the toothpaste and then run the water, and the sound makes me again remember I still haven't relieved myself. I open the lid of the toilet and am sort of annoyed that Harry didn't flush. Once done, I start walking back out to reprimand him.

"You could flush--"

I am stopped by a pair of arms encircling me, and throwing me on the bed and then being laid ontop of. "--when you're done, you know" I finish.

"Mmm, I would have, but then I wouldn't have been able to get out of there first and suprise you."

I moan as he strings a line of light kisses up and down my jaw, and then proceeds to start sucking on my neck.

"You're too good at that."

" 'ts a gift." he murmurs into me, making me shiver at the heated breath on me.

"How'd you get your teeth clean already?" I ask curiously as I smell his breath on my neck.

"You know dear," he says as he pauses to kiss me some more, "One of the perks of being a wizard," pause, kiss "Is that things that muggles do by hand, we can do by wand."

"Like jacking off?"

"Smart ass"

"Hot ass too." I laugh

"I can see that."

"Yes, you can see it, but you can't touch it." I smirk as he frowns at his failed attempt at access. "Not right now at least."

His smile returns. "I know. It'll be worth it to wait. It's just..."

"What?"

"I was hoping to make this unlucky day," he pauses to lick my neck. "Lucky again."

"Well, I would but..I've got work." I say through a husky voice.

"No you don't."

My eyes snap open. "What are you talking about, yes I do."

"Nope." He smiled, irratatingly. "I'm making you stay with me."

Harry nibbles on my ear to try and distract me. "Harry," I try to reason. "We can't do that. We can't miss work!"

"Why not? I'm the boss remember? Things can go as slow, or as fast as I want them to for the business dealings. Today we can relax."

"But," I stop to moan in half protest/half pleasure. "What will we tell our bosses?"

"Well I don't have that problem...I do have advisors though...we'll just say we were sick. Contracted something from some dinner we had as a business meeting."

"Harry..."

He cuts me off. "You worry too much doll." He says in that southern accent again.

I stop all hopes of protest as he bites and licks at an electric spot just below my ear. I wouldn't protest it, even if I could.

**Harry**

After our lazy morning/afternoon in bed, I figured we'd go out. So I had Draco finish getting ready for the day and we went out to embrace the world. He was so cute, he kept looking where he was stepping, and ducking behind me everytime we'd cross the street or anything, because today was the 13th.

"Do you do this every 13th day of the month?" I ask while laughing lightly.

"Don't laugh! But no for your information. I only watch out like this on 13th days of the month that land on Monday and Friday."

"Superstitious are we?"

I chuckle as he stick his tongue out at me.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Well, have I ever told you that my favorite musical of all time is Chicago?"

"Um..No..?" He cutely looks confused. "I'm not much of a musical guy. Don't know many...let's see the last one I've heard of was...Moulin Rouge!"

"I didn't suppose you'd seen it. Never mind that though, today we're going to the theatre."

"To see Chicago?" He said only mildly interested.

"You'll just have to find out."

Shortly thereafter, we arrived at a shabby looking theatre that still was used, but only occasionally. It was and still is one of my favorite theatres in New York. I opened the door for Draco as he stepped through -- I am...if nothing else...a gentlemen.

The scened we walked in on, was just a group of actors and actresses in costumes from the ''Chicago'' era. They were all gathering on stage, and then this eccentric, colorful woman stood up in the back row.

"Excuse me gentlemen. Are you here for the production?"

"Yes ma'am." Draco politely replied, and I sniggered a bit, to which he looked back at me questioningly.

"Then get suited up. We just needed two more guys thank goodness!"

"WHAT?" Draco yelled.

"Excuse me--" The director woman began to say, obviously offended.

"It's fine. We'll be right out." and with that I dragged Draco into the dressing room.

"What's all this about?" Draco asked bewildered.

"Well...instead of seeing the play, I thought we'd be in it!" I paused and started again, cutting off any protest, "And before you say anything, it's just a one night thing. We'll only be doing a few songs from it. It won't kill you...we'll be having fun, and you'll be learning things about me at the same time...please?" I asked and gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine but you SO owe me." Draco said, starting to put on stage make up.

"Somehow, I think you'll live." I say, chuckling at the sight.

--_Hours Later_--

_"Come on babe, why don't we paint the town...and all that jazz_

_I'm gonna rouge my knees and roll my stockins down...and all that jazz._

_Start the car, I know a whoppee spot, where the gin is cold but the piano's hot,_

_It's just a noisy hall where there's a nightly brawl and all...that...JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZ!"_

To my amazement, and pleasure, there's thunderous applause from the group Draco and I joined earlier.

"Why Harry," Draco said, mimicking the talk of that time, "I didn't know you could hit such a note."

"Why Draco," I played along, "I didn't know you could make such a lovely dame."

"Hey!" He laughed. "I still can't believe you made me do drag."

"Oh you loved it." I replied and dipped him as if we were dancing, and planted a big kiss on his lips in front of everyone, to much more thunderous applause.

_--Minutes Later--_

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For making tonight special; for making it...lucky again."

"My pleasure." I replied, pushing him up against the street wall. I start kissing him.

"Harry! We're in public!"

"Come on, this is New York, half the people out this late probably have seen two guys kissing."

Suddenly, instead of looking into his eyes I was looking up at the sky.

"What the--"

"Beware!" An old man with a cane, and haggard looking appearance yelled at Draco and I where we now lay on the ground, "Beware! The father will come to smite thee, for thy transgressions!" the old blind man said pointing his cane in their direction. "BEWARE!"

I was at my wand, but a hand on mine stopped me from cursing the man.

"Harry don't. He's probably a muggle, and on top of that, he probably doesn't know what he's saying. Let's just go."

We started walking away and the old man kept pointing while muttering things. Just in case he wasn't as he appeared I cast a silent protection charm around us.

"That was wierd."

**A/N: Who was this man? What the hell happened? Find out next time. Read Review and Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:  I DO NOT OWN THE CHICAGO MUSICAL LYRICS OR RIGHTS TO THEM. **


	13. I Just move On

**A/N: **

**NOTE THIS IS THE FULL CHAPTER**

**THE OTHER CH. 14 WAS JUST A COOKIE. THIS IS THE FULL VERSION. **

**I HAVE DELETED THE COOKIE AND THE AUTHOR'S NOTE, SO NOW THIS IS CH. 14**

**Now onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, NOR DO I MAKE PROFIT FROM HARRY POTTER OR AFFILIATED MATERIALS. I OWN THE PLOT, THAT'S ALL!**

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**Chapter 14**

**"I just move on"**

**Draco**

Everything went well after that incident on the streets. Harry and I went back to my appartment and we put on the white fluffy bath robes and watched re-runs of will & grace while ordering take out. Oh I know that we sound like a bunch of geeks right now, but it doesn't matter. All that mattered was that I was with him. All that mattered is that we were together.

We fell asleep by the flashing glow of the television, and the warmth of each other's bodies. At one point during the night I woke up to something sharp poking me in the back. No you pervs, that's not what it was. I was annoyed at first, but then I glanced behind me to see that Harry still had his glasses on, and he was snuggling into my back.

"Harry..." yawn. "Harry we have to get up. We're late for work...again."

"Can't we just say we're sick again?" Harry mumbled into my neck.

"That excuse won't hold forever." I reply back sharply.

I'm not really a morning person.

"Someone's in a catty mood this morning." Harry yawned and stretched out onto the bed fully, as I got up to get into the shower.

"Not just this morning...you may not have noticed, but I'm not a morning person. I just usually am nice cause you make my mornings better."

"Aww...So why aren't my charms working this morning?"

I knew I couldn't lie to Harry...but that didn't mean I had to tell him everything. "Just thinking..." I tried.

"About?"

"Well...what happens when...Nevermind."

"No come on," Harry pouted, much like a seven year old. "What were you going to say?"

"It's just...Harry...what's going to happen when we sell out? I mean, I know there's nothing wrong with you being my boss...but it just wouldn't feel right. I mean people might think I'm using and abusing my privelages as the boss' lover to get ahead in the workplace."

"Draco...how many times have you been promoted...and in how many years?"

"Well...I've been promoted about four times in the span of two years...why?"

"That shows that you don't have to use me to get ahead in your work and that you were doing fine way before I ever showed up."

"I know Harry it's just..."

"Look, if it makes you that uncomfortable, I'll transfer you somewhere else."

"Harry...it's more than that..."

Truthfully, I was still a little freaked out about that guy we saw on the street yesterday, but I wasn't about to let him know that. I'd sound so stupid and immature if I told him I was still worrying over that. Something about the way the guy said it, struck me as odd. Harry'd made some remark about christian nut-cases, but somehow things about that situation seemed odd...who was that man anyway?

"What? What is it?"

I quickly thought of something else to say. "I just don't want to give Star Shine up. I mean..for the past four years it's been my home. I just can't let you take it like that."

Harry pushes me up against the wall. "Wanna fight for it? Just so you know ahead of time, I _do_ like it rough."

I moan as Harry bites my neck, and then licks over the marking. "You do, huh?" I ask, and then I push him so that he flips over the backboard of the bed. "How's that for rough?" I ask with a laugh and then walk into the bathroom and quickly lock the door before a very ruffled Harry charges after me.

I wish I could be 100 honest with Harry about everything, but right now, we're not at that level yet. So as I turn on the water, and make it the right temperature (a little bit more on the hot side of course) I think to myself...

'God I hope I don't lose him. I can't just move on.'

Really, there are some things I would never admit to myself but I knew that the fact I thought that exact thought, scared me to death.

**Harry**

Draco seemed in a right mood this morning. While we did have that random moment of hot passion, I can't help but be a little bit concerned about him. He seems to be hiding something from me and I can't quite tell what it is.

I suppose I'll have to put that behind me right now, as I'm getting ready for work. I'm wondering what it is we should do on our next date and where that should be...I've let him learn something about me the other day, and now it's his turn.

I lean on the side of the closet door and listen to the sound of running water and focus on that for a minute. Draco's worried about Star Shine being taken away from him, and even though I could tell that wasn't all that was wrong, it was something that had been bothering him. It had to be bothering him, because it could mean some very interesting changes in his life, some for the better some not. And that's when we're being honest with ourselves. Hell even I'm nervous about the whole thing. I'm supposed to be wrapping this deal up in a few weeks. That's not much time for us to get to know eachother, or to close this deal on the business.

"Ms. Norbury. This is Mr. Potter, owner of International Magazine. I am just calling to confirm that Drac- er Mr. Malfoy will be a little bit late today, as we were having an early lunch date concerning the selling of Star Shine."

"Oh well, I wasn't aware that Draco was still handling things on that front. I had thought we'd agreed to keep business meetings of this sort at Star Shine headquarters."

"Yes, I understand, but Mr. Malfoy came to me with concerns yesterday about his employment, and we were working out the finer details of his future with either your company or ours."

"I see." "Well I suppose I can excuse that, but Mr. Potter be forewarned. I do not like it when my employees get involved in suspicious situations...it's bad for business. You'll take it in the kindest way, I hope, when I ask you to please keep all business concerning Mr. Malfoy at the offices of Star Shine magazine. Good Day."

Not in my life had I ever been hung up on. But more importantly she was rather rude. I sigh in exasperation as I turn around and come face to face with a very not-so-pleased looking Draco. Oops.

"I see you're out of the shower. Was it a good one?"

"Don't fucking avoid this, What the hell was that?"

"What are you talking about, _Draco_." I bit out. Trying not to lose my temper.

"Oh come off it _Potter_, you were talking to my boss weren't you?"

"So what if I was?"

"What if you were? That's all you have to say for yourself? Harry it's one thing to assure me that I'll be alright whether I have this job with her, or another with you, but you can't go making excuses for me! What if they found out? What if they fired me?"

"Well it's not exactly a big secret."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Uh oh...not looking happy...

"Well you're not one of the more obvious people I know, but let's just say I wouldn't put it past a blind person to know that you were gay."

"Oh fuck you Potter. FUCK YOU."

"Well I would but I would be too afraid to catch something."

Shit...SHIT...temper...I stare in horror as I look across at him. I feel the fear swell in my chest as I see his face closing me out. He's no longer letting me in.

"Draco...shit, Draco I'm sorry, you gotta understan-"

"Get out."

"What? Draco you can't -"

"Get OUT! NOW! GO, LEAVE YOU PRICK! GET THE FUCK OUT."

He's not kidding. He's got his wand out.

"I'll give you to the count of three, and if I ever see your sorry ass in here again, I'll kill you. Got it?"

"Is that really necessary?"

"Leave."

I see nothing. My vision blurs as I apparate back to my hotel. I stand there in a daze for what must be...hours...days even could've gone by and I'm sure I might not even have noticed.

I may not know much about Draco...but I know one thing is for sure.

I fucked up.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

**Draco**

Just to avoid a teary cab ride to my office, which would be all I need right now, I apparate into the alley nearest my building. I cast a disillusion charm over me, and a silencing spell and I slide down the wall. I'm crying...no I'm not even crying I'm bawling. It's weird because i feel like someone should be looking at me, or that someone would hear me and come to me, except...no one does...I'm alone.

This whole thing is stupid you know? It started because I was stupid. I was worried over something small and insignificant, and it got in the way of things. I was angry and agitated, and maybe all that is true...but when Harry...when he said...what he did, I thought you could hear the sound as the knife just came crashing into my heart. Ok, maybe I am being a little overdramatic, but it hurt.

I got up after a minute more alone with myself and I stayed determined to stick today out. I am NOT the fuck up everyone thinks of me to be, I am NOT the bad person most people see me to be, and I am NOT the mindless whore that no one doubts me to be. I am Draco Malfoy, and I am a professional.

"Mr. Malfoy. Can I see you in my office please?"

"Yes Darla."

"Ms. Norbury."

"Right, sorry."

As soon as I stepped into her office her face softened, but not by much.

"Mr. Malfoy, I don't make it a habit of mine to get into my employees personal business, and for good reason. But...you seem upset today. Is everything ok?"

"Jeez," I attempted a lame smile, "I haven't even been here five minutes and you're already trying to assess my mood."

"Yes well, it's kind of hard not to, when I can see the puffy redness of your eyes."

"Yeah." I chuckled a little bit. "I'm sorry about-"

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter called this morning, as I'm sure you may know, to tell me of your meeting. Now I may be an older gal, but that doesn't mean I've yet lost my sight. Mr. Malfoy, if I may ask...is something going on betwe--"

"No." I firmly replied...almost on instinct. I felt foolish, ashamed even.

"Mr. Malfoy--

"For fucks sake Darla, just call me Draco."

She let herself smile a little bit. "Draco, If there is something going on, _please_ I beg of you. Either keep it slow and steady until your business and personal lives are not intertwined, or end it."

"Well. There's nothing you have to worry about Darla." I swallowed a lump of pain and regret. "I know what I'm doing. I'm a professional."

"Just keep yourself focused Draco. We need you at your best. Critics are looking at the magazine more and more, now that international magazine is looking to buy us out. If we can't keep them interested, it means that we won't keep readers interested, and that would be a major deciding factor in selling the company. You of all people, as one of my closest co-workers, should know that I've put--"

"Your blood, sweat, tears, and passion into this company. Your soul. I understand Darla. I can do this."

I get up and start to leave, and I reach the door.

"Draco."

I close my eyes and bite back tears. I just want to get to my cubicle. I take a deep breath before answering.

"Yes Darla?"

"I'm counting on you."

"Yes Darla."

I all but run to my office, and close the door and lock it...both the muggle and wizard way, and then I put a silence spell over my office and then...well you know.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

**Harry**

It's around 3 p.m. I believe. I don't really know. All I know is that I've been sitting in the exact same position since I left Draco's appartment. I've been laying down on my bed staring at the ceiling and wondering how the hell I could have said that to him. I don't know if he'll ever forgive me. And part of me doesn't even think I should try...but that would be unfair to him...to us. After all that we've been through to get here, I don't want to quit now.

I wait impatiently for my computer to boot up as it makes it's peculiar noises that it does everytime I turn it on. I go online, I connect to the internet and...my breath catches in my chest until I've signed onto aol.

DragonTail23 is online.

DesktopWorker69: Draco I

DragonTail23 is offline.

FUCK.

I throw my computer against the wall and then stare as it falls to the floor in big broken chunks. I point my wand and: reparo. If only life was that easy. I could 'reparo' my relationship with Draco.

Next...next I try the telephone.

"Star Shine Magazine, How may I be of service today?"

"Yes I'm calling for Mr. Malfoy, is he in?"

"May I ask who is Enquiring?"

"Harry Potter, Owner of International Magazine."

"Oh, I am sorry, but it appears that Mr. Malfoy is out of the office at the moment, may I take a message?"

_Click._

Fuck that..he's there...he's just avoiding my calls.

"Star Shine Magazine, How may I be of service today?"

"Er...Yes. May I please be re-directed to Mr. Malfoy's Office?"

"May I ask who is Enquiring?"

"Um...I'm Mr. Malfoy's...interior designer...and I need to discuss something with him."

"I'm sorry but Mr. Malfoy asked that all his calls be held and not to be disturbed. Can I take a message?"

_Click._

So maybe he's avoiding, the world.

Shit...I really really REALLY fucked up.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

**Draco**

_Dear Draco,_

_I've recently gotten into a fight with my boyfriend and we've broken up. I want to apologize, because in the fight, i said some pretty rude things, but I don't know how. Can you help me?_

_signed,_

_Sincerely Apologetic_

Dear Sincerely,

First of all, you don't deserve anything more than to be crushed by a huge rock. Second of all, I hope you do get crushed by a huge rock. Whatever it was you said, I'm sure your ex didn't deserve for it to be said. In fact I'm positive your ex did nothing to provoke you. Maybe your ex had been a little worried or stressed and you just had to push some buttons didn't you? Maybe they were feeling insecure and you tottally ruined them. Did you ever stop to consider what you were saying before you said it? Did you ever consider that maybe, just maybe, the other person involved has feelings, you arrogant arsehole? I bet you didn't. I also bet you thought you could probably just say you're sorry and that everything would be ok. Well guess what? If I were you, I'd probably go to the nearest stove and intoxicate yourself until you die!

Hope I've helped,

Draco.

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm in a relationship right now, and I don't want to be. I've met someone else and I've fallen in love. For the past two years me and my 'lover' have been together, but it's like we're the living dead. We might as well be separated but everytime I try to make a step towards breaking up, my 'lover' keeps clinging onto me even tighter. What's worse is I feel guilty about already being in love with someone else, so I just let my 'lover' keep holding onto the idea that we're still in love. What should I do?_

_Signed,_

_Guilty and Confused_

Dear G&C,

Well at least I'll sleep soundly tonight knowing that there are still idiots in the world. After all, without idiots in the world, who would we laugh at? We being the smart ones of course. So let me, a smart one, help you, an idiot, out. Break up with fucker! Tell them that it's over! Tell them to get the hell out, and that you've found someone new! Hell better yet, just find a hole, and crawl into it. Because I'm sure you'd be doing both persons a favor. What the hell kind of a letter is this anyway? A blind, deaf and dumb person would even know what to do in this situation. Break it off, and make sure that's clear to your 'lover' and then hook up with the whore you've fallen in 'love' with. But if you want some more help from me, I suggest you don't come down to the offices of Star Shine because it's likely that both people involved in this sickly stupid twisted love triangle, would never, ever EVER see you again.

Well friggin Wishes,

Draco.

_Knock Knock_

"Draco."

"Oh hello Ms. Norbury." I say cheerfully.

She smiles. "Glad to see you are in a much better mood. What are you doing?"

"I'm just finishing up my daily quota for letters Ms. Norbury. I've been busy."

"Oh, it looks like it!" She says cheerily. "May I have a look?"

"Uh yeah sure," I say absently. I do after all, have letters to answer.

Moments of silence pass where I'm reading and thinking of my answers and just as I'm about to write another response for this month's ''Ask Draco'' column, I feel a sharp sting. Ouch. Darla has slapped me in the face with the letters.

"Are you INSANE? Draco! HONESTLY!"

"What?" I ask furiously, standing up and slamming my palms down on my desk.

She closes and locks the door.

"You PROMISED you wouldn't let your personal life interfere with your work."

"I haven't. But maybe I've taken a different view on things. You should try it Darla, it's called reality."

"Well how is this for reality? You write another fucking response like this, and your ass is fired. Understand?"

I glare in response.

"For this, I expect a copy of twelve full letters and responses on my desk by 7 tonight. That's closing Draco. That's an hour before I leave. Have the copy to me by then or your fired."

"Fine." I grit out through my teeth. "You'd better let me to it then _Ms. Norbury,_ otherwise I can't get any work done."

"By seven then. Ta."

_**7 P.M.**_

I walk slowly towards Darla's office. It's 6:58, about to be 6:59, and I'm headed that way. Except apart of me wants to see what would happen if I didn't turn in this copy of my column. I could start fresh...I could move to France, or Even Alaska...somewhere...else. A new place, a clean slate, a new boss, better friends, and most importantly no Harry.

The more I think about it...the more I like the idea. I start making my way away from the office and head towards the elevator, about to toss my copy into a nearby co-workers trash bin. But, just as I'm about to release my hold...I hear a voice in my head.

_You're a fool Draco. A coward. You never were able to face anything up. To finish what you started. You're nothing but a child. A small helpless, stupid, immature child. Who's grown up in body wise, but has not in intelligence. You use your body like a whore, and you use your brains for nothing, until you haven't got any. You're worthless, you--_

"FUCK OFF" I yell into the quiet nothing that the ''after hours'' is of business.

The voice has stopped, but it's echo never does. I turn abruptly on my heel, and with each step back to Darla's, the voice slowly fades in volume and intensity until it is nothing to me.

"Ms. Norbury...I have the copy for my column."

She looks up briefly, from the editing she's already doing. She peers at me in a quiet moment of consideration over the tops of her half-spectacles. She looks back down and finds her place on the paper again and begins to mark. "Thank you, you may go."

I lay the paper down in front of her and wait.

"Was there something else, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I just...wanted to say that I'm sorry for my earlier behavior. It was irrational, and stupid of me. I want to also take this opportunity to thank you for keeping me in check."

She looks at me for another moment, and then allows a small smile to grace her lips. "I'm pleased to be of service."

**HDHDHD**

**Harry**

Fuck it's freezing. I'm outside of Draco's appartment complex right now, and because I couldn't wait long enough for a cab to come along, I had decided to apparate. Except the first time I tried, I found he'd warded his appartment. Whether to block dangerous characters, or just me, I don't know but I am glad that he's done it. I've waited in the flipping cold and nipping winds for about an hour, and there's no way I'm going to miss Draco coming home.

He is usually home from work by now. And I would know if he was home, because I'd at least see the lights go on or something. It's flippin 8 o clock, and he's not here.

After a few more seconds of jumping up and down to warm myself up, I decide to knock on his door. I walk up the stairs to his second story flat, and then wait outside. Just as I raise my fist to knock loudly, I hear noises. Someone is crying, and...someone is yelling. Oh fuck. Draco!

I get out my wand. "Alohamora!"

Nothing.

"BOMBARDA" I yell and the door is falling to the floor in pieces.

I stare in shock at the scene before me.

**A/N:**

**HA, I'm back, and with a vengence people! Ok, so I'm an utter bitch for updating after telling you I wasn't going to, and then leaving you with a chapter like this. **

**But, the good news is, I've been re-inspired to get this biotch of a story back in to gear. Mind you this is only the draft, and later, (when there's time between my other fics) I'll have to re-edit, and re-post it. So yeah.**

**But I'm hoping you've enjoyed this. You my faithful readers, deserve it.**

**-Dark-**


	14. brave and crazy

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this chapter is a long time coming. Ugh, I would give you the normal 'I was so busy' excuse, but part of me just felt like not writing, and so I didn't. Anyway, I'm slowly but surely getting back on track now. This story won't be posted on anymore, until after it is completed, so this chapter is just to satisfy you guys for a while. Don't worry, it's almost finished, so hopefully you won't have to wait too long. Also I wanted to thank EVERYONE who reviewed, because I just looked at all the reviews from chapter 14, and wow..there was a lot..BUT to a special reviewer who gave me the inspiration to keep going on this 'elisebanana' (I hope I spelled that right!) **

**So again, thanks, and without further ado the chapter!**

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**Chapter 14**

**'brave and crazy'**

**Draco**

'Oh god'. This is it...I'm going to die.

"Please! Please don't do this!" tears of humilition and pain are streaming down my face as I look into his eyes full of hatred, his hand wrapped painfully around my arm. I try to concentrate hard enough to apparate out of here, but I can't. It hurts to much to do much of anything right now.

"You cheater! You fucking lying son of a bitch! I should have known you were going behind my back. I could smell his cologne on your clothes, and in your apartment. Oh and lest we forget that you were always busy at your office or away on call when I came by, or tried to get you on the phone. I knew it!"

Jesse raised his hand to back hand me again and I turned my face outwards to lessen the pain and squished up my face.

_**THUD!**_

The door to my apartment slams open, and...Harry...

I almost laugh in relief and I'm so happy to see him, so happy.

"Har-" I get slapped hard.

"So this is the little fucker huh? This is the asshole you've been fuc-"

Jesse gets cut off mid-sentence by a blow he wasn't expecting to his face. He had been looking at me and still painfully holding my forearm in his hand, me on my knees before him, until Harry had decked him.

"You little shit!" Jesse rages, rubbing the side of his face.

"Get the fuck out. NOW!" Harry uses a voice I've never heard before, and I'm glad right now that it's not directed at me.

"You'll pay. I swear to god you will pay."

Just as I'm getting up off the ground, Jesse runs out of my apartment. Harry helps me as I unsteadily try standing. The experience has not been a pleasant one, and has left my nerves in jumbles.

"Oh god Harry!"

"Tell me what happened. Who is that man? Where did he come from? Tell me everything."

"I just- I was talking to my friend on the tele, and I walked in, and oh god Harry, he heard everything. And he saw, harry, you should have seen the look in his eyes and I- I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't make him think that I- oh god...and he came toward me and..."

"Whoa, Draco, slow down. You are going to have to start from the beginning, or else I won't understand. Now, take a breath and tell me, what the FUCK happened?"

"That...was Jesse. You s-see it was v-v-valentines day and...Harry-"

"You've got to trust me Draco. If we have any chance in hell of surviving in a relationship, you've got to let yourself trust me."

"I do t-t-trust you, it-t-t's just that this morning-"

"I was an ass. I admit that yes. I'm sorry Draco...I never really meant to hurt you."

"But you did mean to say it! You wouldn't have even thought it if it hadn't have crossed your mind! Don't you see Harry, if how you think of me is just a dirty slut who sleeps around then how can we even begin to think we have a chance?"

"Because I love you."

I gasped. I couldn't believe it...he'd said he loved me...and in that moment that love washed over me and it didn't matter just then that I had been assaulted, or that my apartment had been broken into, all that mattered was him.

"I...I love you too."

"I know love, now tell me. Who is that guy?"

"It was valentines day...and it was the day that we met remember? You asked if we could get together for dinner, and I...acted affronted? Well I did have plans. You see the night before I'd met this guy...THAT guy, and his name is Jesse. He bought me a drink and we talked a little and I...ended up taking him home. Something in me told me he was different then the others somehow so I kept him around, but Harry when you and I were together, it was like nothing existed but the two us. When you and I are together it's like maybe I'm not such a fuck up anymore, and if I am it doesn't matter because you're there. And I feel like it's possible that I have a chance at happiness, this true chance that I never have had and-"

"Love" Harry laughed slightly, and kissed the tip of my nose, "I know how you feel. I know how you feel right now because, that's how I feel...but you were saying, about Jesse?"

"Right, well after a while, you and I started this...thing...and I still hadn't told Jesse that he just wasn't right for me. So..I..."

"Yes?"

"So I just fucking didn't tell him. I just figured he'd pick up the hint...I was stupid I know, but that's what I get right?"

"For what?"

"For playing him, and deceiving you."

Harry was silent for a moment. Did he agree?

In that moment, if either of us had been paying attention, we'd have noticed my door still open, and a small almost inaudible pop.

"You may have played him, and you may have deceived me, but if there's one thing I've learned these past few years it's that everybody makes these mistakes. Everyone."

He and I sat slowly onto the couch.

"Even you?" I asked as I burried my face into his neck.

"Especially me."

I give a snort. "You're just saying that."

"Nope, I know plenty of people who do it and have done it plenty, including me."

"Like who?"

"Dumbledore."

I sat up quickly. "Harry!"

"What?" He laughed a little "I'm just being honest. He's tried loads of things human beings don't usually try on other human beings. He manipulated me as a kid. That was a mistake, but it made him human. Something even he took for granted sometimes I think. and I? Well I took it out on him when I realized the full extent of his manipulation. Impulse reaction? Yes. But it marked me as human too."

"And me not telling either of you about each other?"

"I don't like it..." Harry admitted, but leaned in close to me, and laid me down, back flat on the couch, and him on top of me. "but it makes you..._human_" he finished, the last word brushing his lips against my own, in a delicate kiss.

He was slowly tracing his fingers up the length of my torso, and we just stayed like that for a good long time. Just taking in the comfort of each other's companionship, each other's warmth and soaking each other up.

After what was not long enough, to my senses, he stopped and got up off of the couch. "I guess I'll go then, see you Draco."

He had his hand on the door knob, when he felt my hand on his shoulder.

"Harry..." I said softly, almost a whisper, but not quite.

"hmm?"

"Stay."

"Are you sure?"

"Not entirely." I admited honestly, "But don't blame k? I'm only human."

Harry laughed and closed the door and locked it, and then muttered a few protection spells, to make the both of us feel more safe.

"As you wish."

The air was charged with electricity and we just locked eyes for a few moments, and like clockwork and magnets our heads moved together at a steady pace.

"Do you wish?" I asked as I pushed him up against the wall and bit his ear.

"You try and make me leave." He replied, hungrily, as he used his upper body strength to switch our positions.

"You ready?" He asked.

I smirked, "Are you?"

**Harry**

It was intense, it was fantastic, it was amazing, it was...

sex.

I look over at Draco as he sleeps peacefully on his stomach. His hair is kind of long so it covers some of his eyes and I brush it off. I lean down and gently kiss his eyelids and then I just lay my body parallel to his and watch him, with my head propped up on my elbow.

He's so beautiful. I can't say that enough. I can't look at him enough.

I just can't get enough.

This morning, when I'd said what I did, and realized what I did say...I felt terrible, and then this afternoon when I went from unapologetic, to pissed, to worried, I felt that maybe there was something more than afternoon coffee and late night dinners...complete with his temper, and somehow, somewhere along the way..._I had fallen in love._

I not only said 'I love you' to him for the first time ever today, but I also had made love to him.

It was the first time I think either of us had actually made love. So we were virgins in that aspect. If he were awake and I was sharing my thoughts with him, I'm sure he would shoot me.

It's amazing you know? To realize that...(knock wood) my lonely days are over. It's also amazing and amazingly scary to think about...our future.

He's still worried about what will happen if I become his boss, and I don't want to push him, but I don't want this to go on. I sigh and brush his hair again, combing it with my fingers.

Oh no...he's smiled in his sleep...I think I just melted.

I sigh and lay my head down next to his, and all I can do is watch him as I drift into nothingness.

**A/N: Well...I know it's not very long, but I hope it was worth the wait. Also, I'm very excited for the developments I have coming up in the later chapters, but alas, you won't know until later, when it's finished and I've started posting the rest of the chapters. Now when I do load them you have one of two choices...**

**Me load them all at once,**

**or load the chapters once a week and let you savor them. **

**Just thought I'd give you an option. You know writing this story, and especially ending it will be painful...it will be like I've given birth. And like a child (It's early in the morning right now so I'm being crazy...feel free to ignore the rest of this message) it will grow and develop over time into something better, until I have revised it enough to where I'm proud of it. **

**there. Well gotta go.**

**Read, Review and ENJOY!**

**-Dark-**


	15. Silent Legacy

**A/N: **Yes. It's finally here. The beginning of the end. I'll be posting these as soon as possible. Probably one every two weeks just for the extra suspense. I know I'm evil right? Anywayz, I just want to say thank you so much for all the feedback, and I can't wait to see the responses to these chapters. First a disclaimer and then reviews, and then finally the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** **_I do NOT own Harry Potter or affiliated characters, I own nothing but the PLOT! _**

**Reviews:**

**AngelikRebel: **Thank you for the review, glad that you enjoyed the chappie!

**DBZfanalways: **Thanks for reviewing, I appreciate it. Hope you enjoy!

**randomness:** love the name! Anyways, what was the popping sound? You'll just have to find out! Enjoy the next chapter.

**elisebanana:** lol, yeah the ending made me giggle/smile too. I'm happy that you enjoyed reading it, and I hope you like this chapter just as much.

**Engimus:** Hope you enjoy this chapter too! It is going to be posted once a week as you found out! Read review and enjoy!

**otaku3kagome:** WoWzer..hope I spelled you name right. Anywayz, thanks for the review I appreciated it. Enjoy this chapter as well!

**Olupotter18:** big evil laugh you'll just have to find out what the small almost inaudible pop was! Mwuahahahahaha!

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**Chapter 15**

**"Silent Legacy"**

**Draco:**

Ouch...

I wince as I push myself off of my stomach and roll onto my side. I rest my head back onto the pillow and close my eyes again, hearing Harry softly inhaling as he slept. It was the...uncomfortable feeling...in my bum that had awakened me really, but it was fine because I'd felt that I'd slept in enough today.

Last night was worth it if you asked me. Waiting to satisfy the hunger; to satiate the need. It was worth waiting to be with the one I love because it made me feel like things are real between us...that we know eachother and that we're taking the time to do so.

I sigh and then I feel the bed moving at the same time as Harry's arm pulls me closer to him.

"Morning love." He mumbles.

"Afternoon darling." I reply.

"I can't help it if your impeccable love making skills keeps me up to all hours in the night. Besides...I wanted to be with you today."

"Yeah...that or you were creepily watching me sleep after we were done."

He stiffened and I laughed.

"Relax babe, I was kidding."

He did relax and I moved back into his arms, my naked bottom coming into contact with his groin area.

''mmmm'' He purrs into my ear.

"Haarry," I giggle despite myself. "It's still sore from last night's romp, and you want it again?"

"Forgive me, I'm just a horny guy in love."

I turned slowly in his arms till we were face to face.

"Mean it?"

"Always."

I stare into his eyes for a little while before moving in for a kiss. It's not hot or horny as I thought it might be, but instead it was one of those morning kisses that start slow and build up in passion but expresses only love and adoration to the highest. In short, it was perfection. During the kiss he shifted a little and I winced into the kiss.

He sat up immediately, eyes wide with concern. "Did I hurt you baby?"

"Only in the way that I like to be hurt."

He looked a little shocked and still worried after that remark.

"No honestly I'm just a little sore from last night."

He chuckled at me for a second and then lay back down to begin drawing lazy circles on my back with his fingertips.

"How did you get to be so caring?" I ask softly into the air.

The lazy circle he was in the middle of faltered briefly but continued. As did the silence.

Just as I thought I might drift off to sleep again he spoke.

"My childhood."

"Harry?"

"That's how I got to be so caring, even though I don't think so that much."

"But you are Harry, you're wonderful. Now tell me...what about your childhood?"

Harry took a deep breath before continuing.

"Well you see..."

"Yes?"

"My childhood wasn't what one would call rosy. In fact...it kind of sucked."

"Go on." I said softly as I caressed his arm.

"I was like hired help around there...except that would have been a step up from what I was. I did all the house work and all the cleaning and gardening. I didn't go to school and I had no friends. I wasn't allowed outside except to garden or to go to places on my cousin Dudely's birthdays. I lived in a cupboard under the stairs for fucks sakes..."

Harry nervously ran a hand through his hair and glanced at me before looking away again. He finally flopped down on the bed and closed his eyes.

"Anyway when Hagrid came and saved me from that life it was like...a dream. I had a whole other world to escape to and it was all mine. I was no longer Harry Potter the servant to the Dursley's; his mother's kin. I was Harry Potter, wizard."

"Boy who lived." I supplied.

He winced. "I guess every heaven comes with a price."

"hm?"

"What Draco? You actually think I liked being the boy who had no parents? If being famous came at the cost of your parents what would you choose?"

I sat back at that question. We both kind of sat there in silence for a while. Not really knowing what to say.

"Dray?"

"What?"

"If you did have the choice...I mean...did you really hate them that much?"

"Har?"

"What?"

"I'm not really sure."

**Harry:**

We had made love again. As softly and gently as it had been that first time, we'd moved as one and we became one in those moments. I was happiest when I was with Draco and I felt that if he ever left me, my life wouldn't be the same.

The day passed slowly and without much interruption, just a leisurely day together in bed. Talking about nothing and everything. Confessing our fears and our hopes. It was kind of cheesy, but we like it like that.

To complete the whole perfect experience he fell asleep in my arms.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

I woke up in the morning and even for the few miliseconds where I know nothing of the world as it is before I regain full consciousness, I knew that I was waking up with someone who makes me happy. One of my hands was near his hands and my fingers were tangled in his hair.

"Draco...sweetie wake up." I whisper.

"mmm." He groans.

I chuckle at his cute idiosyncrosies.

"Come on love, open those beautiful eyes for me."

Sleepily he opens his eyes and blinks a few times.

"Har...why?"

"I wanna know what you want to do today."

His eyes light up at this, and then his face blossoms into a mischievious grin.

"You'll only know when we get there."

-_35 minutes later-_

"Didn't know you could actually get ready that fast. What with it being morning and all." I joke as Draco delivers a small punch to my shoulder and sticks out his tongue. "And you look nice too. Your kahki pants and baby blue sweater with the jean jacket really compliment you...now what's going on?"

"Well I have a suprise for you, and suprises excite me..not in that way you perv." he replies, playfully chastising me.

"Ok but couldn't we have just apparated there? It would have been sooo much faster."

"You are so lazy."

"You love me for it."

"Uh huh."

"Seriously Draco, why the secrecy?"

"It's a SUPRISE! Which means you have to wait for the pleasure to come...it takes time. Half the fun is building up to it!"

"Kind of like an orgasm?"

"Ha ha, very funny Harry."

The cab stops and I find myself being pulled out of the left side by a very excited Draco. He wasn't lying when he said he gets excited I guess. I step out and look up, as I grab Draco's hand for assisstance. I see...a carnival.

"Dray?" I question. "What's this?"

"This my dear loving boyfriend is a carnival. I brought you here so we could have fun! When I was younger my father would always go away on a yearly business trip. He never said why we were leaving for New York or why he was bringing me and mother, but he did. During the day whenever my father was out at meetings, my mother and I would be stuck at the hotel. That is until the carnival came into to town. Each year she'd take me to the Carnival for the day and we'd ride all the rides and buy cotton candy and ice cream and my favorite of all...funnel cakes. Afterwards I try a new roller coaster and then throw up half of my food. It didn't matter much though...because to me...that was heaven...it was the only times in my childhood that I felt I could let go and forget about being a high class member of society or being the son of a death eater, or even being a Malfoy. So I figured since you and I were talking yesterday...well...I just thought it'd be nice."

I was tearing up and I just grabbed Draco and kissed him as hard as I could. I knew he must have found it disgusting but I didn't care. I loved him so much in that moment that I felt like my heart would burst. I kept kissing him and then I just held him.

"Thank you Dray...this is...the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Harry...I love you."

He didn't have to say anymore. I knew exactly how he was feeling. I knew exactly what he meant.

We spent most of the time riding on the ferris wheel or the merry go rounds, the swings that rotated and the tilt-a-whirl too. It was really fun. But then we decided to take a break. He got cotton candy while I got a snow cone and we both decided to share a funnel cake. It was delicious.

"Here Harry, try some."

"Ok." I replied taking some Cotton Candy off his stick. "Eww...it's all sticky!"

"Just taste it!" Draco laughed.

It was soo good.

"It's like...eating a cloud or something."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Gimme a kiss." He giggled and he twined our cotton candy fingers together and I stuck a piece of snow cone between us before we kissed.

"Eww. I hate Cherry Harry."

We both laughed at that.

"God, could we be anymore corny?"

After that we ate our funnel cake.

"Alright Har, now time to try the Trajector Projector."

"Isn't that a roller coaster?"

"Yup and you're going to love it."

We got on and it started to go. It was starting out really slow and I was getting scared as we began to go up the steep slope to the top.

"Harry...Harry it's ok, quit hyperventilating..."

"But...it's...so...tall!"

"Ok...here we go!" Draco said as we got to the tip top, and then we started the even steeper plunge downward.

"Oh god!" I yelled as my head was jerked this way and that with each turn and twist, upside down and all around.

_-10 minutes later-_

"Har, are you almost done in there sweetie?"

"Yeah...just a minute.." I replied between breaths. I flushed the toilet one more time, and then unlatched the door and walked to sinks. Draco stood and watched as I washed my face and hands.

We walked outside and I leaned against the building for a minute.

Draco stepped in front of me and leaned against me as he leaned his head foreward so that our foreheads touched.

"Have fun today?"

I nodded tiredly and we stared into each other's eyes.

"Thank you...for everything. I had a blast." I replied softly, smiling.

"Anytime."

**A/N: **This seemed like an ok time to stop so I did. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I have by now finished most of the story, so expect the next chapter in the next two weeks.

Read reveiw, and as always, enjoy!

-Dark-


	16. Change

**A/N: **Hey all, this is Dark, with another installment of ILW. As you all may or may not have noticed from the note that I had put up, I just started a new job and it's been keeping me busy as hell, but I finally got around to putting the reviews on here, and then posting this. So here you are! Thanks for being patient.

_**Reviews:**_

**Sezmarelda: **Sorry this took so long, but you know, I just finally got a life. Brand spanking new from wal-mart. lol. Anyway, This is not the end. It should be around 20 chapters or so. But thank you for the review and enjoy!

**randomness: **YAY for randomness! In both the story and you! I know it didn't really tell you much about anything but their relationship, but that is the focus of that fic yes? Alright, well thank you sooo much for the review, and I hope you like this next chapter.

**AngelLuva: **Yeah, I do think that Harry and Draco are soo cute together, and I'm glad you like the way I write them together. You'll have to see what happens to the relationship...I think I like the ending parts the best, but I'll leave that up to my fans to decide. I appreciate the review! Enjoy the chappie!

_**That seems to be it. Thanks to the three of you that reviewed, it's good to know there are people that enjoy my writing. Without further adieu, the chapter!**_

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDMH HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**Chapter 16**

**Change**

**Draco**

"Ugh...I feel like I could throw up, you know?"

"Draco...I don't want to hear about it. You were the one who ate all that cotton candy. But you're right, I might need a trip to the loo as well."

"No, cancel that, I don't feel like I _could_ throw up, I'm going to!" I said as I rushed to the restroom. I shut and locked the door to the bathroom, and immediately bent over the porcelain throne. It was so cold to touch as I gripped the sides and emptied the contents of my stomach into the bowl. A shiver crawled through my body as the last of last nights food came up.

I grimaced and stood up, looking away as I pushed the handle down. I went to the mirror and smoothed down my hair, which fell perfectly into place as if I just came out of a salon. I washed my face and rinsed my mouth and went back to the bedroom.

"Ok," Harry said "When I said I was going to throw up, I knew I probably wouldn't, but are you ok?"

"Well yeah I guess. I just feel a little nauseous. That must have been some bad Carnival food." I replied, sticking out my tongue.

"What, never felt sick after your trips with your mother?" Harry asked, carding his hands through my hair.

"Not really, at least never this bad..."

"What now?" Harry asked as I stopped.

"I have to use the restroom again."

I walked quickly to the restroom and actually used the loo the way it was supposed to be used. I really never have bladder problems, but I haven't been able to hold it lately. I sigh and finish up, washing my hands afterwards, again returning to bed.

"You know Harry," I start to sit down "We probably have the rest of the week off to do whatever we want."

"Yeah, but Draco, I don't want you using all your vacation time on me...you might want to save it for some other time. What do you think?"

"Honestly? I couldn't think of a better way to spend my vacation time if I tried. But you go ahead and go to work if you need to."

"Well..."

"What?" I asked, sitting up straight, out of reach of his fingers.

"Don't get mad but...I kind of want to start closing the deal on Star Shine. Draco, I'll give you all the time in the world to think about where you want to end up in this situation, but from a business perspective this deal has taken way too long. My manager Gwen is not happy that she has had to call back to HQ four times to postpone our return."

I sat up facing more away from him now. My posture was tense, wether this was from childhood propriety or tense feeling, I do not know.

"So...after all this is said and done, you're just...going to take off?" I asked, starting to tear up, and I felt foolish.

"No, no! Draco, of course not! I was going to close this deal, go to London and...well move some of my stuff back here...Draco I was going to see if you wanted to move in with me."

I gasped and to Harry it must have sounded like I might have started crying because he came to my side immediately.

"It's ok Draco, don't cry. I didn't mean to upset-"

He was cut off by my lips smashing into his fiercely. I hardly let us up for air as I continued to snog him senseless. I didn't know if I should be happy that he had thought about me or terrified of what this might mean. But right now I wasn't sure I cared.

"Whoa buddy. Slow down there."

Harry laughed into the kiss, and I could feel his smile which made me smile.

"You mean it Harry? You want to live together?"

"I've never been less sure of anything, but all I know is that I love you. I'm not about to let that go."

"We'll have to look for another appartment...a space that we can call ours and that we can make new memories in."

"As you wish sweetheart."

"Come on," I was kissing him again "Let's...get...ready...for...work."

"If you keep doing that, we're going to be late."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" I asked, and then leant down very near his ear and licked and bit him. "_boss."_

Harry groaned from beneath me and attempted to flip me over, but before he could I slid out from under him and ran into the bathroom.

"DRACO!" He yelled groaning.

"Work, love. Work."

I giggled as I heard him flop backwards on the bed with another moan, and started showering.

**Harry**

Draco and I walked into the offices of Star Shine magazine, and looked longingly at each other before we headed our separate ways. I Harry James Potter, was thoroughly smitten, whipped, and in love with one Draco Lucius Malfoy. I was putty in his hands...and everytime I was with him, deep inside I felt like a little giggling hogwarts school girl.

But Draco gave me more than that. He gave us a deep and refreshing, mutually mature relationship, despite the giggling girl in me factor. I would be more than happy to share a flat with Draco here in New York, waking up every morning with flowers and kisses in bed. Ending each workday and weekend with a content satisfaction of being with him. Just being near him was practically invigorating to my senses.

"Ms. Norbury, how are you this fine morning?" I asked, ending my inner musings as I stepped into her office.

"Fine Mr. Potter, how about yourself?"

"I'm doing wonderful...positively wonderful." I beamed.

"What brings you to the office on this find day?"

"Well Ms. Norbury, as you know, proceedings for the selling and buying of Star Shine magazine has been going particularly...well slow. If I may be so blunt. So I've come here, adhereing to my manager's request and own personal feeling, to end this business transaction and finish the buying of Star Shine by International Magazine."

Ms. Norbury paled a little. Clearly she wasn't expecting this.

"I see...I..um"

"Ms. Norbury, may I be blunt with you?"

"I see that you take no prisoners in that, but sure why not."

"Ms. Norbury with all due respect, you knew this was coming. I wouldn't come to New York myself just to see the sights...no I came here for a purpose. A purpose we both knew sooner or later that would go through. In essence, what I'm trying to say is that, you look more shocked than you should be. I'm buying out Star Shine whether you like it or not."

"Mr. Potter may I be blunt with you now?"

"If you so wish."

"I do...Mr. Potter, I would not be so shocked if this sell would have gone through quickly, effeciently, as I would have expected. I thought your purpose here was business not pleasure. But when you started exhibiting lackadaisical behavior towards this business deal, I had assumed that things had changed. That you might no longer be interested. Mr. Potter in essence, what I'm trying to say is that, I'm shocked because you have carried yourself like a tourist not a businessman and it shocks me because you are only now choosing to act like a professional."

"Excuse me, madam?"

"You heard me." she replied quietly.

"What are you saying."

"You know full well what I am saying."

"You...what, did you think Dra--Mr. Malfoy was going to 'take my mind off things' and make me 'forget' about buying your ass out? Well guess what? You are in desperate need of a reality check, because in a week's time, I will have my name and yours on a contract and you will be the first 'business' change that I make around here. So get your stuff together Ms. Norbury, we're going a little trip."

I pause and walk to the door.

"Be ready by noon...and that is not a suggestions." with that, I walked out of her office and into Draco's.

I knocked softly, but didn't hear a response. I opened the door a little and smiled. There was my beautiful boyfriend...a hell...lover (I didn't care if it was kosher)...sitting there typing away and looking over his notes.

"Hey you." I said softly, leaning against the door frame.

"Hey!" He smiled at me, and my heart fluttered a little.

"Listen," I began to enter the room, "I'm going out of town for about four days. I'm closing out the deal and your boss is going with me."

"Where are you going?" He asked, and walked towards me, encircling my waist with his hands, leaning his forehead against mine.

"London. Of course. That's where IM Headquarters are."

"But...why will you be gone for so long?"

"Well unless there's something Ms. Norbury hasn't been telling us, we can't necessarily apparate." I chagrined playfully.

"I know...I just wanted some more time with you...when do you leave?"

"Today. Noon."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll hurry back right?"

"Yes, love."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

**Draco**

I had been working on my article a little while after Harry had left, but I didn't get much done. I was too focused on the upcoming week. I would be alone, without Harry, for the first time since he had arrived. I was so unused to that and it scared me a little deep down inside.

He had told me to meet him at a small private air strip he gave me an address to. I wanted to apparate so I could spend a little time with him before he left, but Ms. Norbury would be there, and so he told me I had to walk or take a taxi...and since the probability of getting a taxi at this time of day in New York was less likely than getting struck by lightning, then I decided to walk there.

It was kind of good, because it gave me a chance to think about things. Like Harry and I.

I smiled like a fool.

He wanted to move in with me, when he got back! That was like four day away and then we would go appartment shopping! Even though the idea of commitment scared me, even now, in the face of great love I just swallowed that...because more than anything I wanted to be with Harry. I knew that somehow we would be meant to be together.

I looked around and noticed I was only about a mile away from the take off strip and so I was about to hurry to get there, when all the sudden a voice I recognized slightly stopped me.

"Danger and Horror wait for one who's love is so brazen. A Love has been expressed in the physical, and the Father will be angry. He will strike thee thrice the times ye thought he would and bring pain upon ye. Abandoned hope will pulse through ye, and One's love cuts it close. Possible failure is probable. The Father likes not defeat. DANGER, you're in grave DANGER!" he kept yelling as he came toward me with a maniacle look about him, waving his cane.

I turned and saw that crazy guy that yelled at Harry and I on the street. He was spouting his drabble still, over and over. All I could do was stare in magnificent terror as he kept slowly approaching me and waving his cane, as if...frantically trying to get a message across to me.

"DRACO!" Harry bellowed and ran to me. His voice hadn't seemed far away, so he was close.

"You! You stay away from him. I'll have your head if you so much as touch him!"

The man looked up in suprise at us, and started backing away slowly, as if seeing us for the first time. His eyes...they were terribly white...like looking into a souless creature, one without pupils.

I threw up on the ground right next to me as the man turned and ran.

"Draco...are you alright?"

"I'm fine..." I reply standing up.

"Just scared me is all."

"That man is a right crazy bastard."

"He's just out of his wits, Harry. Don't be mean."

"I know, but I won't have him threatening you!"

"Come on, let's just go."

"Alright. Here's my jet." Harry said, and I looked up.

Awe crossed my features as I took it in. It was bigger than the president's Air Force One.

"That's amazing Harry!"

"Well, I guess there are certain perks to being a full time business man, not to mention a successful one."

"Yeah..." I was still in awe over the plan.

"Now listen Draco, I don't want you walking by that guy again, so just as soon as I leave here, I want you to go inside that hangar and apparate home, then ward it against anything and everything else, got it?"

"Protective much?"

"Only over things of great value." He replied, and leaned down to kiss me.

Just as we parted, a limo pulled up and Ms. Norbury got out. Harry and I reluctantly pulled away.

"Bye Draco." He whispered before turning to Ms. Norbury.

They started walking towards the plane with their luggage and then boarded. As the defeaning roar of the plane filled my ears, I squinted, and whispered into the air.

"Goodbye my love, stay safe, and return home to me soon."

**A/N: **Well? What did you think? Let me know, please read, review, and enjoy!


	17. Disillusioned

**A/N: **Hello everyone, sorry for the long waiting periods. Work has been CRAZY! Let me tell you. And School for me is almost out and I've got finals to take and AH! But, I finally found time to get online, and post another chapter for you guys. Be happy yo!

**RANDOM DISCLAIMER: **_**I own **__**nothing**__** except for the **__**plot**___

**REVIEWS:**

**spviilicious: **yes, yes, sadly I have kept you guys waiting for far too long. I'm sorry about that, and I recently went back to wal-mart to return my life and get a refund, but they have a no-return policy on lifes. So sorry bout that. But here ya go! A Chapter to keep you satiated!

**thekatherine:** You know, I do teacher's aide work for a librarian and there's a book called: "An Abundance of Katherines" I haven't read it, but your name just reminded me of it. Anyhow, yes, you shall finally get to know about the inconspicuous ''pop''. Er...you as readers, were supposed to forget about said ''pop'' until now...but alas you have thrown off my evil plan. Either way, thanks for the review, and enjoy the chapter.

**Enigmus: **Hey thank you, yet again, for another wonderful review. It's good to know that some of my original readers are still sticking with this story. Also, I have my doubts about the whole 'amazing writer' deal, but I try my best. So thanks again and R&R!

**AngelikRebel: **I recently visited your home page (I like to check out people's stories who read mine) and your favorites list? Has kept me quite busy. I was tempted to go read something, instead of write, but I knew that if I did, you'd have my head. So here's to your good taste! Enjoy the chapter!

**olupotter18:** YAY OLU! lol. sorry, just had to. I love your name! I wanted to thank you for sticking with the story for so long, and reviewing the chapters, it's meant a lot to me. Enjoy, R&R!

**otaku3kagome: **I absolutely loved reading your review, so thanks, and enjoy this chapter!

**DBZfanalways: **Yes, and if I wasn't writing him, said crazy guy would creep me out as well. But you'll be suprised at what he's really talking about later on. Thanks for reviewing, I appreciate it! Enjoy the chapter and R&R!

_**As always thanks for reviewing, and I do so hope that you will enjoy this chapter! Much love, and later days, **_

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**Chapter 17**

**''Disillusion''**

**Harry**

Plush carpeting absorbed the slight sound that Ms. Norbury's heels would've made had we been on a hard floor, as we made our way to the conference room of my double decker plane. Myself being, if nothing else, a gentlemen I opened the door for her and then closed it behind me. As we walked to the center of the table and chose the chairs directly opposite from eachother, we both knew this was it. There was no going back, and after this, Star Shine would be mine. This whole nightmare with Norbury would be over and I could get back to spending the rest of my life with Draco.

"Well then," I started as soon as we were seated, "Shall we get started?"

There was a curt nod from her side of the table.

"Fine, then let it be stated, that from henceforth the proceedings of the buying of Star Shine Magazine by International Magazine is hearby in session."

"Potter, quit wasting our time and get this over with." She replied, much in the sense of the Draco I knew in my school days.

"Listen, we may be beginning the proceedings, but there are still the legal documents to sign, the staff papers to handle, and so many other things. If this could've been settled in just any old place, then believe me, nothing would give me more pleasure than to sack you in your own office but the fact of the matter is we've got to do this through proper channels. Are we clear?"

Norbury mumbles something that I can't quite make out, but sounds like _'if you can agree you're an ass than we're clear'_.

"Ms. Norbury, I'm not quite sure what I heard, but if I heard correctly then let me just say this: You should learn to keep your business life and personal life separate."

"Well now, isn't that the pot calling the kettle tope?"

"Excuse me?" I utter.

"You have some nerve Mr. Potter. Business executive or not, do you have no heart? Furthermore do your eyes fail you yet? You've been so blindly running around with my advice columnist that you haven't seen the things going on around you. First of all, I have no personal life, I have my professional life. I eat, breathe, and sleep Star Shine. I've proudly poured my blood, sweat, and tears into the company and worked my ass off to get it where it is today! Not only that, but I have been trying, for the past few weeks to get you to notice the positive things that I think we can achieve by working together. Think of it...a partnership."

"And what would I have to gain from a partnership with you?" I drawled, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"My...expertise. My company is like my baby. It needs the tender loving care of it's own mother."

"How so?"

"Well...it's a delicate process. I live in New York, I know the people, and the local happenings. I have connections that had kept the business afloat since it's conception. I know things that it would take any stiff in a suit you send to run the office years to learn. Get rid of me, and you get rid of a valuable resource. We could be millionares together. Oh sure you already are, but you'd be earning more money if we partnered up, than if you just bought me out."

"Again, care to explain?"

"If we make it appear as if we're still rival magazine companies, than we can get more consumers interested in either of our magazines, and take in twice the revenue. Stocks would go up, and buisness would BOOM."

I sat in silence for a little while and contemplated this.

"Ms. Norbury, what is it you're trying to accomplish? First you're rude to me, and now you're trying to be my best buddy and partner up with me?"

Looking over at me sadly for a moment and sighing she decides to answer. "I know you're doing this to secure a future for yourself and your future family, whoever that may be with...but I...I have nothing to gain, and everything to loose if you take this away from me. I alienated my family, I have no friends, and would have no means to support myself if this buisness deal went through. But it's more than that, it's the fact that the one thing I can be proud of in my life, is the one thing you'd be taking away. I was on the rise for a while there, I was becoming a star or something. People read what I had published, and they liked it. They actually liked it. Surely as a fellow publisher, you of all people can identify with how I feel?"

"Ms. Norbury..." I sigh, "If you're trying to get me to reconsider buying the company, I'm afraid--"

"I know that it's too late for you to stop this deal now...but if I can't have my cake and eat it too, then I at least want to be apart of the cake's life..."

We looked at eachother across the room and after a moment we both laughed loudly at the same time.

It was a welcomed distraction from the tension in the room.

"I will consider doing things your way Ms. Norbury. That doesn't mean you get to keep Star Shine, even if she came out of your own vag, but I will let you be in someway involved with the continuance of the company."

"Thank you Mr. Potter," She said getting up to shake my hand or hug me, I'm not sure which, "That's all I ask."

**Draco**

Heeding my dear lover's wishes, I turned away from the runway and headed to the hangar. I would've settled for a back alley or even an empty field, but it seemed Harry was adament about the hangar, and I had a weird feeling anyway. With a small pop, I apparated home, and started to lock the doors and windows. I was just about to ward the small appartment when all of the sudden I was hit by a wave of nausea. I felt terrible, and I almost puked on the floor. I ran to the bathroom and quickly unloaded the contents of my stomach into the porcelain bowl.

What was wrong with me? I didn't understand it. Surely I couldn't still be sick from that carnival food. I got up from my kneeling position and then walked the small distance to the sink. For a moment I just stood and stared at my reflection. How my life had changed in the past month or two. Never had I thought I would be in a serious relationship and that it would get to the point of _moving in_ together. I mean...that was supposed to be a pretty huge deal right? I shook my head slightly, vowing to take some meds and potion when finished warding my appartment, and bent over the sink to wash my face.

I turned on the faucet and water began pouring out in a never ending stream and I splashed some of the cool liquid onto my face. When I was a child, holding cold things to my head when I was sick, always made me feel better. If I hadn't been busy, and had the faucet not been on, maybe I would've heard a small popping noise in the background. I rubbed all over my face, and then without looking up, grabbed a hand towel from the rack just above the loo. I stood up, patting my face dry and then started to put the towel back -- and screamed.

Midway through my scream I was cut off, and a black leather gloved hand covered my mouth. Another gloved hand held me flush against a muscular chest of another man. My hair, slightly longer than I usually wear it, was covering one eye and my arms pulled against the hand covering my mouth.

_''Miss me?"_ someone hissed into my ear.

The voice sounded familiar, but through the menacing death eater mask, I couldn't quite place the person it belonged to. My eyes began to water and fear bubbled up inside of me as this unknown invader slammed his hips into my arse and rubbed harshly against me. My muffled moans of 'No' and 'Stop' were nothing, being absorbed inside his hand.

"You don't know who I am do you?"

I shook my head, and tried to turn my head sideways as he tried to lick my ear.

"Then let me help you remember!"

With a flourish his mask was gone, and for the first time I saw clearly...the face of Jess.

Fresh screams eminated from my mouth and my struggles began anew. I kicked and bit and punched anything that was within range and for a fraction of a second his grip loosened. I kicked his shin hard, then dragged my foot down and stomped on his foot, and then I knelt to the ground and elbowed him where it counted. As he fell to the ground in pain I crawled a few short feet and then started to run.

I made it to the door and was about to push open the lock when pain shot through my scalp and I was yanked back by my hair.

"You're not going anywhere, my pretty." Jess chuckled at his own joke.

"Fuck you!" I yelled, not sure where this defiance was coming from in the face of absolute danger.

"I'll save that for later kitten. Right now someone is expecting us. It would be in both of our interests not to dissapoint him."

My mind raced, thoughts whipping through my head so fast I thought I could throw up again. _Voldemort is dead. Harry killed him, I know it. He killed him and made sure he stayed dead, this is not possible._

Jess still held me by the hair and was attempting to drag me away from the door, so that I wouldn't have anything to bang on or make noise with. No passerby could hear me. My last hope died with my voice as Jess pulled out a beautiful black wand and uttered the 'silencio' spell. I couldn't speak, I couldn't yell, and was finding it hard to breath. My eyes wide I searched for anything that could be used as a possible weapon.

Inside my jeans I remembered were the keys to my appartment...and Jess thought I was too scared and too hurt to do anything with my hands. I dropped to my knees, and pretended to be hurt and crossed my arms over my stomach, almost like a natural instinct, Jess still gripped my hair painfully tight but he did nothing to stop any of my movements, figuring he had control with his hand in my hair.

"You're proving to be difficult pet. What will I ever do with you?" He chuckled again, sending shivers down my spine. "I have a few ideas."

During his talking my hands slid slowly, painstakingly slow down the sides of my stomach and into the pockets of my jeans, all going unnoticed by Jess, so far. I fished the keys out of my pocket, my fingers curling around the ring that held them together and slowly bring them out. I got a grip on one of the keys and made a tight fist with it.

I was trembling with fear and adrenaline as I waited for the perfect opportunity.

"What's the matter, pet? Why are you shaking?" He bent low, next to my ear, "Afraid of me?"

I lifted my head, my bangs covering my eyes, and smiled a littled manically as I mouthed "Fuck. You." Even though he couldn't see.

Quickly I braced myself and brought my head back so that it knocked his face away from mine and made it hurt, and then I plunged the key into the hand that was holding my hair so tight. Instantly I was freed, and I raced to the bedroom, where on the desk, my wand lay waiting for me to hex the bastard into next week. _Faster Faster!_ I urged my legs. I heard feet scramble and a clumsy body run after me a few seconds later and knew I had to be that much quicker.

He was gaining on me, I could feel it. So I did something I think he wasn't expecting. I stopped and quickly turned around and punched him in the face just as he was about to grab me and then ran for it again as he was still recovering. Finally! I reached my destination and pulled the wand off the desk, turned it towards my self and mouthed 'finite incantantem' and I could speak again, I whirled around a second later and pointed my wand at Jess. He had his leveled at me, and was taking in a breath to no doubt say some spell.

"Expeliarmus!" I yelled before he could even begin.

His wand flew from his hand and I smirked as I began to walk slowly forward. Payback's a bitch and he just bought himself a one way ticket. My mouth opening, beginning to form the words, I whispered like they were the sweetest tasting words that ever left my mouth.

"Petrificus Totalis."

I gazed on in shock as the spell bounced off of him like nothing, and then, my wand flew from my hand as a thought formed in my mind. _'Wandless Magic'_. Of course. Jess knew wandless magic. He was a death eater or some form thereof and he would of course be powerful. Expectations of a death eater were no less than that of excellence.

"Tsk, Tsk Pet. I would've expected better from you. You of all people. You've caused me and my master so much trouble, so much trouble. But not anymore. Goodnight pet."

And all I could do was stare in horror as the darkness surrounded me. The last think I did was think about Harry, and hope he made it back in time to help me, and how much I would miss out on if he didn't. And then I faded from conciousness.

**A/N: **Sorry it was short guys, but I just have a lot going on. I'm going to continue posting what I have of this story, but it's taking me so long because I changed the outcome of the story and some plot elements coming up. Then I'm going to have them beta'd and put up. Thank you sooo much for your patience.

Read, Review, and as always, Enjoy.

-Dark-


	18. This Prison

**A/N: **So as I described in my note, that this chapter is replacing: I am sorry this wasn't out sooner, but I do have a job, and sometimes it's rough because I work late, and work alot. Anyhow, I had today off, so I decided to get some things done, and this just happened to be on my mind. Didn't want to leave you without another update for too much longer, so alas, here it is.

**Reviews:**

**txcalbud: **_Ok, so with the illness? Well...I know I'm bad for writing what it is (you'll find out in this chapter.) But I kind of wanted to have an element of suprise in here...so that readers wouldn't judge the story before they read it. So yeah, but thanks for the review, glad you liked it, and continue to like it. As always enjoy!_

**Hitori-Hoshi: **_Yeah, you pretty much guessed Jess's master. I wanted it to be suprise, but it kind of wasn't, lol. Well, I do hope you enjoy this next chapter and as always read and review!_

**AngelikRebel: **_I love getting reviews from you! Ah! So yeah, I know I am bad for reading instead of writing...and guess what's worse? Shifty eyes I found another fandom. hides I know I KNOW! How could I betray the boys like that? But just in case you're wondering, the boys I left them for are pretty hot. That should make it a little better, lol. Also, I do so hope you post what you working on, I'm sure the pieces are fabulous! Enjoy the chapter! _

**Olupotter18: **_Thanks for saying that I rock, lolz. I am glad that you're still with the story, and yeah I don't think I could stomach writing sexual hurt. Especially not with whoever's going to be the torturer. So anyhow, I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and as always, read and review!_

**darkshadowarchfiend: **_ oh yay! I new name I can write while answering reviews! So good to see a new face!...er...screen name. Lol. It was a lengthy one too, I had to go back and check it twice to see if I spelled it right. But thank you so much for the review, and letting me know that you enjoyed it, I hope you enjoy this next one just as much._

**DBZfanalways: **_Yeah, I did feel bad for leaving it like that, but figured, if I wrote what was going to happen next, I'd be there forever because I wasn't quite sure how I wanted everything to go. So thank you for the review, and I do hope you enjoy this chapter as well._

**thekatherine: **_aww! Didn't mean to make you shake, and be in a little ball while you read my chapter! Hope that after this one you can uncurl and unwind and be happy!!!!_

_Thanks for the review, hope you keep doing so._

**otaku3kagome: **_you'll all find out who he is working for in this chapter. sigh wish it wasn't so. But alas, this is where the story took me. Please read and review! _

**BeautifulButDeadly: **_LOVE the name Darling! And I loved the review equally as much. I do hope you continue to enjoy what's being written, and as always, read and review!_

**WARNING: **_Ok, so I didn't mention this part of the story in the summary (where most people mention their warnings) because I didn't want to lose any readers, that might judge the story because of this particular warning. If you think you can handle the warning that's going to be in this chapter, WITHOUT first knowing what it is, then I urge you to do so (it WON'T be rape, non-con, dub-con, or character death, or blood, or mutilation) but if you just absolutely have to know, I've posted a note at the bottom of the chapter concerning the warning. Thank you for your time._

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**Chapter 18**

**"The Walls of this Prison"**

**Harry**

"Ok, Ms. Norbury, just sign here. Once we're done with that, we just have to wait for HQ to approve of the deal, and then we can head back."

"Sounds like a plan, Mr. Potter. Sounds Like a plan." With that she shook my hand.

"Good, now that that is settled...would you like a drink?"

"Mr. Potter, I do believe you are trying to win my heart here."

I laugh politely as I gather a couple of glasses together and start pouring some scotch for both of us. Suddenly, I drop the bottle and look up, a small gasp escaping my lips. Something is wrong...I can feel it. Something isn't right.

"Mr. Potter," a voice asked over the plane's communication system. "We're landing. I would advise that you and Ms. Norbury buckle up."

Numbly I reply "Yeah, uh, ok." I move to sit in a chair, and dazedly buckle my belt.

"You alright there? You don't look too good, if you don't mind my saying so."

"Yeah...everythings...yeah. Will you, uh, excuse me for a moment? I'm afraid I have to use the restroom."

I didn't wait for an answer, I just got up quickly and bolted out through the glass doors and down the hall towards my personal bathrooms. Quickly I grab the phone out of my pocket and dial Draco's number.

_pick up, pick up...please pick up..._

"Hey, this is Draco. I'm not able to get to the phone right now, or I just don't want to talk to you. Either way leave me a message! and I'll get back to you...maybe..."

My heart skipped a beat. Draco always answers his phone. There wasn't a single time he can remember that Draco wouldn't answer his phone.

"Fuck." I slammed my head against the door and sighed, trying to calm myself down. He'd call me back...he was just...in the shower or something. Just busy, and couldn't answer his phone at the moment. I have to believe that. He's got to be ok.

He has to be.

**Draco**

I'm on my stomach...that's all I know as I come to. It's cold...probably a stone floor, from what I can feel of the texture. It smells a little dank, so I'm probably somewhere underground. I don't dare move a muscle, letting my captors get an upperhand on me before I gain full control over my senses...not a good idea. Although what I can do at this point, without a wand to speak of, and no idea what I'm up against, I'm not sure.

Slowly, as if I think my captors are watching my every twitch, I raise my eyelids a little and try to see through the small field of vision that I've allowed myself without trying to be too obvious. I can't see anything, no boots, no weapons, or cloaks. So far so good. I open my eyes a little more, but not enough to let anyone who isn't watching closely enough, know that I'm concious.

I snap my eyes shut as I hear rustling coming from somewhere near me, not sure if anyone saw me.

"What are we going to do with him, once he's gained conciousness Master?"

That's Jess' voice. Disgust filled me, along with hate, and I wanted to get up and kick his ass.

"Oh, I do believe that'll be sooner than you think," and then a harsh, "Get up."

I didn't dare move. He could be speaking to Jess, and with all my might I hoped that he was. I'm not sure I could stomach _him _right now. I had trouble dealing with the fact that Jess was in the same room with me, but the fact that my father was here made it ten billions times worse. Bile rose in my throat, and I could think of nothing but escape.

"I said," The voice much closer now, standing over him. "Get. Up. NOW!"

With that, I was lifted up, by an unseen force and thrown against a nearby wall. I gained a standing postion quickly, and waited in a fighting stance I'd learned from my own father's training, so long ago.

"Tsk, tsk Draco. Here I was thinking I taught you to have some manners. What has always been my number one rule regarding our relationship?"

"Spare the lube, fuck the child?"

"Language Draco. We have company."

I looked, and thanfully, Jess was the only one there. It could've been worse. There could have been more.

"What? He doesn't know? That you tried, and I'm assuming are still trying to get into your own son's pants?"

Suddenly, my body filled with pain, and I crumpled to the floor trying to hold in my screams of agony for as long as possible. The crucio curse. Father's favorite.

Just as quickly as it had come, the pain had ended and the next thing I saw when I looked up was my father on the floor, and Jess by his side sitting him up.

"So," Lucius drawled, "I was right. You disgust me."

"What the hell are you talking about, you piece of shit?"

"Has being away from me, and general discipline had an affect on your language Draco? And I'm talking about that piece of filth you've been galivanting around with. And _it._"

That's where he'd lost me.

"Harry? What does he have to do with this?"

"He has EVERYTHING to do with this! He's touched you in places...done things to you...and you _let _him. If our lord were here to see you doing these things..." Lucius shuddered. "And now this."

"WHAT!" I yelled, I was truly confused.

"Pretending it isn't there, won't save it Draco. So you can stop playing innocent. How would you explain being able to throw me off my feet without the burst of power it gave you?"

"It...what the hell are you talking about, you sick fuck?"

My father looked as if he was about to crucio me again, when he stopped, as if struck by a new idea.

"You don't know, do you?" His smirk did nothing to calm my nerves, or put me at ease.

"Maybe." I tried, playing it safe. If this thing, whatever it was that was holding him back from killing me or crucio-ing me into next week, well I could use it to my advantage.

"Do not lie to me."

He strode over to me, and I backed myself up against the wall, my peripheral vision searching for anything that I could dive for and use as a weapon if necessary. We were in the basement of the manor. I knew this place like the back of my hand, except there was nothing here for me to use. The basement had three parts, essentially. The foyer, the dungeons, and the room I called the torture chamber. It was an empty room, perfect for sparring, or making potions, or having secret meetings...or killing something slowly for hours. We were in that room. For a moment he looked as if he was about to strike me, and I got ready for it. But then his eyes drifted down my body and stopped at my torso. He stared at it for a moment before jabbing his wand to my stomach, and whispering words I couldn't hear, even at his close distance.

I looked down and a blinding light blue light filled the room, coming not from his wand like I expected, but my own stomach. The light died down and he looked back at me with a smirk on his face.

"Just as I suspected. Filthy whore." He muttered.

"The only one filthy here is you."

"I'm not the one carrying Harry Potter's child."

**Harry**

The discomforted feeling I felt grew, and I knew...I just knew that I needed to get back to Draco. It had been an hour since I called his phone, and he still hadn't called back. There was no longer the illusion that my lover could be safe.

I stepped...more like ran...down the steps off of my jet, after quickly muttering to Ms. Norbury that I had to leave and that my people would take care of her sleeping arrangments. I ran to the other entrance to my jet and pulled down the latch there, entering directly into the cockpit.

"Landon, I need you to take me back to New York, straight away."

"Sir that's not possible. The propellors need to cool down, and we need to refuel. That'll take at least an hour, and that time is even pushing it."

"Do it. Or your fired."

Quickly I ran back down the stairs to see if there wasn't any other airline that could get me there, NOW. I ran into the privately owned airport that we flew into, and didn't stop until I saw someone in a uniform.

"Excuse me," I said catching my breath, "Wh- Where can I find someone in charge?"

"There's a help desk not too far from here. Keep going and make the first turn on your left. You can't miss it."

I barely took the time to utter a 'thanks', before I was rushing off again, in that direction. He was right. Just as I turned a corner there was a large sign that said 'Help Desk' on it.

"Hello, How may we be of assistance today?"

"Yeah, when does your next flight to New York get out?"

"I'm sorry sir but we don't allow last minute walk-ons. You must have tickets purchased at least three weeks in advance. All our flights are usually booked by now."

"And NO ONE has cancelled?"

"No one, sir." She didn't even look down to check the computer screen.

"Could you at least pretend to check?"

She looked down, after a moment, exasperated. "As I said," she replied shaking her head, "Nothing's available."

"Fuck you."

I ran to the nearest men's room and into the first stall I saw. Immediately I began emptying the contents of my stomach. I couldn't breathe...couldn't think...and then.

"Duh, you dumb fuck!"

I closed my eyes and concentrated, picturing very clearly, Draco's appartment. A second later the familiar stomach-lynching ride began and I whirled around in a vortex of dark before I re-appeared after what seemed an eternity on the carpeting of Draco's living room.

"DRACO! DRACO! DRACO?" I yelled, and I began frantically if not a little wildly searching each and every inch of the appartment.

"DRACO. Damn it! DRACO!"

I stepped into the bathroom and stopped. A towel was on the floor. Draco never left things on the floor. He was a complete freak about keeping things clean. I walked back into the bedroom and then I saw it. Draco's wand was on the floor. Draco may not like using it, but he still had a place for everything, and the floor was not the place he would leave his wand.

Frantically I searched for something, anything that could lead me to him. I ran through the appartment, looking for any other sign, any other clue. Just as I was about to give up, I slumped to the floor near the dining room...and saw it.

There was blood on the carpet.

"Jesus." I muttered. "What happened?"

Thinking the blood was Draco's, and that it could help me in my search, I dipped the tip of my wand into it, and then lifted it to the sky.

"Point me."

**Draco**

"How does it feel Draco? Knowing that I'm going to rip that baby from you, and you're going to watch it die? How does it feel to know that you'll die knowing that I killed your child, and then that I will have killed both it's fathers? Does it make you sad? Does it make you want to cry?"

Through swollen eyes, and shallow breathing, I looked up at my father with as much hate and force as I could.

"Actually it just makes me want to kick your ass."

He laughed, a sick demonic laugh that no one save for Lord Voldemort could have topped.

"Oh Draco. I'm not one for your humor, but when you tell your far fetched tales, I just can't help myself."

"He'll find you, you know. And when he does, you'll wish you'd never been born."

"Oh but Draco, how can I wish not to be born, when all my time is spent wishing that YOU were never born?" He ended, spitting on me.

I tried to get up, but just slumped back over, my right leg already having been broken when he'd used a couple of his first leviation spells to throw me against walls. I winced as I lay back down on the cold floor.

"Did you really think you could escape me Draco? That Azkaban could even hold me?"

"I was hoping they would kill you actually."

He smirked, and let out a small laugh.

"Well you know the ministry. A bunch of _fools_." He put emphasis on that last word.

"I would've joined them, before you. Any day."

"And now you're learning the errors of your ways, aren't you? Too bad you won't be around to regret them for too much longer."

"I regret nothing. I will apologize, for nothing."

"Such noble sentiments," My father replied, leaning down closer to my ear. "For someone who's about to be humilated, have his child ripped from their body, and then their life taken from them."

I spat in his face, and used all of my strength to bash my head forward into his. He fell back, grabbing his face, and I was allowed that satisfaction.

"Interesting," He said, wiping the spit from his eye, "You fight it, and yet the pain and suffering could be over now, if you would just give in to me. Think of it Draco, you and I. Malfoys, ruling together, me at the forefront and you by my side. You're as pretty as your mother, and you have such spirit."

"I would rather die at your hands, then willingly let you touch me. You disgust me."

"Ah well. Can't say that I didn't try. Just remember your words when I'm inside of you, and then when I'm killing you...and don't beg for my mercy."

I closed my eyes and prepared for the onslaught of spells that he had lined up next. I could hear the breath he took as he was about to cast a slew of spells, when all the sudden a loud 'Crack' resounded and echoed against the stone walls.

"What the-?"

"Petrificus Totalis."

I opened my eyes, at the sound of Harry's voice. He was here! Thank the gods he was _here_. I saw where Jess lay, his neck at an odd angle, and knew just then that Harry had snapped it. My eyes turned to the body on the floor now at Harry's feet, and my father's wand, that had rolled close to me. Harry kneeled over my father know, and a look of pure hatred graced his features.

"You bastard."

Harry unsheathed a knife from his boots, and then twirled it in his hands for a moment, before his attention was back on Lucius.

I tried to form words, a look of horror on my face. I thought Harry had been done when he put the body bind on my father, and that we were going to return him to Azkaban. I watched as Harry ran the knife along the center of my father's body.

"You're going to pay for trying to hurt him. You're going to wish that Voldemort had killed me all those years ago, because I am going to make you suffer."

With that he plunged the knife into my father's heart and twisted it. Over and over until the flesh there was unrecognizable, and the blood spilling out was unmeasurable.

I tried to get up, but the pain in my leg shot through my spine, and I blacked out for the second time that day.

I hadn't been in captivity very long, hadn't known what to expect, or how long it would take Harry to figure out where I was.

What I was not expecting was for him to find me so quickly.

No, I did not expect a lot that had happened that day.

Jess kidnapping me, my father escaping from Azkaban to kill, rape, and torture me. Learning that I was pregnant with Harry's child.

Or having Harry kill my father.

**NOTE ABOUT WARNING**

Ok, if you were one of the ones who couldn't wait to find out about the warning and what it was, I shall reveal it to you now. It's Mpreg. Now I had struggled with the decision to make this story an mpreg one, because I didn't know the affect it was going to have on people's perception of the story. Mpreg's, as it had been put to me by one of my beta's, are like a duex es machina. If you know what that means, thank a teacher. Anyhow if you don't know what that means then let me explain.

A Deux es Machina, is something that was used back in roman and greek plays. The writers would write their characters into the most impossible situations, ones that there were no foreseeable way out of, so they would write that the gods would come down from the heavens and solve all their problems. This was used as sort of a 'quick fix'. A white out for life, if you will.

So I had my doubts about adding in this element to the story, however I chose not to look at mpreg as a duex es machina. Why did my beta think that? Because we all (or some of us) want Draco and Harry to have kids, and mpreg is the 'lazy' way of just having it happen. However to me mpreg means so much more than that. Children are the number one heterosexual expression and symbols of love. They loved eachother enough to create life together and lead that life into this world. A piece of themselves would forever be implanted and left after they were long going, letting the world know that they had been together, they had loved each other. Having that expression of love in my harry/draco fiction, was to me used as a great equalizer. In real life, the tragic but sadly factual reality is that Men in a relationship can't get married, let alone have children biologically. When given this opportunity to write about a love like I imagine Draco and Harry would have, it would only make sense that in a universe where a tremendous imaginative tool such as 'MAGIC' exists, why not use that tool to give Harry and Draco what every heterosexual couple in the real world gets: a chance to physically express their love, in a way that would leave an impression on the world forever.

I do hope that this has not ruined the fic for anyone, for that was truly not my intention.

**A/N: **If you waited to see what the warning was about, and wanted to know why I did it, please refer to the above note.

Now, what did you all think?

I hope the chapter wasn't too rushed, or too cliched.

If it is, I'll shoot myself, have my beta's ressurect me, and then re-write it.

Let me know, and as always,

Read and Review

-Dark-


	19. Revelations

A/N: So I totally deserve to be kicked in the balls for keeping you guys waiting for so long, but I have my reasons. To name a few, my new baby brother was born just like saturday, and also I have a job, and also a couple of senior projects I'm working on, and college applications, and I'm helping my mom paint our house, and yeah.

So...I pretty much failed at posting this on time. But what can I say...hides behind chair, and slides copy of chapter out to the world here you go!

"Revelations"

**Draco**

The first thing I notice when I open my eyes, is that I can't see. There's blinding light flooding in from all around me and invading my vision. I scrunch up my face and turn on my side, and even that causes me pain. As I am turning on my side, away from the source of the light, I snap my eyes open again as I process everything I have learned in the past 24 hours.

I have a baby. I'm pregnant. Harry's the father, and he killed my dad...

Immediately I try to sit up, a reflex of my body trying to assure my mind that I'm still in control of _something._ Except I'm not in control. I don't feel in control of anything.

"Come on now, you must lay back down. You've been through a lot these past few hours." A mediwitch says, rushing in to help me lay down.

Hours. So it's only been hours since the whole...my dad trying to kill me thing, and then Harry killing him thing.

I still can't wrap my head around that part, and I think that no matter how many times I end up saying it, it'll never be real for me. Like the fact that I'm pregnant isn't real to me either. So this all must be a bad dream.

"I...I'm having a baby." I state numbly.

"Yes," the mediwitch smiles warmly. "You are. Isn't it wonderful? Many wizards would kill to have what you do."

"Funny." I reply, cocking my head to the side. "I want to kill the wizard that made me have what I do."

The nurse looks at me coldly, and I cringe. I do love kids, and I always wanted to have a few of my own, but this was just so...impossible for one thing.

"I didn't mean it like that. I love kids, I just...wasn't ready for this."

My eyes fill up with tears and damn Harry if I don't already hate my hormones. But the flip side to being all emotional is that the mediwitch is no longer giving me that death glare.

"I understand. But Children are a wonderful gift," she said gently, stroking my hair back away from my face. I lean into the touch, and it was almost as if my mother were back, and she was simply tucking me into a fitful night of rest. "One that should not be wasted. You've been given this gift for a reason."

She chuckled lightly; happily. "You're bringing a life into this world," She whispered, "A tiny little life, that you will nuture and care for, and watch grow up."

"Yeah," I whispered back, looking down at where her hands were rubbing my stomach in soft slow circles. "Yeah I am." I pause for a moment before asking, not looking up. "How bad were my injuries?"

She was back to business, getting up off the side of the bed as she straightened her uniform. "Well you obviously sustained no head injury that is severe, because you can move and talk normally. You did however receive a few fractured ribs, and..."

"And?"

"And we didn't know if the baby would make it for a while there."

"But he or she's alright now...right? I mean they're going to be okay?"

"Well yes. We'll have to run more tests to be sure. The thing is Mr. Malfoy, you were jostled quite a bit when you were attacked. That type of force could have separated the placenta from the uterus. It didn't, but we still need to monitor the baby's vitals for a little while. And you need your rest."

"Yes." A new voice came from behind her. "You do."

**Harry**

The room grew deathly quiet as I stepped into it. Even the machines seem to dim in the acknowledgment of the weight this moment held. I hadn't seen Draco since I rescued him from his father...since I murdered his father. I don't know what came over me. A rage known not even by the gods above filled me, when I saw his broken form struggling against his father. There was nothing anyone could've done to stop me. All I wanted was for Draco's pain to end, past and present.

"Harry." Draco stated quietly. It held no emotion.

"Will you excuse us?" I asked the mediwitch politely.

"Of course. I'll be back in a few minutes to check on him."

Silence ensued once again as we were left alone. I wanted so much to reach out to him, touch him and comfort him...but was it welcome?

"I'm pregnant." Draco stated. Everything a statement now, nothing with emotion. Was it me? Was I the reason he wasn't the same?

"I'm aware. I spoke to the mediwitches when I brought you in."

Draco simply nodded.

"Draco I -"

"You murdered my father." He looked up at me, eyes full of emotion, accusatory.

"Yes and I don't regret that."

"Well that's nice to know, for future reference." He replied coldly.

"He was going to murder YOU! WAS I SUPPOSED TO LET THAT HAPPEN? Christ Draco. I Love you!"

"Well I don't know if I can love the man that murdered my father."

"It was for you!"

"Yes, but you didn't have to kill him! You could have turned him in! Brought him to justice. You used to value those things Harry, you used to think that justice was important, and doing it the right way. Remember when you told me about wormtail? How you let him live, but only so he could be put to trial by the wizengamot?"

"And look what happened." I replied angrily, "He escaped. And because of that my godfather is DEAD. I couldn't let that happen to you. Your father escaped once, he would do it again, he was crazy!"

"What has happened to you? Where is that little boy? The one that would've wanted things done the right way."

"He's gone. He grew up long ago in a world that forced him to do so early. He knows better now. If you want justice, you have to bring it yourself."

Instantly I knew it was a mistake. They were words born of anger and fear. I could not take them back, I could not express everything that I felt in that instance. I had been so afraid of losing Draco, even more so after learning of the baby, and when I saw him being attacked, I saw red. There was only one choice, one option. Draco was right of course. I should have brought him in to trial, but I still could not understand how he wasn't relieved.

"I see." It was quiet, reminding me so much of the stony demeanor Lucius himself used to give off. "I think you should leave."

"But Draco, I-"

"GO. I don't want you here."

"Draco-"

"I'll give you to the count of three before I call security on you."

I was shocked. How did we fall this far? How did we end up like this? Slowly I turned around and walked towards the door. Once I was in the frame I stopped, looking back at him, not fully turned.

"I only did what I thought was best for you. He wasn't a father to you Draco, now or ever. He made your life hell, and plagued you day after day. My only thought when I did what i did, was of you. I didn't want you to live with that kind of pain in your life anymore. I'm sorry that I did what I did, but I will not regret it. If there's anything you take away from this, I would want it to be that I love you and no matter how long it takes for you to trust me again, I will wait for you."

I said nothing more; could say nothing more, only let him know that all I ever did was for him now.

The ball in his court now, it seemed I would have to wait. It is his move.

**Draco**

As Harry left my room, I wanted to scream. With each slow step he took away from me, my body ached to call out for him. I clutched at my stomach and began to rub slow soothing circles on my baby bump. It was all I had left of Harry.

Without being able to control it, I started tearing up, and I felt so confused. I didn't understand how I should feel about any of this.

"Mr. Malfoy are you hurt?" The mediwitch from earlier asked, rushing to my side.

"No I just...that was...he..."

"That was the father, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." I breathed out through sobs.

"Mr. Malfoy if you don't mind my butting into your affairs, I must tell you...Mr. Potter didn't mean for anything bad to happen I'm sure. But when you see someone you love in trouble, there's no force to stop you. If you had been in Harry's shoes, and he was being abused by his own family, what would you do? Especially knowing about a child?"

"I don't know!" I cried, turning away from her. "I don't know...I wouldn't have killed them!"

"What if you had no choice? What if the abusers were powerful? What if you felt it was the only way to stop them and ensure a safe future for your unborn child?" She pressed urgently.

"Why does it matter to you so much?" I retorted angrily.

"Because Mr. Malfoy there are too many children out there with no parents at all! I just don't want you to hate Mr. Potter so much that you decide to abort this baby. Give this child a fighting chance for Merlin's sake!"

"I would NEVER hurt my child."

At that moment, I'm sure I looked wild. Hair askew, face tear-stained and pale. I was tired, so so tired. I just wanted to sleep. Slip into blissful darkness and maybe never return.

"Please." I whispered "Please, just go. Leave me be. I just want to sleep."

Her face softened with compassion. She nodded her acceptance and moved silently out of the room. After she was out of the room I felt like maybe I could breathe again.

I was happy that I had a child. The timing was so wrong though. My career was just taking off, I had goals and dreams. I would of course devote all my time to my child, but there was so much I was losing. I sighed.

"Oh baby." I rubbed my stomach gently, closing my eyes.

**Harry**

Apparating back to my hotel was a blur to me. Draco wasn't happy. He was so focused on his anger about his father's death...murder...that he couldn't be happy. And as much as I wanted to be angry at him for that, I couldn't. All I could feel was an overwhelming sense of guilt.

I had my reasons, I really don't regret what I did, because it saved Draco. Not to mention the damage or death of our child that Lucius could have caused. Aside from those things, Lucius was just a madman. He needed to be dealt with. Sure my measures were extreme but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Still I could not abate the horrible feelings I had from our conversation. It all went so horribly wrong. Yes the ball was in his court now...but what if he never made a move?

----

A/N: So ok, I know I said that I would have this out a while ago, but I didn't know what I wanted to do with it. This whole chapter created mixed feelings for me because I didn't know if I was reading Draco correctly. Would he be more happy about the baby, or more angry about his father. I felt that after having dealt with everything that he just had then he would be confused and that would translate as anger.

So don't be too harsh, and I'll try to get the rest of this out within the next month or so. Thank you.


	20. Escape

**A/N: **Hi kids! Here's an update. It keeps creeping up in the back of my mind that I have to update the story sometime, so here ya go. One thing you should know is that I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY! I refuse.

With that in mind here's the next chapter.

- -

**Chapter 20**

"**Escape"**

**Draco**

Tears blurred my vision as I locked my apartment door for the last time. The keys jangled as my hand trembled and I shoved the piece of metal towards its designated slot.

"Shit." I murmured when it didn't fit and I continued to fiddle with it, hoping the door would have some mercy on me and magic lock itself.

Just as I was about to get out my wand and mutter a basic locking spell, Franc approached from behind. I knew it was him. He'd been injured in a war and so he walked a little more heavily on his left leg than his right, effectively slowing the sound of his gait.

"Mr. Malfoy."

"I'm fine."

"Are you? I've never, not once, seen you this shaken Mr. Malfoy and I have seen quite a lot from you."

"I said I'm fine!"

What I'd meant to come out as an angry lashing, instead sounded like a wounded cry, so pitiful and unconvincing.

"Mr. Malfoy, forgive me for being too forward, but I have seen you around with this Potter. If he is causing you this much pain is he really worth the tears?"

"Franc," I whispered, gripping his shoulder. "I know you're just trying to help but he…he meant the world to me."

"Then why is he not with you?"

"Some things were…said and…done. They can't be taken back, and nothing will be the same between us."

"So you're running away from him?"

"Leave it, Franc." I replied harshly and pushed past him.

As I was trudging out the door to the waiting cab, I looked back. I didn't want to leave Franc like this. I would never see him again. I was about to go back and apologize but stopped in my tracks.

No. This isn't about them anymore. This is about my child and I. My life is about that now, and I can't concern myself with people that will soon be apart of my old life. A life I can never go back to, not even if I wanted to.

Pulling my coat tighter over my body I sniffled and closed the cab door, looking out to my building. I whisper a quiet goodbye through the glass to the walls. It is the only goodbye I give.

- -

"Now boarding, Flight 89, to London."

I groaned and stretched, gathering my belongings and preparing for the security check. I'd worn my favorite beige slip-ons so that I could get through quickly and I had shipped most of my things to my new address before the day of the flight. Shifting slightly I started to walk on my sore feet towards the gate and stopped just short of the line.

"All that's left is getting on then."

The voice that spoke those words was familiar, but contorted by rage and fear.

I close my eyes and steel myself and then I turn.

**Harry**

"Harry." He says, "What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same question. Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

"You don't own me!" Draco yelled frantically.

"I know I don't, but I thought we had an agreement. I thought we were partners. I planned on sticking by that commitment and I thought you were too."

"Well plans change, don't they?"

"And you want to run? This is what you're going to do?" I was angry, full of fire.

"I have no choice."

"Tell me Draco, what are you going to say when he or she grows up without his or her other parent? What are you going to tell them?"

"That he was pathetic. That he left me no choice."

"Draco-"

"NO!" he bellowed. He looked around in embarrassment at the other passengers staring at us as they were boarding. "I'm not going to argue with you. Harry you were everything to me, and you threw that away the moment you killed my father."

"But-"

"No. We're done, we're not going to rehash this over and over again. I just…I don't think I could go through everyday living in the same house as the man who murdered my father."

"I'm supposing you'd rather be dead then?" It was cheap, I knew. But I was grasping at strings, fighting for anything to say that could make him change his mind. I was fighting a losing battle.

"Maybe."

The statement rung through the air and stood between us, like a wall.

Still looking me dead in the eye, his now watering, "I've got to go now. My flight is boarding."

And that was it. There was no hesitation; there was no look back over the shoulder. He was simply there, and then he wasn't. When, after two more hours of standing there, after two hours of his absence, I turned on my heel and did the only thing that was left for me to do. I went home.

- -

**Draco**

Fifteen minutes after take off I was in the cramped airplane bathroom, bent over the loo and throwing up my breakfast. Not that I'd eaten much. Whether this was all due to Harry or the baby might as well have been a mystery of the universe as far as I was concerned.

I took a clean cloth and wiped my mouth of with it before grimacing. I could vaguely make out the distinct taste of my onion bagel with raspberry cream cheese and milk that was almost bad.

Sticking out my tongue, I finally took a glance in the mirror and was rewarded with the sight of myself: totally disheveled, totally messy, and really disgusting.

My innate sense of aristocracy was surging through me, and I began to wet down my hair lightly with sink water. After getting that straightened out I took the time to wash my face and then pull out a few breath mints, and lets not forget the hand sanitizer.

Composing myself I walked out to my seat, next to an elderly old woman whose name I believe to be Ella. She was a lovely woman, one of those whom held tea parties and had a book club among her friends.

Happy that my flight mate wasn't some horrid plump man that would regale me tales of his childhood where his dad beat him and his mum fed him coffee cakes all the time, I sat in rapt attention to all her stories. It was like…oh what are those muggle books called? "Chicken soup for the Pregnant Wizards Soul" or something.

"That's when he went away. I fought with him about it for months before he left. His mind was set, and I couldn't change that. He was going to go and fight the war for what he believed in, for those he believed in. protecting. Two months later, I get the letter."

"The letter?" I ask.

"When a loved one dies, they either send an officer to tell you, or they send a letter. I got a letter."

"Oh my God! That must have been horrid!"

"Yes well. I loved Henry with all my heart, and that will never change. But sometimes…circumstances force us to make decisions we don't want to make. He could either fight the war or go to jail and that was final. He could've done any number of things. He could have run away and become a fugitive, but he would have to live with the fact that he ran away from protecting his life and his family."

"But…There must have been something else he could have done? Surely there could have been another way?"

I cursed the tears that threatened to spill out of their ducts. Normally such a thing wouldn't affect me and I was reminded sharply once again that I have another human being inside of me. My hormones were testimony to it.

"Draco dear…that is your name? You must forgive me; I am getting on in my years. Draco, when someone loves something or someone else that much. They'll do anything to get back to that person safely, do anything to protect all that they cherish. For Henry there was no choice."

"It's circumstantial though!" I was furious that she didn't see. "Love isn't perfect."

"No, of course it isn't dear." Ella Chuckled. "But then again it isn't awful."

"Yeah." I sniffled.

Turning slightly to face me, Ella leaned back and studied my face.

"Something tells me that you haven't exactly experienced the brighter side of love recently."

I snorted and the sun glared into my eyes as I stared out my window.

"You could say that. My…lover…recently did something that I don't think I can forgive."

"Well dear, I don't think your lover could have done something _that_-"

"He killed!" I snapped. I sat breathing heavily; exasperated by her 'dears' and her caring tone.

Facing forward once more Ella looked towards the floor as if pondering a great mystery of life.

Then quietly, "My husband did horrible things. Terrible acts that our government commended. But no matter how heinous his crime, his heart was pure. As long as he knew that and I knew that, then we needed nothing else from it."

I shook my head, placing my hands at my temples as to clear my thoughts.

"It isn't the same. Every human life has value and no amount of rationalization can change that. Evil acts have been committed with the best of intentions."

"Yes, true. But every human also has the right to live. Has the right to freedom without pain or terror. It's those rights that you have to decide when others rights infringe upon your own. If you can't end that violation on peaceful terms, one must use any means necessary to stop that infringement."

My eyes narrowed and I stared at her. "Your husband…do you imagine it was easier for him? To close his eyes at night because these people, the enemy, had faces and guns, but no name or family? It must have been so easy for him to remove the obstacles in his way of returning home."

"I won't say it was easy for my husband to imagine them as obstacles and not people. But he envisioned a better future. For his family, his country…the world. And he saw those people that would take that vision away from him. He couldn't change their minds-"

"So he killed them? Like the Nazis did with the obstacles of the Jews? That's humane."

Ella sat to her full height and looked me in the eye. "Young man you are twisting my words! Your experience of love has left you bitter and _**that**_ is what makes the difference. The Nazis did what they did out of hatred. My husband did what he did out of love and fear, as I'm sure your lover did as well." She sat back and closed her eyes, pausing for a moment. "Man is a creature of fear."

Not knowing what else to say, and having been no more clear on many things, I lay back and also closed my eyes.

"We are also creatures of habit."

**Harry**

"Was I wrong?" my hands hung in the air questioningly.

"I can see why you did it."

"But…was I wrong?"

"No. I don't think so. How you handled Draco however, was not the best way you've ever done things."

"Well what short of incarcerating him could I have done?"

"Stop him. Tell him you love him and you aren't letting him leave."

"He would have gone ballistic!"

"Well you don't know that do you? And now you never will."

Slumping down into a chair I sighed, deflated.

"Wow Hermione, you sure know how to make a guy feel better."

"Well," she said, grabbing her sweater and leaning over, "I'm not trying to make you feel better now am I? I'm simply telling you what you don't want to hear: the truth."

With that she pecked me on my cheek and sauntered out of my hotel room, closing the door softly behind her.

"Urgh!" The thud from my fist slamming on the chair sounded in my ears only adding to the pending headache brewing in my mind.

The leather crunched when my hands pushed my weight from the seat, and I made my way to the cherry wood desk. Opening my computer, I decided it was time. I had to tell Draco…everything.

Bravely, more so then I actually felt, I opened a fresh page and began.

'Dear Draco…'

**Draco**

"Dear Draco," I snort. How original. "Although not my first choice of communication to tell you this, I can't phone you (your mobile service has been shut off) and I can't see you (as you've run off)."

I lean back in the computer chair the hotel provided and rub my eyes. Wincing as I feel the burning sensation, I decide to get eye drops. Once I get settled I return to the email.

"But this isn't about blame or guilt. This is about you and me. Draco I love you. When I saw that you were in danger I only knew one thing. I had to save you. I didn't stop to think how or why, just that I couldn't lose you. Thinking back to that day when you told me how your father treated you, how hurt you had been by him, I vowed to NEVER let him hurt you again. I suppose in trying to accomplish that, I didn't realize that I could hurt you too. For that I am truly sorry. I have failed you, and I could never ask your complete forgiveness. If you should ever want to talk, should ever so desire to even glance my way again, please know that I'm here. For anything. Yours truly, Harry."

Grabbing the nearest tissue box, I reached for a handful and buried my face inside the mountain of soft material.

"God!" Suddenly I was infuriated. "This is BOLLOCKS! The bastard!" Shamefully I dissolved into tears again.

"No."

Sitting up, I went back to the screen. Clearing my throat and shaking my head, I touched fingertips to keys and wrote.

**Harry**

"You've got mail."

The pre-recorded voice rang out into the dark. Upon hearing the proclamation, I stumbled across the room and read, my eyes squinting at the computer screen light.

"Harry, your apologies are received warmly. You have a good heart. But Harry, even those with the purest hearts are not without fault. Yes, you did try to protect me from my father, but you can not erase my pain by killing him. More importantly, you think because he was my father that I ran away from you. But think of how it would have been had I stayed. In a few years you would be in denial and I would pretend for your sake and we would end up alone with a child and hating each other. So in order to spare him or her I had to leave. And Harry? If you love him or her, really? Don't come after me. Signed, Draco."

----

"Hello?" A groggy voice asked on the other end of the line.

"Hermione, he did it!" my own sobs stopped me from further speaking.

" What Harry? What are you talking about?"

"Herm, he really doesn't want to see me any more. He's going to raise our child without me!"

Wearily she sighs.

"Harry, stay at your hotel. I'm going to floo in. I'll be there shortly."

"Thank you Herm."

Hermione hung up, the line closing. "Oh Harry. What have you done now?"

**A/N:** Well, I hope that was a sufficient update..I know it wasn't long and not a lot was said between the two, but…well really I don't know how I feel about the chapter. Hope you liked it though. Read and Review.


	21. Complete

**A/N: after several months, I have finally decided to come back and finish this fic. I have kept this day at bay for a long time, because...well I'm not really sure. I was afraid of something, I think. And now I'm not. It's been so wonderful to write for all of you, and I plan on doing it again, soon. I wanted you all to know that I'm starting a real novel, a project that has been in the works for quite some time. If ever it should get published, you all will be the first to know...in the authors note of my next fic. :D Harry and Draco have been a part of my life since the series began and I have no intention of changing that. That being said, I present to you, the last chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: **_ I own nothing but the plot.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**Chapter 21**

**"Complete"**

**Draco**

The fire blazing in the hearth of my small hotel room did nothing to ease the chill in my body, nor the ache in my heart. I sipped slowly at the hot chocolate I had made a few moments ago, hoping to bring some color back into my already pale face. The dancing flames hypnotized me while I rubbed my abdomen ever so slightly in tiny circles. I suppose it was a subconscious thing; something to comfort me when nothing else could.

It was just the baby and I now. That's all I had left. I wondered briefly if I should have allowed Harry to stay in our lives. But that was out of the question. I had already alienated him from myself, as if he were nothing to me but another guy.

But he was so much more than that! He was my sun and my moon, my breath and my lungs. He made my life worth something, where before it had no meaning. Only...the man who I called father for 18 years of my life, was now dead.

My cheeks reddened and I shrugged the blanket from my knees, becoming angered. Why should that matter to me? The man was a bastard! I hated him...and yet...I loved him. I couldn't help remembering the times when he would look me in the eye and genuinely smile at me when I did something very well. I couldn't stop the memories of falling down as a two year old, and having him pick me up and tell me everything was alright. For all intents and purposes he was my father, until the dark lord turned him into someone else. Something else.

Under the dark lords return, I would come to see a change in that caring loving parent into a cold and heartless monster. I grew to abhor his very presence in a room. I would've liked to see him dead I think if it weren't for the small part of me that thought I could change him. I thought somewhere deep down inside of him there had to be something left of the man he was. If I could only show him the love he had once shown me, maybe seeing that man again would have been possible.

I blamed Harry, for what I could never achieve.

Suddenly the dancing flames became blurs and hot salt rolled down my cheek, dripping onto my lip, and I smothered my face in a nearby pillow. I had become everything my father said I would. A fuck up. A Failure. The man I loved was out of my life, I had a child to raise on my own, and my father would not be alive to see his grandchild grow into an adult.

My tears eventually ebbed away and faded to nothing, but my pain still resonated ferverantly in my soul. I didn't deserve the ability to cry. I had made my choice, and though I knew my mistakes, I was too much of a coward to fix them.

And I suppose, in that one way, I would carry on at least one fine Malfoy family tradition.

**Harry**

Grabbing my wallet from the computer desk, I read over my note one last time to make sure I had everything correct.

_Hermione,_

_I went to find Draco. Will be in London if you need me. I'll have my mobile, and I'll let you know when I get there safely. _

_Thank you for being such a great friend. I don't deserve you._

_ Harry_

I flew past the desk attendant and the surprised doorman. Out of breath and still panicky from Draco's note, I had to calm down if I didn't want to split myself in half while attempting aparition. Finally my breathing became even again and I squeezed my eyes shut, the gut-wrenching queezy feeling I always got began sneaking up on me. You would've thought I would be used to that by now, but I still preferred the most mundane travel methods to that one, if I wasn't in such a hurry.

My private jet was already thrumming with power and it's engines were roaring with life, filling me with a sense of adventure and thrill.

"GWEN!"

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" She asked, rushing to me and snapping to attention at the entrance to the jet's cabin.

"Tell the pilot to enter a flightplan to London. I want to get there as fast as possible. Now, call your old connections and get me an address. Listen to me carefully, because this is very important."

Gwen broke out a pad and pen, looking expectantly at me.

"Tell them to find a Mr. Draco Malfoy. He'll have moved into the country from America not but a few hours ago. Check airlines if you have to, call cab companies, I DON'T CARE . Just get it done. Understood?"

She nodded while writing down all the information.

"I want that information as soon as you have it, and I'll need a cab ready and waiting at our landing hangar to take me to that address."

"Yes, sir." She replied. As she turned to walk away, she threw a smirk over her shoulder. "I love it when you're all business."

I growled, "You won't love it if you fail."

Gwen threw a raspberry my way and disappeared into the cabin.

Running a hand through my hair, I settled into a couch and poured myself a glass of water. The ice clinked against the glass in tandem with my shaking hand, and I put it down for a moment.

This was one of the most crazy things I had ever done. I had no idea what time it was in London, I had no idea if he would be home or even if he would allow me to see him. All I knew was that I had to go, or I would regret it for the rest of my life. I tried to stop the shaking by meditation...something Gwen always tried to get me into, but never seemed useful until now.

The serenity I had reached was shattered almost the moment it began, when my phone blared the lyrics to the Brady Bunch theme song...Hermione's ringtone.

"Hello?"

"Harry! You're going after Malfoy?"

"Well you don't waste any time, do you?"

"Shut up, Potter!" She spat, reminding me much of the blonde in question. "What do you think you're doing? He asked you not to come after him!"

"Hermione," My voice softened, "If Ron asked you to NOT save him should he ever decide to jump off a cliff, would you do so?"

"Of course not!" Her tone rang indignantly in my ear.

"Then you understand -"

"What I understand is that it's too late! You going to see him right now is a mistake. Harry, he said he didn't want to see you, and I think you should respect those wishes...You can't save someone who already jumped."

"You don't know everything." I said quietly. "The man I love...the same man who is bearing my child, is now halfway across the world and the only mistake I made is letting him leave in the first place."

**Draco**

Turning the key in the rusty lock to my new house, I almost felt like smiling. It was a quaint little cottage type home. Something I had always dreamed I would live in. When times were really bad at Malfoy Manor, I would picture myself and some nameless lover walking on a little carved path through some woods and appear before a beautiful cottage with flowers growing in a small garden, and homemade pie cooling in the window.

In a life filled with all the luxuries one could ever want, it was really the small things that would come to matter to me in the long run. Things that being in love and having a companion would offer to me.

All thoughts of smiling vanished as I once again thought of my current situation. My boxes were stacked high up, close to touching the ceiling, filled with all the things I had acquired over the years. Parts of my life in London from before, and parts of my other life in New York. Here I was again, going back to where I started. Instead of feeling like a fresh start it felt like a hide-away.

Still, I could imagine that I might be alright here. I could survive here. This place would make my survival bearable. The creak in the door of the white picket fence surrounding the property seemed cute and exactly perfect. The rusty locks seemed like they belonged, and the vines that covered the walls on the outside looked beautiful to me.

Yes, with a little work, I could make a home from this place.

My little pal gave my belly a swift kick and I grinned sadly.

"Welcome home, kiddo."

My eyes widened slightly at the term. I heard it on the tele once, and at the time thought it extremely unintelligent and a little silly. But now it seemed fitting. I was a parent now.

I decided I should call Ella. She was one of the few friends I had, and she had slipped me her number when we were exiting the plane. I dug around in my boxes for a while and finally I found the one labeled 'Electronics'. I plugged in my phone and rummaged in my pockets for the card, kept safely in my wallet.

It rang a few times and I contemplated hanging up. She didn't want to hear from me...she was probably enjoying her day. I was just about to give up when...

"Hello?"

"Ella?" I paused. "It's Draco...the man you met on the plane."

Her tone warmed. "Of course I remember you."

I smiled. "I was just wondering...well you see I don't know anyone really..." I fumbled, feeling stupid.

"Would you like to come over for some tea, dear? I just made a fresh pot!"

I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding, and I was actually grateful that I had called.

"Sure. I would love to."

**Harry**

Too anxious to sleep and too nervous to do much else but pace back and forth every couple of minutes, I could tell that we were close to landing. The pilot had announced the beginning of our descent ages ago and I was tired of waiting.

"Gwen!"

She crossed the room, coming to stand before me once more. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Do you have the information I requested?"

She smiled, pulling out a manilla envelope. "I do. It's all here. There are records of his travel and lodging expenses and how they were paid, and his current residence, that was bought and paid in full a few days ago. There's a listing for his known contacts and friends, and last but not least, the bill for your cab that will be waiting for you when we land in about...ten minutes."

I was irritated and happy all at once. "Thank you."

I grabbed the folder and began looking through its contents, glad to have some sort of distraction. Satisfied with the information, I leaned back to look out of one of the many windows adorning the walls.

This was it. I was in London...to see Draco...who didn't want to see me. I was going to arrive at his house, explain exactly how much I loved him, and hope for the best.

Would he curse me? Kill me? Threaten me, or throw me off his property?

"Mr. Potter?" Gwen questioned, breaking me from my thoughts.

"What is it?"

"We've arrived."

I swallowed a nervous lump in my throat, and fought to keep calm. "Thank you."

**Draco**

I shook my head and bit into another buttered croisant. "These are exquisite!"

Ella laughed, and the loose bun that held up parts of her graying hair shook with the force of it.

"Thank you for the flattery young man, but you still haven't answered my question."

Gingerly I placed the croissant on the table and wiped my mouth, meeting her gaze only after that. "No...I don't think I'll ever see him again."

"And why not?"

"It wasn't meant to be." My gaze floated to the windows, wistfully as I said this.

She scoffed. "I don't believe you. What's the real reason?"

My eyes narrowed and I sipped my tea. "This could use more sugar."

Her eyebrow raised. "The tea, or your attitude?"

I grabbed the sugar scoop and didn't bother to reply.

"You should forgive him, you know. I can tell that you love him."

I thought about that for a moment, chewing on the breaded treat again. Finally I shook my head. "That isn't it."

She sighed a weary sigh. It made me feel slightly guilty.

"Then what is it for heaven's sake?"

Her blue eyes penetrated my silver ones and I considered her for a moment. Quietly I conceded. "It isn't him that I have to forgive."

Understanding dawned and she looked at me with a new perspective. I think she appreciated that I understood myself that well, but I knew she really had nothing to be proud of.

"You're...mad at yourself? For everything that's happened?" She ventured.

"I've...done things to us that can't be undone with a simple apology." I shook my head. "It's too late to fix it."

She surprised me by snorting. A gesture I didn't think possible of a woman like Ella.

"Darling, that isn't a reason. That's an excuse."

I dabbed at the corners of my mouth with a napkin, covering it.

The old wooden chair set that we occupied creaked when she sat back to examine me from across the flower embroidered table cloth. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, I finished my tea and she still hadn't said anything. Abruptly she started gathering her dishes up and walking to her kitchen. I could see from where I sat, the sink being readied for washing the dirty tea set, and I felt I should get up and help.

As I was about to get up, she came back into the room with a towel clasped in her hands. Her gentle face was hard with resolve, like a mother talking to her child, the lines and wrinkles etched into her skin giving her some sort of wise authority to be respected and listened to. So I did.

"Draco, it isn't for me to say, but I can't help it. There comes a time in our lives where we have to stop running from our problems and just deal with them. Especially the ones we've created ourselves." She straightened, and gathered more dishes. "Now if you know what's good for you, you'll go and apologize to this...Harry. And you'll make things right between the two of you."

I stared at her retreating back, digesting what she had said.

My baby kicked again, and I rubbed at the spot.

"Ouch! Hey kiddo!" I whispered. "Ease up on me, alright? Ella may know a thing or two, but I can't go back to your father."

I kept rubbing my belly still, hoping to comfort myself as well as my unborn child. "I just...can't."

**Harry**

The elegant scrawl that belonged to my agent, Gwen, confirmed that the cottage before me was indeed the house belonging to Draco Malfoy. Somehow though, I couldn't imagine Draco in such a space. He always seemed like a city man to me, one for concrete and stale air. The beauty of the small home astounded me and immediately captured my heart.

It was so full of life and untapped hope. It seemed like it came right out of a fairy tale. I grinned, thinking of how that must make me the Knight in shining armor. Clearing my sleep-hazy thoughts, I walked slowly up to the door and took a deep breath. The weight of my arm grew as I lifted it to knock, and in one lightning decision I rapped my knuckles against the smooth wood three times in succession.

There was a window in the door, but the curtains were drawn so that I could not get a decent view inside. After about a minute or so, my heart sped up, and my brain scrambled for explanations as to why he wasn't answering.

I raised my fist once more, and as soon as it made contact with the door, it slid open allowing me access. I noticed for the first time that the lock was rusted with age. Under normal circumstances I would chastise Draco for being so careless. He had a child to think about now! But at the moment, I just needed to find him.

The silence was eerie, and the only sound was of the nature pouring in from the cracked windows all over the cottage. Birds sang and crickets chirped and yet there was no Draco! No sign that he had even been in the house, except for a small phone plugged into a wall unit, that I recognized from his apartment.

"Draco?" I asked tentatively into the void.

Of course there was no answer, and I walked around, trying to find him. Perhaps he was napping.

It was beautiful if you really stopped to look. Walking down the halls I noted the sandy texture and color that the walls were made of, and the chocolate brown of the wooden floors that looked recently redone. There was a living room which was attached to the kitchen, a small bathroom, and two bedrooms down the hall from the sitting room. I fell in love with the place, every step I took.

But everywhere I looked, Draco was not to be found.

He must be out. Grocery shopping...or maybe buying new furniture? I noted the bed and then walked into the living room again, looking at the small but charming couch. It was raspberry colored, and looked like an antique. It reminded me of Draco.

Sitting noiselessly on the cushion, I decided I would wait for him to return. I would NOT leave until I saw him. As I decided this, I let out a small yawn and stretched out, having not had the chance to sleep on the plane.

My foot rocked back and forth, and I crossed my legs to try and stifle the nervous habit.

My eyes closed, thinking of seeing Draco's face again.

Before I could stop it, I slipped into my dreams, where all I could knew was the man I loved.

**Draco**

Ella sent me off with a tin of sugar cookies and a package of her own special blend tea, making me promise that I would call her when I made it home. Coming upon the entrance, I stopped in my tracks. The door was open.

I could swear I shut and locked it before I left! Grabbing my wand from my pocket, I stepped in with one foot and peered forward into my new house. My eyebrows furrowed and I realized that someone was running a chainsaw, and then turning it off every few seconds.

That's when I spotted him. HIM. On MY couch. Angrily I stomped in and put my hands on my hips. The git! I told him not to come after me. It just goes to show how much the thick-headed man listened to me.

I tapped my foot, hoping it would wake him. When it didn't I tried huffing every few seconds. I contemplated tipping the couch on its back, but it was antique and I really didn't want to damage it.

Frustrated and a little ticked off, I stomped my way into the kitchen and laid my things down, picking up my phone. I dialed the numbers I had memorized quickly, and waited impatiently for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"It's Draco."

"Oh hello. Did -"

"He's here."

"What?"

"Harry. is. HERE."

Silence.

"Well what did he say?"

"He didn't _say_ anything. He was too busy snoring on my couch for him to comment on my return." I rolled my eyes.

I could hear the gears turning in her head, through the phone.

"He's not staying." I said petulantly.

"Draco!" She scolded. "Don't be an idiot. He's here. That has to mean something, right?"

I didn't say anything.

"Draco...just give it a chance. You may not want to fix your problems, but he loves you enough to let you try. Don't turn him away...you don't see that kind of love very often."

She was right. This is what I wanted. More than anything I wanted to be back in Harry's arms...but could I apologize to him? Could I bring myself to be that big of a man?

"Have a good evening Ella."

And I hung up. Biting my lip, I strode to the living room and peered down at the sleeping man, allowing myself a small smile.

Even if I felt guilty and scared and confused and frustrated, there was something that made me feel better than I ever thought I would again.

Despite everything I'd put us through...he had come for me.

**Harry**

When finally my eyes opened and my blurry vision cleared, I could see orange light flickering across the ceiling.

Oh hell. I had fallen asleep!! I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and pushed myself into a sitting position. From where I sat I could see clearly out of a window, and it was most definitly night.

I whirled, looking around the room for the reason I had come here in the first place. My eyes met his from across the room where he was sitting in an armchair.

His head tilted slightly to the side. "Hello." he said quietly.

My heart fluttered slightly, and I swallowed, my throat suddenly dry. "Hi."

Fluidly, he crossed the space between us and handed me a glass of water, then returned to his seat.

The cool liquid slid down my throat, flooding the desert there. When the cup was empty, I set it carefully on a side table and noted that he'd done some unpacking while I had been napping.

"Thank you." I whispered, not knowing what else to say despite the hours I'd spent practicing speeches for this very moment. He was so beautiful, even now, when he looked so broken.

I cleared my throat in anticipation of speaking.

"I'm sorry." He said.

To him, I'm sure my eyes looked comical, widened as they were. He was apologizing?

"For what?" I choked out.

He looked ashamed for a moment, playing with the fraying sweatshirt he wore.

Silver eyes met mine. "For everything."

"Draco..." I tried to wrap my mind around the fact that he was blaming himself.

"Look you don't have to say anything. You didn't have to come here, Harry. I messed up and I know that. I never should have run out on you or tried to keep our child from you. It was wrong of me to assume that you wouldn't fight for him."

That threw me. "Him?"

Draco grinned ruefully. "Well, I'm kind of hoping it's a boy."

I smiled, but it faded, after his words sunk in.

"You think I came here, just for the baby?"

His brows furrowed together. Again...so beautiful.

"Well...after what I said to you." he shook his head. "The hospital and the airport...I just...I figured..." He floundered. "Why aren't you hating me right now?"

I stood slowly, my knees cracking slightly as I did so, and made my way to his chair.

"Draco." I shook my head and knealt by his side. "You shouldn't be apologizing to me. I murdered your father. Who in their right mind would ever forgive someone for doing that? I came here because I had to let you know how I felt, regardless of the fact that you didn't want me here. I know I stole a part of your life that you can never have back, ever again, and for that I am sorry. Your father may have been a bastard, but I can see now that you loved him. I don't deserve any sort of forgiveness from you, but I needed to tell you in person how sorry I am. No email could ever do that for me."

The man before me gaped in surprise. It was clear he hadn't expected this.

"Harry, what..." he continued to look at me, mouth open.

"Yes?" I asked gently, stroking his cheek.

Unexpectedly tears started flowing from his eyes and I pulled him to me. He sobbed for a while, and then straightened, embarrased.

Wiping at his face furiously with his sleeve, he muttered. "Fucking hormones."

I laughed, and his watery chuckles joined me a few moments later.

Then he turned serious.

"Harry, I don't know why you think you have to apologize...in fact I expected to have you storming in here with talk of lawyers and contracts and all of that." he grabbed my face in both of his hands. "Do you realize that I took your child from you and flew across the world to avoid ever seeing you again? Our child could have grown up, never knowing you! I hate _myself_ just thinking about it. How can you not?"

I considered him. Then shook my head.

"When will you stop this?"

He leaned away from me, his gaze questioning.

"You have to stop taking the blame for other's mistakes. Your father didn't show you that he loved you and so you blamed yourself for never being good enough. You felt trapped and you needed me to show you that I loved you, and I just let you go, so you blamed yourself for 'stealing' my child from me. What you don't seem to realize is that it was a fault on my part, for not fighting hard enough for you."

Draco scoffed and was about to protest, but I put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Despite what you seem to think, the world doesn't revolve around you." I smirked at his indignation. "Also despite what you seem to think, you ARE worth fighting for. Everything that has lead up to this point, only proves it. I wouldn't be here otherwise. When you start trusting that life doesn't have to be about waiting for the other shoe to drop, then I can show you how happy I can make you."

He sat in awe, still trying to comprehend that I still loved him.

"Will you let me?"

"W-w-what?" Draco stuttered.

I smiled and placed gentle kisses on his lips. Tentatively he returned them.

I whispered against his lips "Will you let me show you how happy I can make you?"

"I...I don't...understa-"

I cut him off with a kiss, and then returned to my position on the ground, one knee out and the other supporting my weight. I took his left hand in my own and grasped it firmly.

"Draco Lucien Malfoy,"

"Oh god.." he breathed.

"Will you do me, Harry James Potter, the honor of taking your hand in marriage so that we may live out our lives together, raising our child, and spending each day allowing me to show you how much I love you?"

He stared at me in shock, and I thought he wasn't going to answer. Briefly I thought I might need to call paramedics, but finally...wonderfully he whispered to me the sweetest thing I ever heard in my existence.

"Yes..." He swallowed. "Yes. I do."

And in that moment, I felt something shift inside of me. It felt like the closing of a chapter and the beginning of a new one. It felt like eating a home cooked meal after starving all of my life. It felt like coming home. It felt like lying in his arms, and kissing his lips.

Finally, after nearly 29 years of existing, I was complete.

**A/N: So...yes. That was the chapter! Don't worry folks, tomorrow when I'm coherent again, I'll write an epilogue. So um...read, review and most importantly, enjoy!**

**Also note: I didn't really remember when I had set this story, so I went back in my notes and it said originally that I had planned for Harry to be 29 when the story ended. So if I stated otherwise in a previous chapter, I'm sorry! and I'll go back and fix it.**

**love.**


	22. Epilogue

**A/N: Well this is it. The epilogue to 'In Love and War'. Let me tell you how much it has meant that so many of you have responded in the way that you have to my writing. It gives me great pleasure to read each and every review to my stories, even if I don't reply to some. Just know that you are heard. When I first began this story, I never imagined it would have as many readers as it does now. And none of it would be possible without you, my fans. So thank you. Oh and...finishing this left me feeling kind of empty. So...I started a new fic! And it's cookie is at the end of the epilogue. I will have the first chapter up sometime. Although I must warn you that it is not yet complete and I won't be posting it until I have at least three chapters written. Thanks for your patience through this story. I do so appreciate it.**

**And finally:**

**Epilogue:**

**Draco**

The gentle squeezing of my hands brought me back to the present. How long ago that all seemed to be, and what a wonder it is that it led to this day. Me standing in front of Harry Potter, the man I love, and the man I am about to marry.

He's smiling at me now, and everyone is looking expectantly at us. But I don't notice. All I see is his face, and his happiness.

A tear starts to slide down my cheek, and I he wipes it away before it reaches my chin. These are not the tears of sadness that had once paved the path of my life, but instead tears of joy and wonder. I can not actually believe that I am here.

For a moment, until the redness in my cheeks go away and my embarrasment abates, I look down and see myself. I'm dressed in white flowing robes that delicately covers my nine-month-pregnant belly. The small 'crown' of ivory leaves that sits atop my head starts to slide foreward a little bit and I look back at him.

Harry is beautiful, dressed in a traditional suit. It astounds me how he can make something so ordinary seem so elegant.

I continue to look at my surroundings, wanting to remember everything about the moment I married the man that I was meant to be with, the father of my child. The cherry blossoms trees are in full bloom, and the spring winds blow slightly in a gentle breeze. The pink leaves decorate the ground and float down all around us. Bubbles fall enchantingly from the sky and dissapear before they hit our guests.

Everything is perfect, a dream.

And I hope that I never wake up.

"Draco"

"Yes?"

Harry smiled. "The minister asked you a question."

"Oh, sorry." I grinned sheepishly and looked to the minister.

"Draco, will you now recite your vows as Mr. Potter has, in the presence of your loved ones?"

I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Harry, I don't know what to say. I met you when I was a child of 11 years, and I was immediately intrigued by you." I paused, and grinned. "Except you weren't too fond of me. I suppose that I deserved to be turned away, because I was a snot at that age. Spoiled and disciplined into someone I didn't recognize myself. But one thing hasn't changed since then. Everynight before bed, I would hope that somewhere out there, there was someone who could love me and that I could love in return. I dreamed of a life and a family. I always believed that life was cruel, that though I had all the material things, I would never have what I wanted most. And then...you came back into my life. You proved to me that I was still a child, and that I had a lot of growing up to do, even if I didn't realize it at the time. With you, I've grown and learned and done things I never would have thought of doing...like eating at a table with 8 other people and using those wretched things you call chop sticks. But with you, the most amazing thing happened. You taught me to believe, even living in a world of magic, that dreams can actually be real. And if they aren't...well Harry. I hope I never wake up."

**Harry**

It took all I had not to kiss him right then.

"Please present the rings."

I turned and grabbed my ring from Ron, and Draco turned to grab his from Ms. Norbury.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, agree to take this man, Draco Lucius Malfoy as your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?"

"I do." I placed the ring on Draco's finger.

"Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, agree to take this man, Harry James Potter as your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?"

"I do."

"You may now seal this union with a kiss."

**Draco**

The kiss was

**Harry**

Incredible. Like nothing I had ever experienced in my entire

**Draco**

Life. This was it. The kiss that meant forever. It felt like I could do this

**Harry**

Forever. Except...

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

**Draco**

"Um...I think my water just broke..."

_**Fin**_

**A/N: Ok, first of all, if I got the whole ceremony part wrong, don't blame me! I haven't been to a wedding in a while, and I just decided to wing it. So that's it, for this. Now...the cookie to my upcoming fic. I hope you enjoy both, equally. Thanks for your time and devotion. Read, Review, and as always, Enjoy!!**

**-Dark-**

_**COOKIE**_

**Title: Consequence of Chance**

**Characters/Pairings: **Harry/Draco (as the main pairing. May be more in story)

**Rating: **PG-13 (for this chapter...on the basis that it's slash.)

**Warnings: **Language (for right now)

**Summary: **A secret council, formed eons ago when magic was first being used by civilized peoples, takes it upon itself to determine whether events in the fabric of time should occur or if they should be stopped. One of their decisions has to be reversed, but in it's reversal causes consequences they could not forsee. When the savior of the wizarding world and the heir to the Malfoy line get caught up in a world they can't be sure is real, and half the time can't remember, what will become of the wizarding world's fate, and of fate itself?

_It does not do, to dwell on dreams, and forget to live._

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

_"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."_

"Forgive me, Manu. But it seems that we've seen this particular incident before. We decided that Harry James Potter would befriend Draco Lucius Malfoy, and that the wizarding world would benefit more so from that particular course in action. Now, on to the next-"

"Excuse me, Memuneh. I have uncovered events in that timeline which lead me to believe that our decision was made in haste, and that we should reconsider this particular choice."

The dark room enveloped in silence.

"Explain."

"When Mr. Potter befriends Mr. Malfoy, the joining of the two eventually results in a power so great that it becomes a new threat altogether. Mr. Riddle would be taken care of, however, the wizarding world would know a greater power. One that even we might not even be able to control."

"Impossible."

"See for yourself."

More silence. A whirl of images, spanning a lifetime.

"I see no reason-"

"Look at the facts! What is our motto, Memuneh?"

"Bring power to balance, bring balance to power."

"As the old adage goes, 'Absolute power Corrupts absolutely.' It must be stopped."

Anger. "The timeline showed no sign of corruption!"

"Neither did Riddle's. Look at him now. He fancies himself a Dark Lord. He terrorizes the magical world, because we refused to believe that the power in him could be contained by Albus."

"Are we yet past the juncture in which it will be too late?" Fearful now.

"No. We still have the chance to make it right, as we failed to do with Riddle."

"Council shall vote: Those in favor of overturning our previous decision?"

Twelve hands raised simultaneously in the dark room.

A loud ring, resonated throughout the chamber in finality.

"Then so be it. I, Memuneh, hereby authorize use of the Chance Turner. Harry James Potter shall NOT befriend Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"So Shall it Be." rang out in unison.


End file.
